Mi pedacito de cielo
by veris.cullen
Summary: A pesar de que Bella tiene la vida que siempre ha soñado, se siente incompleta, que algo le hace falta para ser feliz. Un día se decide cumplir un sueño más y se va al medio oriente a realizar un año de voluntariado, ¿qué pasará cuando conozca a un precioso niño, al que el destino había hecho sufrir más que a cualquier adulto?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo beteado por Annabella Giovannetti.**

**Beta FFTH**

**SUMMARY.**

A pesar de que Bella tiene la vida que siempre ha soñado, se siente incompleta, que algo le hace falta para ser feliz. Un día se decide cumplir un sueño más y se va al medio oriente a realizar un año de voluntariado, ¿qué pasará cuando conozca a un precioso niño, al que el destino había hecho sufrir más que a cualquier adulto?

**Capítulo 1**

**Bella PoV.**

De vuelta a la rutina. La verdad no sé como es que mi vida se había vuelto tan monótona y aburrida si se supone que tengo la vida que siempre he deseado. A mis 27 años, tengo el trabajo con el que siempre soñé: ser una pediatra muy reconocida; trabajar con un horario que me deja mucho tiempo libre para dedicarme a mi familia, una que muchos envidiarían. Mi padre era un el respetable jefe de policía; mi madre se encargaba de la casa y era una mujer muy amorosa, ella siempre tenia las palabras justas para hacerme sentir mejor; y mi hermano Emmet, él era una caso aparte. A pesar de ser dos años menor que yo, me dobla la altura; es una persona muy carismática y divertida, la verdad él y yo éramos dos polos opuestos… pero lo amaba con locura. Él era arquitecto.

Además, tenía a mi lado a mis cuatro mejores amigos: Jasper, quien era traumatólogo, Rosalie, quien también era traumatóloga, Alice, quien era endocrinóloga y mi querido amigo, Edward quien era cardiólogo. Todos trabajábamos en el mismo hospital, pero algo me faltaba, la cuestión era que no sabía qué.

_Vamos, Bella, tú lo sabes muy bien. Tú sabes lo que necesitas para ser feliz y también sabes que nunca lo tendrás así que olvídalo de una vez…_

_Argh_… ¡maldita conciencia! Pero sabía que tenía razón, yo sabia muy bien lo que necesitaba pero, de igual manera, sabia que lo que quería era imposible de tener.

Entré al hospital y marqué mi clave, luego me dirigí a mi consultorio. Tomé asiento y esperé a que llegara mi primer paciente.

—Buenos días, July —saludé.

—Buenos días, doctora.

—Bueno día, dotola —saludó mi pequeño paciente.

—Hola, Leo ¿Cómo has estado?

—Un poquito malito, me luele —dijo el pequeño de tres años, sorbiéndose la nariz.

Se notaba claramente su malestar, presentaba claros signos de un resfriado algo muy común en esa temporada.

—Hm, pues así parece. July, dime desde hace cuando esta con este malestar general.

—Pues ha estado así desde hace 2 días, doctora.

—Ya veo.

Procedí a revisarlo y, efectivamente, era un resfriado.

—Pues verá, caballerito, usted tiene un resfriado. Así que le recomiendo que tome toda su sopita y los remedios que le va a dar mami, _¿ok?_

—Ta bien, dotola —respondió, con una carita triste que me mató.

—Que buen niño, pero tranquilo, hay una parte buena en esto; te voy a recomendar reposo, así que puedes estar en tu camita todo el día y mañana también ¿Qué te parece?

Al parecer le gustó la idea porque inmediatamente se le iluminó el rostro.

— ¿De velda?

—Sí, mi amor.

—Glacias —contestó.

Entonces procedí a hacerle la receta y darle las recomendaciones a su madre.

Así paso toda la mañana, con mis pequeños pacientes todos eran una ternurita y me partía el corazón verlos enfermitos. Los conocía casi a todos porque eran mis pacientes regulares.

Cuando terminé mis consultas, me propuse a recoger mis cosas, entonces…

— ¡Buu! — ¡Demonios!

Estaba tan distraída que me tomó por sorpresa y el culpable casi me mata de un susto.

—Oye, me asustaste.

—Ja, ja, ja… ese era el plan.

El muy sin vergüenza no paraba de reír. Lo observé con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Muy gracioso, vamos a ver si te sigues riendo luego de esto —entonces comencé a hacerle cosquillas hasta que su rostro se tornó muy rojo.

—Bas… ta… ja, ja. Por fa… vor, pa… ra, ¡para! Ja, ja… por favor, me rin… doo

Me detuve.

— ¿Lo ves? No es tan gracioso cuando _tú_ eres la victima —me di cuenta de que estaba tratando de respirar normalmente.

Fue ahí cuando observé que no estábamos solos.

— ¿Ya terminaron de jugar?

—Hola, Tanya.

La aludida me dirigió una mirada cargada de odio, la cual, como siempre, no entendí.

—Hola —dijo secamente, y miró hacia donde estaba él.

—Edward, ¿vamos o te quedas? Tengo hambre y mi turno empieza dentro de una hora.

Él la vio por primera vez, su respiración aun estaba un poco irregular.

—Hmm, lo siento, Tanya. Necesito hablar con Bella, discúlpame, por favor.

Ella se dio media vuelta y se marcó, no sin antes enviarme una mirada asesina.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —Pregunté.

Él solo levantó los hombros.

—Ni idea. Aunque creo que es debido a que quería hablar sobre algo… Hmm, no lo sé. En fin, tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy serio.

¡Rayos! Él nuca decía eso, a menos que de verdad fuese algo que le preocupase en sobremanera

—Claro, dime.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a almorzar y lo hablamos mientras comemos?

—Ok. Entonces vamos al restaurante de siempre.

Nos dirigimos hacia un restaurante que frecuentábamos desde hacia años _"Theknibals",_ y pedimos nuestras ordenes de siempre.

—Bueno, tú dirás.

—Sé que odias las indirectas y que me ande por las ramasa así que iré directo al grano. En primer lugar quiero que sepas que te conozco como la palma de mi mano así que sé perfectamente cuando te pasa algo… me gustaría que confiaras en mi y me dijeras que ocurre. Hace unos meses que te noto muy rara; sonríes, pero el brillo que caracteriza tus ojos ya no es el de siempre. Hay algo que te preocupa, cariño, dímelo, por favor...

¿Para qué negarlo si este hombre me leía el alma con solo mirarme a los ojos? Desde siempre, él conocía todos mis secretos… los más profundos, mis miedos, frustraciones mis penas… todo. De igual manera yo conocía los suyos.

Pero ¿cómo decirle esto? Esto era muy difícil.

—Edward, yo… —quería decir algo, pero la palabras no salían de mi boca.

—Cariño, ¿no confías en mí? —Preguntó, acongojado— ¿Qué pasa? Solo quiero ayudarte, pequeña. No me gusta verte mal.

Decidí dejar a un lado todo conflicto y llenarme de valentía para tratar de aclarar mis sentimientos, sabia que él podría ayudarme.

—Edward, en realidad no lo sé muy bien… y no se si lo entiendas. Tengo todo lo que siempre he querido pero, siento que algo me falta, algo que no me deja ser feliz. Dime loca o que me ahogo en un vaso de agua pero, no lo sé…

—Siempre lo he dicho, las mujeres sí que son complicadas Pero, créeme, pequeña, tú siempre te has llevado los honores.

Lo miré feo, y se echó a reír.

—Ja, já. Lo siento, cariño, es que los conflictos internos si que son raros, pero dime ¿desde cuando empezó esto?

—La verdad, no lo sé. Al llegar a casa me siento, muy sola… sé que tengo a mi familia y a ustedes, pero no sé, siento que el tiempo pasa y no he hecho nada que sea verdadero o que tenga un significado real para mi. Sí, tengo un trabajo al que adoro, unos paciente que son mi gran pasión, pero… Adoro a esos niños pero creo que ellos no me necesitan tanto, siento que existen niños que me necesitan más que ellos. Creo que aquí no soy de tanta utilidad como seria en otro lugar —levanté mi mirada, y lo vi mirándome intensamente, como analizándome.

—Sabes que te adoro, ¿verdad?

Eso no era lo que esperaba oír. Suspiré.

—Y yo a ti tonto —reí.

—Siempre supe que eras muy especial, pequeña, y sé que nunca estuve equivocado… pero hagamos algo, por qué no te tomas unas vacaciones o ¡ya sé! ¿Qué te parece escaparnos este sábado por ahí?, ya sabes… ver pelis, comer helado, ir al parque... yo que sé. Así tratamos de buscar una solución entre los dos.

— ¿Ya te dije que te adoro?

Lo pensó por un segundo.

—Pues, creo que no.

—Entonces… lo súper adoro, mi hermano adoptivo favorito.

—Y yo a ti, mi hermanita bipolar.

Salimos del restaurante y yo me sentía mucho mejor, hablar con él siempre me calmaba. Desde siempre habíamos tenido esa conexión entre los dos, y me gustaba porque sabía que él me ayudaría con mi conflicto interno.

* * *

Antes que nada quiero agradecer a mi querida Beta por el cap, y ademas espero que les haya gustado mi historia tratare de que la actualizaciones sean seguidas al menos un cap por semana...

cualquier review sera bienvenido gracias


	2. Chapter 2

******Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mia :D**

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por:**

**Annabella Giovannetti, Beta FFTH**

**SUMMARY.**

A pesar de que Bella tiene la vida que siempre ha soñado, se siente incompleta, que algo le hace falta para ser feliz. Un día se decide cumplir un sueño más y se va al medio oriente a realizar un año de voluntariado, ¿qué pasará cuando conozca a un precioso niño, al que el destino había hecho sufrir más que a cualquier adulto?

**Capítulo 2**

**Edward Pov**

¡Wow! En dos meses cumpliría cinco años con Tanya, no lo puedo creer. Apenas llevamos 2 años viviendo juntos pero ella es la mujer de mi vida; es una nutrióloga muy hermosa, inteligente, muy cariñosa y muy… buena en la cama.

Jamás pensé que nuestra relación fuese posible porque desde que la vi supe que era una diosa inalcanzable que me atrajo mucho, pero, por un milagro, a ella le guste también, y aquí estamos, con casi cinco años queriéndonos. Soy muy feliz, aunque claro, mi felicidad es completa gracias a mi familia, mis amigos y mi Bella, la que por cierto he notado muy rara últimamente, parece que algo la tiene muy triste, puede ser que esté afectada por su reciente ruptura con el imbécil de James, la verdad es que no entiendo como es que Bella se va a liar con alguien como él. Ella se merece solo lo mejor, nada menos, mi Bella es un ángel caído del cielo… es una persona tan dulce, tierna, sensible, amorosa, bondadosa, ¡Dios podría pasarme horas describiéndola!, la adoro demasiado y por esa razón odio que cualquier imbécil la lastime. Hoy hablaré con ella y aclararé esto de una vez, ¡si ese, o cualquier otro imbécil, perturba su paz y alegría lo pagara muy caro!

Fui a mi consultorio y atendí a mis pacientes, la verdad es que adoraba mi trabajo pero el asunto que tenia con Bella me tenia muy ansioso, así q apenas termine mis consultas fui directo al tercer piso al área de pediatría para ver a mi Bella.

La puerta estaba medio abierta y la vi recogiendo sus cosas de manera distraída y con su ceño fruncido, cosa que no me gustó para nada, así que decidí cambiarle un poquito el genio

— ¡Buu!

—Oye, me asustaste.

—Ja, ja, ja… ese era el plan.

Dios al parecer sí que estaba distraída por lo que sin poder controlarlo solté una carajada, y no podía para de reír. Me observó con los ojos entrecerrados. Oh no me la iba a devolver; eso es seguro.

—Muy gracioso, vamos a ver si te sigues riendo luego de esto —entonces comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, hasta que me fue casi imposible respirar.

—Bas… ta… ja, ja. Por fa… vor, pa… ra, ¡para! Ja, ja… por favor, me rin… doo

Gracias Dios por fin se detuvo.

— ¿Lo ves? No es tan gracioso cuando tú eres la victima —si que suele ser muy vengativa, estaba tratando de respirar normalmente cuando escuche a alguien.

— ¿Ya terminaron de jugar?

—Hola, Tanya. – dijo Bella.

—Hola, Edward, ¿vamos o te quedas? Tengo hambre y mi turno empieza dentro de una hora.

—Hmm, lo siento, Tanya. Necesito hablar con Bella, discúlpame, por favor.

Ella se dio media vuelta y se marchó.

— ¿Qué le pasa? —Pregunto Bella.

—Ni idea. Aunque creo que es debido a que quería hablar sobre algo… Hmm, no lo sé. En fin, tengo que hablar contigo de algo muy serio.

—Claro, dime.

— ¿Qué te parece si vamos a almorzar y lo hablamos mientras comemos? —Seria muy incomodo hablar ahí con ella, además era tarde y sabía que tenía hambre, igual que yo.

—Ok. Entonces vamos al restaurante de siempre.

Nos dirigimos hacia un restaurante que frecuentábamos desde hacia años _"Theknibals",_ y pedimos nuestras ordenes de siempre.

—Bueno, tú dirás —sabia que la única forma que me dijera lo que le pasaba era siendo directo, así que eso hice.

—Sé que odias las indirectas y que me ande por las ramas así que iré directo al grano. En primer lugar quiero que sepas que te conozco como la palma de mi mano así que sé perfectamente cuando te pasa algo… me gustaría que confiaras en mí y me dijeras qué ocurre. Hace unos meses que te noto muy rara; sonríes, pero el brillo que caracteriza tus ojos ya no es el de siempre. Hay algo que te preocupa, cariño, dímelo, por favor...

La vi pensar lo que iba a decir, al parecer se trataba de algo muy delicado… o peor de lo había imaginado.

—Edward, yo… —se quedó callada nuevamente.

—Cariño, ¿no confías en mí? —solo el decirlo me dolió mucho— ¿Qué pasa? Solo quiero ayudarte, pequeña. No me gusta verte mal.

Me vio directo a los ojos y luego inspiró profundamente.

—Edward, en realidad no lo sé muy bien… y no se si lo entiendas. Tengo todo lo que siempre he querido pero, siento que algo me falta, algo que no me deja ser feliz. Dime loca o que me ahogo en un vaso de agua pero, no lo sé… —la verdad, me dejó más confundido que al principio.

—Siempre lo he dicho, las mujeres sí que son complicadas. Pero, créeme, pequeña, tú siempre te has llevado los honores.

Mi miró feo y me reí por su expresión, no quería faltarle al respeto pero estaba realmente nervioso.

—Ja, já. Lo siento, cariño, es que los conflictos internos si que son raros, pero dime ¿desde cuando empezó esto?

—La verdad, no lo sé. Al llegar a casa me siento, muy sola… sé que tengo a mi familia y a ustedes, pero no sé, siento que el tiempo pasa y no he hecho nada que sea verdadero o que tenga un significado real para mi. Sí, tengo un trabajo al que adoro, unos paciente que son mi gran pasión, pero… Adoro a esos niños pero creo que ellos no me necesitan tanto, siento que existen niños que me necesitan más que ellos. Creo que aquí no soy de tanta utilidad como seria en otro lugar —la vi intensamente, no lo podía creer, cuando la comparaba con un ángel era quedarme corto.

¡Esta mujer es maravillosa! agradecí enormemente tenerla junto a mi, y yo pensando que sufría por ese imbécil, mi preciosa Bella jamás terminare de conocer el tamaño y valía de su tierno y dulce corazón.

—Sabes que te adoro, ¿verdad?

Ella solo suspiró.

—Y yo a ti tonto —sonrió, me encantaba su sonrisa un ángel como ella jamás debe dejar de hacerlo, ilumina todo el planeta con ella.

—Siempre supe que eras muy especial, pequeña, y sé que nunca estuve equivocado… pero hagamos algo, por qué no te tomas unas vacaciones o ¡ya sé! ¿Qué te parece escaparnos este sábado por ahí?, ya sabes… ver pelis, comer helado, ir al parque... yo que sé. Así tratamos de buscar una solución entre los dos.

— ¿Ya te dije que te adoro? – fingí pensarlo.

—Pues, creo que no.

—Entonces… lo súper adoro, mi hermano adoptivo favorito.

—Y yo a ti, mi hermanita bipolar.

Y esa es la verdad, la adoraba y haría todo lo posible, y hasta lo imposible, por ayudarla a encontrar lo que le faltaba para verla feliz siempre.

Luego de salir del restaurante fuimos a la casa de Bella y pasamos la tarde juntos hablando de todo y nada a la vez, como lo hacíamos cuando teníamos tiempo libre. Cuando oscureció, me dirigí mi casa, pensando en como ayudar a Bella; entré y me encontré con Tanya sentada, esperándome.

Al parecer estaba de mal genio.

—Hola, preciosa ¿Cómo estas? —Me incliné para besarla, pero se apartó inmediatamente.

¡Rayos, si que estaba de malas!

—Ningún "hola" Edward, ¿se puede saber por qué llegas a esta hora? —vi mi reloj y eran las siete y media, la miré confundido.

— ¿Qué pasa? No son ni las ocho —me envío dardos con la mirada.

— ¿No son ni las ocho? Saliste a las dos de la tarde y llegas recién a casa, ¿dónde estuviste toda la tarde?

¡Oh, no! Aquí vamos otra vez.

— Tanya, en primer lugar, tranquilízate. No he estado haciendo nada malo; pasé toda la tarde charlando con Bella… si no me crees, llama y pregúntale —Al parecer eso la enfureció aun más.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó a la cocina, obviamente la seguí… no me gustaba que estuviera enojada.

—Preciosa, de verdad, no he estado haciendo nada malo —se giró bruscamente y me vio.

—Mira, yo creo que ya va siendo hora que queden claras tus prioridades —puso las manos en sus caderas

— ¿De que estas hablando Tanya?

—De eso, siempre me dejas para después. Me colocas al final de tu lista de prioridades, si no es tu trabajo es Isabella, o tu familia o tus amigos ¿y yo? ¿Por qué nunca soy tu prioridad? —se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar.

Ciertamente, me pareció que exageró un poco, pero detestaba verla así, por lo cual la abrace.

—Lo siento, preciosa. De verdad, lo siento, nunca fue mi intención hacerte sentir así… yo te quiero y mucho,

—Pues al parecer no es suficiente. Llevamos casi cinco años juntos y lo mas lejos a lo que hemos llegado en nuestra relación es a vivir juntos, nunca has dado siquiera indicios de que quieras que lo nuestro sea mas formal, jamás has tocado al menos el tema de casarnos o comprometernos.

—Tanya te voy a ser sincero, no se si estoy listo aun para casarme… pero créeme, te quiero con toda mi alma.

—Siempre es lo mismo. ¿Sabes?, siempre soñé con encontrar a mi príncipe azul, casarme, vivir con él, tener hijos… —se quedó callada.

—De verdad, lo siento. No quiero lastimarte, pero no estoy preparado para serlo aun, tal vez en un futuro cercano…- vi un rayo de esperanza cruzar por sus ojos

— ¿De verdad?

—Sí, quiero estar seguro de que estoy preparado, no antes.

Lo pensó un momento.

—Esta bien, con eso me conformo —su mirada siguió triste, así que la besé con pasión y la llevé a nuestra habitación.

Quería que se relajara y distraerla, sé que suena cruel pero quería que dejara de lado el tema del matrimonio; el cual no me era nada agradable… porque era verdad, no me sentía preparado para dar ese paso.

Me desperté muy temprano, mucho antes que la alarma sonara, y me dirigí a mi mini-hp, estaba buscando algo pero no sabía muy bien que, solo tenia un objetivo en mi cabeza, ayudar a Bella.

Estuve unas dos horas buscando hasta qué… ¡Eureka!

"_Se buscan voluntarios para campaña en contra de la desnutrición en Seattle._" Genial sabía que eso le encantaría… me moría por contárselo.

Después de eso, me di una ducha y salí directo al hospital.

* * *

espero les haya gustado... quiero agradecer a mi querida Beta Annabella que a pesar de tener una estresante semana se dio un tiempo para mi fic, pero sobretodo a todas uds chicas por leer mi historia y por sus reviews :3 de verdad muchas gracias ...


	3. Chapter 3

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mia :D**

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por:**

**Annabella Giovannetti, Beta FFTH**

**SUMMARY.**

A pesar de que Bella tiene la vida que siempre ha soñado, se siente incompleta, que algo le hace falta para ser feliz. Un día se decide cumplir un sueño más y se va al medio oriente a realizar un año de voluntariado, ¿qué pasará cuando conozca a un precioso niño, al que el destino había hecho sufrir más que a cualquier adulto?

**Capítulo 3**

**UN AÑO ANTES **

**Saná - Yemen (Medio Oriente) **

En el piso de un cuarto muy humilde, en las afueras de Saná, una mujer de 17 años con el cabello castaño, piel clara y ojos verdes, gritaba de dolor. Había roto fuente y se preparaba para traer al mundo a su hija.

— ¡Oh Dios!, arrrgh —Kadri terminaba por fin su trabajo de parto sola, y luego cortó el cordón umbilical.

Ella estaba muy cansada, sin embargo, cargó a su pequeña en sus brazos y la miró con todo el amor que le tenia; era hermosa, tenia una piel algo morenita, su cabello tenían unos risos negros y unas pestañas largas… era el vivo retrato de su padre.

—Amira. Ese será tu nombre, mi pequeña princesita —entonces se dio cuanta que su pequeño de año y ocho meses había entrado, un hermoso niño de cabello castaño, ojos marrones y la piel igual de blanca que la suya.

—Mira Aarón, es una niña preciosa ¿no lo crees?, es tu hermanita y la tienes que proteger siempre contra quien sea, ¿de acuerdo? —lo vio a los ojos y él asintió. Para ser un niño tan pequeñito, era demasiado inteligente; entendía todo lo que le decían y era tan tierno y obediente.

No pudo ella hacer otra cosa que mirarlo con infinita dulzura.

— ¿No quieres acariciarla? —el niño se acercó tímidamente y acarició su mejilla.

La bebé sonrió y él también, era una imagen tan tierna de ver, hasta que se escuchó la puerta de la entrada abrirse con suma brusquedad.

— ¡Oh, no! Aarón, ve a tu cama, es hora de dormir —el niño, con un gran miedo reflejado en la mirada, se retiró pero no fue a su cama, se quedó escondido. Luego él entró, estaba muy borracho.

— ¿Ya nació? ¿No se supone que aun no debería nacer, es que acaso me has engañado?, ¡eres una cualquiera!, ¿acaso creías que no me daría cuenta?, ¡eres una puta, una perdida!, maldita perra.

La golpeó salvajemente, pero ella antes cubrió al bebé y la mantuvo a salvo. La golpeó tanto hasta dejarla inconsciente, apenas con vida, luego, él se acostó a dormir, pero un par de ojos miraba todo; aterrorizado, sin poder mover un solo musculo ni poder gritar si quiera.

El niño vio como él se acostaba y se quedaba dormido. Después se escuchó el llanto de la bebe. Lo cual lo hizo reaccionar y corrió hacia ella, estaba envuelta en unos trapos, así que la arrastró y la sacó de ese lugar tan macabro. La alejó lo más que pudo, tomando en cuenta su escasa fuerza, y trató de calmarla cantando como su madre lo hacia.

—_Manita, no, no, iodes, popa vol_ (hermanita, no, no llores, por favor) —no sabia cómo, pero funcionó su canción y sus ruegos la calmaron, luego fue donde su madre y trató de despertarla sin lastimarla, pero no respondía…

Horas después ella despertó y lo que vio destrozó su corazón, había mucha sangre en el piso, y se dio cuenta que era suya. Buscó desesperadamente a sus bebes pero no encontró nada, solo a su marido profundamente dormido, se desesperó tanto que no sabia qué hacer hasta que escuchó un sollozo debajo de la cama de su hijo,

—Gracias, Dios mío —sus dos bebes estaban acurrucados debajo de la cama, temblando.

Su niño la vio y se soltó llorar.

—Mam —ella lo silenció de inmediato, no quería levantarlo.

Él entendió enseguida y salió de su escondite, ella cargó a la bebe, la alimento, limpió y arropó bien, luego abrazo a sus dos hijos y le pidió perdón en silencio.

Cuando él despertó, se fue directo a la cocina y la encontró cocinando y otra ronda de golpes e insultos cayeron sobre ella, luego se dirigió a donde estaba la bebe y la cargo.

—Esta bastarda ¿de quién es, del doctor nuevo del pueblo o del cantinero? ¡Dime!, maldita zorra.

—Es tuya, mírala, ¡es tu vivo reflejo! Por Dios, mírala —él la observó detenidamente, con su ceño fruncido y luego sonrió

—Así que te crees muy inteligente buscando alguien similar a mi, ¿no? Claro, como con el mocoso se te paso ese detalle ahora eres más cuidadosa en elegir a tus amantes, pero ni creas que esto se quedara así. Esta mocosa no va a vivir mas aquí, se va en ese instante ¿me oíste? —y trató de salir, pero ella se lo impidió

—No, por favor, ella es tuya pero si no me crees, por favor, no lo hagas. Haré cualquier cosa, lo que sea, pero no me la quites por favor te lo suplico.

— ¿Cualquier cosa?

—Sí, lo que tú quieras.

—Está bien, seré misericordioso contigo —luego, una mirada macabra cruzó su rostro e inmediatamente ella supo que había vendido su alma al mismo demonio… pero no le importó, haría lo que fuese por sus hijos…

* * *

espero les haya gustado... quiero agradecer a mi querida Beta Annabella que a pesar de tener una estresante semana se dio un tiempo para mi fic, pero sobretodo a todas uds chicas por leer mi historia y por sus reviews :3 de verdad muchas gracias ...

ESPERO ME DISCULPEN SI ME DEMORO UN POCO LA PROXIMA SEMANA EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO DEBIDO A LA SEMANAS DE PRUEBAS QUE TENGO NO SE SI ME DE TIEMPO SIN AMBARGO TRATARÉ DE ACTUALIZAR LO MAS PRONTO POSIBLE n.n

Si me regalan un review me alegraria muchiismo :D


	4. Chapter 4

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mia :D**

* * *

**Capítulo beteado por:**

**Annabella Giovannetti, Beta FFTH**

* * *

**SUMMARY.**

A pesar de que Bella tiene la vida que siempre ha soñado, se siente incompleta, que algo le hace falta para ser feliz. Un día se decide cumplir un sueño más y se va al medio oriente a realizar un año de voluntariado, ¿qué pasará cuando conozca a un precioso niño, al que el destino había hecho sufrir más que a cualquier adulto?

* * *

**CAP 4**

**Pov Bella**

Hoy me levante muy temprano a pesar de ser sábado, y es que la verdad no cabía de la emoción, desde que Edward me comento lo de la campaña me quede muy ansiosa.

_Flasback_

_- Hola Bella saluda al hombre que cumple todos tus sueños y al que de ahora en adelante vas a amar aun mas – oh por Dios que se fumo esta mañana_

_- Ed, estas bien, ya te he dicho que no fumes esas porquería es malo para tu salud- el enarco una ceja, luego frunció el seño entre enojado y ofendido._

_- Quien me manda a estar tratando de ayudar a mis disque amigos, quien, si lo único que recibo son burlas y ofensas, oh pero ahora, tu Bella-me señalo con el dedo- la que se supone eres mi mejor amiga me tilda de fumar porquerías, algo que ni siquiera Emmett lo había hecho- oh oh, ahora si que se enojo._

_- Lo siento Eddy_

_- Te he dicho que odio que me digan así._

_- Ok lo siento Edward Anthony Cullen Masen soy una mejor amiga terrible, que no valora la ayuda de su mas lindo, inteligente, sensible, caballero y dulce mejor amigo, ahora si... ¿me perdonas porfa? – ¡ja! Sabia que funcionaria nunca falla, poco a poco mientras decía esa sarta de cursilerías se fue suavizando su rostro poco a poco_

_- Se te olvido sexi- levante una ceja y lo mire incrédula_

_- ¿De verdad quieras que diga eso? – cruzo los brazos y solo me quedo mirando_

_- ok me rindo y mi muy, muy sexi mejor amigo, ¿contento? – y como no si tenia una sonrisota pintada en la cara._

_- un poquito, pero eso te enseñara a no burlarte de mi- puso una cara de suficiencia_

_- bueno ya, basta el drama y dime que me querías decir_

_- oh cierto, ni adivinas, mira- me extendió una hoja en la que había impreso una pagina de internet, la leí rápidamente, y no lo podía creer, solo una palabra resaltaba en mi mente, "campaña en contra de la desnutrición" en Seattle, esto podría ser lo que había estado buscando_

_Fin de flashback_

Así que aquí estoy junto con Edward dirigiéndome a Seattle para inscribirnos en las brigadas

Sabes si sigues golpeando el tablero harás un agujero enorme y ten por seguro que me lo vas a pagar- y hay estaba mi querido amigo como siempre, pero era verdad recién ahí me vine a dar cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo

- oh… lo siento

- jajaja no pasa nada cariño era una broma puede pero relájate un poco… ¿si? Estas demasiado ansiosa

Y quien no me muero por salir en las brigadas, no sabes hacia donde nos enviaran?

- Nop, ni idea, pero relájate un poquito por favor ¿si?

- Ok hare el intento pero no te prometo nada – el solo sonrió, y negó con la cabeza

- Hay mi Bella nunca vas a cambiar

Llegamos a Seattle nos dirigimos a las oficinas del movimiento que realizaba la campaña, al parecer habían varios voluntarios interesados por inscribirse, nos sentamos y esperamos nuestro turno, una vez inscritos, nos dieron indicaciones y nos distribuyeron a varias zonas, nuestra primera tarea la haríamos en Camden en el estado de New Jersey, solo esperaba que llegara pronto el miércoles para partir.

**Actualidad**

**Saná - Yemen (Medio Oriente) **

En un cuarto muy decadente, estaban cuatro hombre jugando y hablando de sus sucios negocios, mientras que un pequeño niño permanecía parado a un lado de la puerta.

- Oye mocoso vete a traer mas licor, muévete –el niño de dio una mirada fría a aquel hombre al que alguna vez tendría que haber llamado padre, asintió y se retiro a traer lo que le mandaron.

Nadie jamás podría pensar que un niño de dos años y medio podría tener resentimiento contra alguien y mucho menos odio pero lo que aquel niño tenia alojado en su pequeño corazón no era mas que odio y rencor puro, por que a excepción de su madre nunca nadie le había brindado otra osa que no sea aquellos sentimientos.

- ¿Quien es ese niño?- pregunto uno de los hombres

- Ignórenlo solo esta aquí por unos días, tengo un negocio perfecto para el.

- ¿Que estas pensando? – dijo otro de ellos

- Ese asunto no te incumbe – esa respuesta enfureció a aquel hombre

- Oh no! claro que me incumbe sabes perfectamente que yo encabezo el trafico de niños aquí así que dime de una maldita vez que no me estas traicionando

- claro que no imbécil, que clase de idiota crees que soy, se perfectamente como se deben mover las piezas en esta negocio.

- ¿Entonces? ¿En que estas pensando?

- Como tu sabes el mocoso es mudo, así que no pagarían mucho

- Tienes razón

- Así es, por lo que eh pensado en venderlo a el gringo, ya hable con el y me dará un muy buen pago.

- Oh ahora entiendo

- ¿Al gringo? – Pregunto el cuarto hombre algo aterrado- estas seguro, según tengo entendido el niño es tu hijo.

- Claro que no imbécil ese mocoso no es mi hijo es un bastardo, pero esta bajo mi poder y yo haré con él lo que se me de la gana, y si quiero descuartizarlo y venderlo por pedazos, pues es mi decisión de nadie mas entendido.- el hombre asustado por la furia solo asintió.

El niño escucho todo lo que habían dicho, y sintió unas ganas enormes de salir huyendo de ese lugar de una vez por todas, pero no podía, sabia que si huía jamás volvería a saber de su madre.

* * *

HOLA! espero les haya gustado... quiero agradecer a mi querida Beta Annabella Y ya todos uds chicos y chicas por darse un tiempito para leer mi historia y ademas por sus reviews :3 de verdad muchas gracias ... :')

Nos leemos la próxima semana...


	5. Chapter 5

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mia :D**

* * *

**SUMMARY**

A pesar de que Bella tiene la vida que siempre ha soñado, se siente incompleta, que algo le hace falta para ser feliz. Un día se decide cumplir un sueño más y se va al medio oriente a realizar un año de voluntariado, ¿qué pasará cuando conozca a un precioso niño, al que el destino había hecho sufrir más que a cualquier adulto?

* * *

**CAPITULO 5**

_**Un mes después**_

**POV BELLA**

Me encantaban estas brigadas, la primera que realizamos no tuvimos mucho trabajo que realizar sin embargo nos ayudo a adaptarnos al protocolo que debíamos realizar. Hace dos semanas nos enviaron a Colombia, cerca de la fronteras al parecer esa zona estaba cercana a los campamentos de las FARC sin embargo jamás sentí miedo alguno porque tenia a Edward a mi lado pero si temía que le pasara algo a él, pero gracias a Dios todo salió excelente, habían mucho niños sobretodo pequeños y muchos de ellos tenían cierto grado de desnutrición pero nada grave sin embargo me alegre mucho en poder ayudarles en algo con la medicación y alimentos que entregamos, todos eran personas muy amables y cordiales, que lindo país me enamore de su gente, y aquellos pequeños eran tan adorables.

Según tenía entendido la próxima semana enviarían a un grupo al medio oriente pero aun no sabíamos cual, así que estaba algo impaciente.

Estaba dando vueltas en mi consultorio el cual permanecía algo abandonado desde que estamos de voluntarios, sin embargo para compensar las 2 semanas de ausencia debemos realiza dobles turnos lo cual es muy agotador pero igual ya lo hago feliz de la vida.

-Hola cariño ¿como estas? –pregunto Edward entrando a mi consultorio.

-Hola Ed, muy bien ¿y tu?

-Hmm pues mas o menos

-Porqué, que pasa cariño

-Estoy muy cansado –era verdad se le notaban las ojeras, y el rostro muy cansado –_¡Rayos!_

-De verdad lo lamento Edward, sé que por mi culpa tienes que hacer turnos dobles, si a mi no se- me corto inmediatamente colocando un dedo en mis labios.

-De que hablas pequeña, sabes que te adoro y procurare cuidarte siempre ¿ok?, además yo hago esto por que yo lo deseo y no son los turnos los que me tiene así, yo jamás renegaría de mis pacientes

-Entonces, no entiendo-bajo su mirada y negó con la cabeza

-No te preocupes todo se solucionará

-Edward Cullen en este preciso instante me vas a decir el nombre de la persona que te esta molestando porque se las vera conmigo -me quedo viendo con una sonrisa en su rostro- y bien ¿quien?

-Jajaja tranquila mi adorable fierecita todo esta bien, es solo que…

-Solo que ¿que?

-He tenido problemas con Tanya, ya sabes –al ver sus ojos puede notar mucha tristeza en ello

-Ven acá mi Eddy- lo abrace muy fuerte, le dio un beso en la mejilla luego tome su mano, le quite la bata y lo senté en la silla- ahora solo relájate ¿ok?

-Como Ud. diga jefa- comencé a dar masajes en sus hombros, los cuales estaban demasiado rígidos y tensos.

-Oh Bella me encanta eso que estas haciendo oh- tenia sus ojos cerrados, poco a poco los músculos de sus hombro y cuello se fueron relajando

-Bella…

-Dime

-¿Te han llamado los de las brigadas?

-Nop, se supone que hoy definirían que grupo va a ir, y entonces nos llaman…

-¡Oh!

-¡Hey chicos! con que haciendo cochinadas ¿eh?- y ese era mi querido "hermanito"

-¿Que?-vi que Edward fruncía su ceño al verlo

-Jajaja hay hermanita si se ve a metros las ganas que s… ¡AUCH!- y ahí estaba mi querida cuñada Rosalie- oye por que me agredes- pregunto haciendo un puchero el cual se veía muy gracioso.

-Si no tienes nada bueno que hablar mejor cállate.

-Pero Ross es verdad esos dos- se quedo callado al ver la mirada que le dio Rosalie

-Ellos son adultos y son capaces de tomar sus propias decisiones y si quieren seguir ignorándolo como un par de idiotas es su problema ¡entendido!-¿wtf? Que rayos quiso decir con eso.

-Jajaja – claro Emmett no paraba de reír, y Rosalie estaba ¿sonrojada?

-Eh lo siento- se veía muy apenada, y Edward estaba igual de confundido que yo

-Dios el juntarte con Emmett si que esta afectando Ross, bueno que se les ofrece si se puede saber claro

-Pues veras Eddy este es el consultorio de mi hermanita y pues decidí venir a ver como estaba y me encuentro con que no esta sola si no que esta haciend…-y ahí estaba otra vez esa mirada asesina de Rosalie- que esta ocupada contigo

-Hmm bueno como han estado chicos

-Muy bien Bella gracias, veníamos a invitarlos a cenar mañana a mi casa, voy a hacer una reunión muy especial y obviamente quiero que estén todos presentes sin falta –nos vio a los dos y luego le dio una mirada llena de amor a Emmett, ese par se adoraban

-Claro que estaré ahí sin faltan –respondí

-Hmm cuenten con mi presencia, pero no se si Tanya pueda acompañarme –dijo algo apenado

-¿Problemas con tu noviecita Eddy? –mi hermano era un verdadero imbécil, quería quitarle esa sonrisa de un buen golpe

-Eso a ti no te importa tonto y haz el favor de dejar de burlarte de Edward entendiste o te juro que vas a arrepentir.

-¡Esta bien hermanita! Pero por que siempre lo apoyas y ayudas a él y a mi que soy tu hermanito querido nunca, estoy sospechando que quieres mas a el que a mi, es mas estoy casi seguro-

-Pues créelo ella me quiere mas a mi que a ti y punto –dijo Edward con una sonrisa de suficiencia

-Ya cállense los dos parecen niños –me gire hacia Rosalie- ¿como es que lo soportas?

-De la misma manera en que tu lo haces

-Jajaja –rompimos en risas las dos, mientras que los chicos nos veían ceñudos

-Eddy creo que se están burlando de nosotros

-Yo también lo creo

-Esa tarde paso muy rápido, luego de que Edward me dejara en mi casa, me puse a arreglar todo ya que en realidad no había tenido tiempo de hacerlo en todo el mes, una vez que termine me fui a bañar.

_-Beauty queen of only eighteen, __  
__she had some trouble with herself.__  
__He was always there to help her.__  
__She always belonged to someone else._

_-I drove for miles and miles__  
__and wound up at your door.__  
__I´ve had you so many times but somehow__  
__I want more._

_-I don´t mind spending everyday__  
__out on your corner in the pouring rain.__  
__Look for the girl with the broken smile.__  
__Ask her if she wants to stay awhile__  
__and she will be loved.__  
__She will be loved._

_-Tap on my window, knock on my door, __  
__I want to make you feel beautiful.__  
__I know I tend to get so insecure.__  
__It doesn´t matter anymor… –_deje de cantar en cuanto escuche el timbre de mi casa, lo cual me pareció muy raro.

-Salí del baño, me seque lo más rápido posible y me coloque una bata encima

-¿Quien es? –pregunte tras la puerta.

-Pequeña ábreme por favor…– ¿que demonios?, abrí inmediatamente

-Edward… ¿que te paso? –el solo me abrazo y se puso a llorar

-Tranquilo cariño todo esta bien, cálmate por favor – ¿estaba borracho?

-Edward tu nunca bebes, ¿porque hueles a licor?

-¿Tu si me quieres verdad pequeña?

-Claro que si tonto – lo abrace aun mas fuerte

-Que tienes cariño, que pasa, dime por favor

-Tu si me quieres, ¡lo sabia! –no pude evitar sonreír ante eso

-¡Claro! como no te voy a querer ¿eh?, si eres tan tierno, dulce yo te adoro eres mi mejor amigo

-Ven tienes que dormir un poco…

-Lo lleve a la habitación de invitados, le saque el saco y la corbata

-¡Que frio!- se veía tan adorable

-Jajaja metete bajo las sabanas –hiso un adorable puchero mientras se sacaba los zapatos.

-Bueno a dormir Eddy – lo arrope y me levante para irme, pero Edward me tomo por sorpresa agarrándome la mano

-No te vayas, quédate a dormir conmigo esta cama esta muy fría, porfa – dijo con voz pastosa

-¡Como podría decirle no con esa cara del gatito de Shrek!

-Esta bien pero déjame ponerme la pijama ¿si?

-Ok pero no ye demores –dijo acomodándose en la cama

-Entonces Salí y me cambie, cuando volví seguía despierto, estaba con la mirada fija al techo, me senté en el extremo de la cama y me quede mirándolo

-En que piensas –dije sin poder aguantarme la intriga

-Discutí con Tanya – eso lo explica todo

-¿Que paso?

-Me dijo que… no la quiero, que soy un pésimo novio, que… todo lo que dijo era cierto soy una basura de ser humano – no lo deje seguir, definitivamente mañana mismo le diría sus dos verdades a esa tipa

-Nunca jamás se te ocurra decir ¡me oíste!

-Soy una pésima persona –no aguante mas me acerque y lo abrace lo mas fuerte posible

-Tu eres el mejor hombre que he conocido, el mas lindo, el mas tierno, dulce –no pude evitar acariciarlo para reconfortarlo –el mejor del mundo ¿ok?

-Lo dices por que me quieres

-Si te adoro, pero no lo digo por eso, lo digo porque es verdad, pero bueno ya es hora dormir ¿si?

-Sip, pero no re vas a ir ¿verdad?

-Nop pero bueno ya, a dormir–lo abrace y nos dormimos como hace tiempo no lo hacíamos

En la mañana desperté con una ligera presión en mi cintura se sentía muy bien, me gire y lo vi su rostro reflejaba tanta paz, que me dio cosas despertarlo así que lo deje seguir durmiendo, Salí, me cambie y baje a la cocina a preparar el desayuno.

_-I'm at a payphone trying to call home__  
__All of my change I've spent it on you__  
__Where are the times gone baby__  
__It's all wrong, we're at the place we made for two_

_-Yeah, I, I know it's hard to remember__  
__The people we used to be__  
__It's even harder to picture__  
__That you're not here next to me__  
__You said it's too late to make it__  
__But is it too late to try?__  
__And then that time that you wasted__  
__All of our bridges burnt down_

-'_ve wasted my nights__  
__You turned out the lights__  
__Now I'm paralyzed__  
__Still stucked in that time when we called it love__  
__But even the sun sets in paradise_

_I'm at a payphone trying to call home__  
__All of my change i've spent on you__  
__Where are the times gone baby__  
__It's all wrong, we're at the place we made for two_

_-If happy ever after did exist__  
__I would still be holding you like this__  
__And all those fairytales are full of it__  
__One more stupid love song I'll be safe_

_-You turned your back on tom…-_casi muero del susto al girar y ver a Edward parado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, mirándome

-Me gusta esa música

-¿Que tal amaneciste?

-De mil maravillas cariño, ahora dime ¿en que te ayudo?

-Hmm ya termine ayúdame a poner la mesa- entonces sonó mi celular

Que raro nadie me llamaba a estas horas

-¿si, diga?

-Buenos días Bella– era el coordinador de las brigadas

-Buenos días Damián ¿como estas?

-Muy bien gracias llamaba para comunicarte que tu grupo a sido seleccionado para realizarlas las brigadas en el medio oriente

-De verdad oh que bien, muchas gracias

-Podrías comunicárselo a Edward

-Oh claro que si

-Bueno que tengas un buen día

-Igualmente y gracias nuevamente- al colgar me puse a saltar como Alice

Escuche a Edward reír entonces pare de saltar y me gire, sonreí y corrí a abrazarlo

-Ed nos seleccionaron para ir a las brigadas en el medio oriente –sonrió de lado pero… había algo raro

-Que bueno pequeña –suspire

-¿Que pasa?

-Nada ¿por?

-No quieres ir, ¿verdad?

-¿A donde?

-No quieres ir a las brigadas- no lo pregunte, lo afirme.

-Que por que dices eso

-¿Por qué? Porque lo veo en tu mirada

Y claro que no quería si sus ojos lo delataban, además reflejaba mucha culpabilidad en su rostro, lo cual me confundió mucho.

* * *

Hola chicos y chicas como están espero les agrade el Cap. Tengo que comunicarles algo muy importante: mi Beta ya no me va a ayudar con la corrección de mis horrores ortográficos así que espero y disculpen si ven por ahí alguna falla o error aunque tratare de que sean mínimos.

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS

CUALQUIER OPINIÓN SERA BIENVENIDA :)


	6. Chapter 6

******Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mia :D**

* * *

**SUMMARY.**

A pesar de que Bella tiene la vida que siempre ha soñado, se siente incompleta, que algo le hace falta para ser feliz. Un día se decide cumplir un sueño más y se va al medio oriente a realizar un año de voluntariado, ¿qué pasará cuando conozca a un precioso niño, al que el destino había hecho sufrir más que a cualquier adulto?

* * *

**CAPITULO 6**

**EDWARD POV**

Esto no podía ser cierto, como es que mi vida de perfecta se volvió tan miserable, Tanya ni siquiera me dirigía la palabra desde que le dije lo de las brigadas, aun recuerdo su reacción al enterarse.

**_Flashback_**

—Hola preciosa, ¿como haz estado? — Le pregunte mientras ella estaba hojeando unas revistas sentada en el sillón.

—Bien ¿y tu, que tal tu día? — Me pregunto dejando de lado su revista.

—Todo bien preciosa, pero quería hablar contigo sobre algo muy importante —se corrió un poco en el sillón y me indico que me sentara a su lado.

—Dime Edward que sucede. —Se puso algo seria

—Hmm ósea no es que sea algo grave si no que, he pensado y me gustaría inscribirme en una brigadas que están organizando en Seattle y me gustaría que me acompañes, ya sabes, que tu también te inscribas, y no se, así podríamos pasar mas tiempo juntos, que te parece. —levanto una ceja algo sorprendida.

—No lo se Edward sabes que no me gusta mucho ese tipo de ajetreo, me estresa mucho, además yo no soy doctora —al terminar de hablar volvió a coger la revista que tenia cuando llegue, dando por terminada la conversación, pero yo no lo podía dejar así como así.

—Vamos será divertido además estarás conmigo, Bella, Dann, y Emmi... —no me dejo terminar de hablar cuando se paro de manera abrupta y me miro hecha una furia.

—Y esa es la verdadera razón por la que quieres ir —la mire sin comprender realmente que quería decir —Es por ella, por Isabella que estas haciendo esto o es que acaso vas a tener el descaro de mentirme. —realmente estaba enojada

—No te voy a mentir Tanya, yo le sugerí a Bella esas brigadas por que ella quería salir un poco de la rutina y es verdad todo esta monotonía cansa, un pequeño cambio por un tiempo no nos haría nada mal, por esa razón te estoy pidiendo que vengas conmigo a las brigadas. —no podía explicarle todo de manera detallada por lo que le dije lo primero que se me vino a la cabeza que era verdad aunque claro los problemas de Bella era cosa de Bella y mio de nadie mas.

—No voy a ir Edward—dijo de manera cortante, sin embargo trate de persuadirla.

—Pero preciosa…—no me dejo terminar

—No voy a ir y es mi ultima palabra si tu quieres irte con ella pues que les aproveche siempre es lo mismo, ya estoy mas que acostumbrada a ello pero lo que si te digo es que no te sorprenda notar ciertos cambios de ahora en adelante, siempre fui yo la que ponía todo de su parte para que estemos bien pero me canse, haz lo que te plazca —y así sin mas se fue a la habitación, dejándome como siempre sintiendo como un completo imbécil, pero era verdad quería acompañar a Bella pero quería que Tanya me acompañase para poder estar juntos y disfrutar de algo tan especial con la que se supone era la mujer de mis sueños pero, al parecer ella no quería saber nada de aquello y me dejo con una duda muy grande, lo había notado antes pero no había estado muy seguro, es que acaso ¿ella odia a Bella?, y ¿porqué?

**_Fin del flashback_**

No volví a dormir en nuestra habitación desde aquel día, y lo peor es que yo sabia que ella tenia razón yo siempre estaba al pendiente de mis pacientes, mi familia, mi Bella, mis amigos y era ella la que se preocupaba por nosotros, aunque siempre trato de recompensarlo siendo detallista, dándole obsequios invitándola a cenar, en nuestro aniversario preparando cosas especiales, pero todo ello cuando tenia tiempo, aunque trataba de que fuera lo mas seguido posible, el tiempo no era mi mejor aliado.

La mañana que nos fuimos a inscribir con Bella, ni siquiera apareció por la mañana al parecer salió muy temprano, y llego muy entrada la noche al parecer había estado bebiendo, trate de hablar con ella pero camino directo a su habitación y se encerró y así todos los fines de semana, por que entre semana mi horario se había vuelto realmente apretado salía temprano y llegaba a las siete de la noche, sin embargo trataba de hacer las paces con ella le llevaba flores todas las noches que estaba en la ciudad, le traía obsequios cada que llegaba de las brigadas le hacia la cena, pero ella me ignoraba de manera olímpica.

Y la ya no lo soportaba mas, necesitaba tomar medidas urgentes, sin saber como, mas bien mis piernas solitas me dirigieron al consultorio de Bella.

—Hola cariño ¿como estas? —salude tratando de que no se notara mucho mi estado de animo.

—Hola Ed, muy bien ¿y tu? —a quien quiero engañar esa mujer me conocía mejor que yo mismo así que era en vano tratar de engañarla.

—Hmm pues más o menos

—Porqué, que pasa cariño— me pregunto y pude notar gran preocupación en su voz

—Estoy muy cansado —me examino atentamente y vi en su mirada mucha culpabilidad.

—De verdad lo lamento Edward, sé que por mi culpa tienes que hacer turnos dobles, si a mi no se— la corte inmediatamente ella no tenia la culpa de nada.

—De que hablas pequeña, sabes que te adoro y procurare cuidarte siempre ¿ok?, además yo hago esto por que yo lo deseo y no son los turnos los que me tiene así, yo jamás renegaría de mis pacientes—no podía permitir que ella asumiera culpa en esto.

—Entonces, no entiendo—no podía mentirle pero tampoco tenia por que preocuparla con mis problemas.

—No te preocupes todo se solucionará— le dije esperando que lo dejara hasta ahí, pero eso era imposible por lo visto.

—Edward Cullen en este preciso instante me vas a decir el nombre de la persona que te esta molestando porque se las vera conmigo —la quede viendo, ella era tan adorable cuando se ponía así— y bien ¿quien?

—Jajaja tranquila mi adorable fierecita todo esta bien, es solo que…—de verdad no quería preocuparle con mis asuntos ya tenia suficiente con los suyos, pero…

—Solo que ¿que? —demonios, como rayos hace eso, nuca he podido decirle no a nada que ella quiera.

—He tenido problemas con Tanya, ya sabes —me di por vencido y termine contándoselo.

—Ven acá mi Eddy—ella sabia exactamente lo que yo necesitaba un fuerte abrazo de su parte, eso siempre ayudaba, luego nos dirigimos a su silla me quito el mandil de una manera tan delicada, al parecer quería consentirme y la verdad no me opuse en lo absoluto— ahora solo relájate ¿ok?

—Como Ud. diga jefa— me dio un delicioso masaje como siempre lo hacia cuando estaba realmente estresado

—Oh Bella me encanta eso que estas haciendo oh— me encantaba tenia unas manos mágicas, me relajaban tanto… de pronto recordé algo.

—Bella…

—Dime

— ¿Te han llamado los de las brigadas?

—Nop, se supone que hoy definirían que grupo va a ir, y entonces nos llaman…

— ¡Oh! —cuando de pronto una puerta se abrió

— ¡Hey chicos! con que haciendo cochinadas ¿eh?— esa solo podía ser una sola persona ¡Emmett!

— ¿Que?—pregunto Bella yo solo lo miraba, algo disgustado por su comentario fuera de lugar como siempre.

—Jajaja hay hermanita si se ve a metros las ganas que s… ¡AUCH!— bien hecho Rosalie— oye por que me agredes— pregunto haciendo un puchero el cual lo hacia verse muy ridículo.

—Si no tienes nada bueno que hablar mejor cállate— le contesto Rosalie

—Pero Ross es verdad esos dos— se quedo callado al ver la mirada que le dio Rosalie

—Ellos son adultos y son capaces de tomar sus propias decisiones y si quieren seguir ignorándolo como un par de idiotas es su problema ¡entendido!— wtf? Que rayos quiso decir con eso, ahora si que me dejo desconcertado...

—Jajaja — claro Emmett no paraba de reír

—Eh lo siento— dijo Rosalie muy apenada, al parecer Bella también estaba desconcertada.

—Dios el juntarte con Emmett si que esta afectando Ross, bueno que se les ofrece si se puede saber claro— le dije antes que Emmett comenzara a decir estupideces nuevamente.

—Pues veras Eddy este es el consultorio de mi hermanita y pues decidí venir a ver como estaba y me encuentro con que no esta sola si no que esta haciend…—al notar la mirada asesina de Rosalie al parecer olvido su chiste, gracias a Dios— que esta ocupada contigo

—Hmm bueno como han estado chicos— pregunto mi Bella.

—Muy bien Bella gracias, veníamos a invitarlos a cenar mañana a mi casa, voy a hacer una reunión muy especial y obviamente quiero que estén todos presentes sin falta —nos vio a los dos.

—Claro que estaré ahí sin faltan —contesto mi Bella

—Hmm cuenten con mi presencia, pero no se si Tanya pueda acompañarme —y er a la verdad aunque había decidido que hoy haría hasta lo imposible por arreglar las cosas con ella no sabia si me perdonaría o llegase al menos a algo.

— ¿Problemas con tu noviecita Eddy? — ¿tanto se notaba?

—Eso a ti no te importa tonto y haz el favor de dejar de burlarte de Edward entendiste o te juro que vas a arrepentir. — y ahí estaba mi adora Bella defendiéndome de su hermano como siempre, lo cual logro sacarme una sonrisa sincera, no es que necesitar de su ayuda realmente para defenderme de su hermano oso, pero me encantaba que lo hiciera.

— ¡Esta bien hermanita! Pero por que siempre lo apoyas y ayudas a él y a mí que soy tu hermanito querido nunca, estoy sospechando que quieres más a el que a mí, es mas estoy casi seguro

—Pues créelo ella me quiere más a mi que a ti y punto —no pude evitar decirlo de manera pretenciosa.

—Ya cállense los dos parecen niños, ¿como es que lo soportas? — dijo mi Bella

—De la misma manera en que tú lo haces, Jajaja — las dos rompieron en risas, mientras el oso y yo las veíamos ceñudos.

—Eddy creo que se están burlando de nosotros

—Yo también lo creo— dije dándole la razón.

Esa tarde paso muy rápido, aun que sabia que Bella aun estaba preocupada, no toco nuevamente el tema, lo único que hacia era tratar de reconfortarme todo el tiempo y de verdad funciono, agradecía enormemente todo aquello.

Ella jamás se metía en mis relaciones y cuando digo jamás era jamás, ni con mis antiguas conquistas peor aun con Tanya, aunque claro no podía decir lo mismo de mi, siempre le he dado su merecido a cada uno de los imbéciles que la a lastimado solo el ultimo se había salvado, ya que ella lo termino antes de que le rompiera su cara por lastimarla, obviamente ella jamás se ha enterado de nada de esto, solo lo sabia Emmett ya que era él el que en ocasiones me avisaba y juntos le dábamos su merecido al imbécil que la lastimaba o al menos pensaba hacerlo.

Deje a Bella en su casa y me dirigí a la mía, pero antes pase por la floristería nuevamente como cada tarde, compre un enorme ramo de rosas sabia que le encantaban a Tanya, llegue a casa y vi su auto estacionado, era ahora o nunca. Al entrar vi que estaba buscando algo en uno de los estantes de la sala.

—Hola preciosa, por favor necesito arreglar todo esto de una vez por todas—ella se giro y me quedo viendo algo disgustada.

— ¿Que quieres ahora? —dijo y siguió buscando lo que sea que estaba buscando.

—Ya te dije preciosa, necesitamos hablar arreglar esto, me duele mucho que estés así, no es sano ni para ti ni para mi, quiero pedirte perdón por lo imbécil que eh sido al no tratarte como en realidad te mereces, por no darte lo que te correspondía, perdón por lastimarte de la manera que lo he hecho— ella puso atención a lo que le decía pero no volteo, camine hacia ella y acaricie su brazo muy suavemente—de verdad lo lamento tanto preciosa. —Entonces mi miro directamente a la cara y sonrió de lado

— ¡ja! ¿Crees que soy imbécil Edward?, me dices esto ahora pero yo se perfectamente que no lo sientes realmente, tu jamás me has querido, eres un pésimo novio, un bastardo que no me supo apreciar cuando me tenia, pero ahora es demasiado tarde, las cosas jamás serán igual amenos claro que cortes toda relación con Isabella de ahora en adelante, no vuelvas a verla jamás y solo entonces las cosas volverán a como eran antes, me entendiste, vas a tener que elegir entre vivir tu vida conmigo como antes solo tu y yo o estar con tu amiguita, tu decides—no puede estar diciéndolo en serio ¿o si?.

—¿q..que? Tanya no seas absurda, Bella es mi mejor amiga la conozco desde que me mude a Forks desde que tenia siete años, ¿Cómo quieres que de un día para otro la deje de ver así como así? —ella me miro alzando su mentón.

—Ya te dije ella o yo, no tenemos nada mas que discutir, mañana en la tarde me das tu respuesta si no la tienes asumiré que la eliges a ella.

—Tanya lo que me estas pidiendo es un absurdo, como se te ocu... —me corto hecha una furia

—ya te lo dije es eso o es eso, ya me canse de recoger las migajas de tu tiempo, te quiero completo no a medias, estoy cansada de estar junto a un imbécil que no sabe lo que quiere, déjate de tonterías de una vez por todas, me escuchaste ya basta de esta porquería, no seas poco hombre, toma tu decisión de una vez por todas, a y también olvídate de esas estúpidas brigadas.

—Pero Tanya entiéndeme

— ¿Qué te entienda? Entiéndeme tu maldita sea, como demonios termine liada con una basura de ser humano y poco hombre como tú, aun no se como alguien podría querer a alguien como tu, ya te dije lo que te tenia que decir así que hazte a un lado—no pude reaccionar solo escuche la puerta cerrarse y la llantas del automóvil arrancar a gran velocidad.

No podía mas, todo lo que ella dijo me dolió mucho realmente, es que ¿de verdad era tan mala persona para merecer que alguien me quiera realmente?, pero lo que me destrozo fue la idea de no volver a ver a Bella esto no podía estar pasando, cuando es que mi vida dio tal giro, me dirigí al mini bar que tenia en el estudio y me serví un trago y luego otro y otro hasta que deje de llevar la cuenta, trataba de que este dolor tan grade que tenia dentro desapareciera pero no servía, el dolor crecía cada vez mas, sin saber que hacia me dirigí a mi auto y conduje sin rumbo, hasta que de manera automática pare el auto frente a la casa de Bella, era tarde pero como siempre, mis piernas hacían lo que a ella les daba la gana y pare frente a su puerta toque el timbre, y nada, toque otra vez y escuche su voz…

— ¿Quien es?

—Pequeña ábreme por favor…— no me había dado cuenta que estaba llorando

—Edward… ¿que te paso? —tenia el cabello mojado y puesta su bata, entonces recordé lo que me dijo Tanya, no pude evitar abrazarla fuertemente, no quería alejarme de ella, ¿y si ella tampoco me quería realmente como dijo Tanya?

—Tranquilo cariño todo esta bien, cálmate por favor, Edward tu nunca bebes, ¿porque hueles a licor? — me pregunto preocupada.

— ¿Tu si me quieres verdad pequeña?

—Claro que si tonto — me abrazo aun más fuerte. —Que tienes cariño, que pasa, dime por favor.

—Tu si me quieres, ¡lo sabia! —de verdad me alegro mucho escucharlo de sus labios.

— ¡Claro! como no te voy a querer ¿eh?, si eres tan tierno, dulce yo te adoro eres mi mejor amigo, ven tienes que dormir un poco…

Entramos y me llevo a la habitación de invitados, me quitó el saco y la corbata.

— ¡Que frio—dije al sentir las sabanas.

—Jajaja metete bajo las sabanas —dijo algo divertida pero en sus ojos había mucha preocupación. —Bueno a dormir Eddy — me arropo e hizo ademan de irse, pero la detuve.

—No te vayas, quédate a dormir conmigo esta cama esta muy fría, porfa — dije con voz pastosa, de verdad no quería que se fuera.

— ¡Como podría decirle no con esa cara del gatito de Shrek!, Esta bien pero déjame ponerme la pijama ¿si?

—Ok pero no te demores —dije acomodándome en la cama

Jamás pensé siquiera en la posibilidad de alejarme de ella, pero esto era demasiado difícil, sabia que no seria capaz de hacerlo, pero si no lo hacia perdía a Tanya para siempre.

—En que piensas —me pregunto bella, no había notado que ya había vuelto.

—Discutí con Tanya — solté de golpe

—Que paso—yo y mi maldita boca que no me hacia caso, como siempre que tomaba de mas, terminaba diciendo todo y cuando digo todo era todo y yo no podía controlarlo. —Me dijo que… no la quiero, que soy un pésimo novio, que… todo lo que dijo era cierto soy una basura de ser humano — me corto inmediatamente.

—Nunca jamás se te ocurra volver a decirlo ¡me oíste!

—Soy una pésima persona —ella se acercó y me abrazo muy fuerte.

—Tu eres el mejor hombre que he conocido, el más lindo, el más tierno, dulce —decía mientras me acariciaba reconfortándome —el mejor del mundo ¿ok?

—Lo dices por que me quieres

—Si te adoro, pero no lo digo por eso, lo digo porque es verdad, pero bueno ya es hora dormir ¿si?.

—Sip, pero no re vas a ir ¿verdad?

—Nop pero bueno ya, a dormir—dormimos abrazados como hace tiempo no lo hacíamos, ella siempre dormía conmigo cuando se quedaba en mi casa cuando sus padres viajaban o viceversa cuando lo hacían los míos cuando éramos niños, luego también lo hacíamos en la universidad cuando se sentía triste o tenia miedo.

Me encantaba sentirla entre mis brazos, me sentía completo, me dormí con una estúpida sonrisa en mi rostro.

En la mañana sentí a Bella removerse y salir de la cama, cuando escuche la puerta cerrarse abrí los ojos lentamente y me dirigí al baño en el espejo pude verme que sonreía como idiota, ese era el efecto que siempre tenia luego de dormir con mi Bella. Lave el rostro y fui a la sala, cuando escuche la dulce voz de Bella en la cocina y me acerque hacia donde estaba ella. Estaba cantando mientras preparaba el desayuno.

—I_'ve wasted my nights__  
__you turned out the lights__  
__now I'm paralyzed__  
__Still stucked in that time when we called it love__  
__but even the sun sets in paradise_

—_I'm at a payphone trying to call home__  
__All of my change I've spent on you__  
__Where are the times gone baby__  
__It's all wrong, we're at the place we made for two_

—_If happy ever after did exist__  
__I would still be holding you like this__  
__and all those fairytales are full of it__  
__one more stupid love song I'll be safe_

—_You turned your back on tom…_ al girar se asusto al verme parado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados, mirándola.

—Me gusta esa música—le dije sonriendo.

— ¿Que tal amaneciste? —me pregunto

—De mil maravillas cariño, ahora dime en que te ayudo

—Hmm ya termine ayúdame a poner la mesa— entonces sonó su celular lo cual la desconcertó un poco.

— ¿Si, diga? –la vi sonreír—Buenos días Damián ¿como estas? — era el coordinador de las brigadas — De verdad oh que bien, muchas gracias… Oh claro que si… …Igualmente y gracias nuevamente— colgó y se puse a saltar al estilo Alice no pude evitar reír ante eso, ella me vio, sonrió y corrió a abrazarme.

—Ed nos seleccionaron para ir a las brigadas en el medio oriente —sonreí ante su entusiasmo entonces recordé la cruel realidad que me golpeo de lleno en el rostro, recordé cada una de la palabras de Tanya.

—Que bueno pequeña —dije algo tenso, la escuche suspirar

— ¿Que pasa? —demonios que rayos se supone debo hacer.

—Nada ¿por? —trate de evadirla pero sabia que era una caso perdido, ella sabia que algo andaba mal.

—No quieres ir, ¿verdad?

— ¿A donde?

—No quieres ir a las brigadas— no lo pregunto, lo afirmo.

—Que por que dices eso

— ¿Por qué? Porque lo veo en tu mirada— ¡rayos!

Como se supone que debo decirle lo que estaba pasando, como decirle que Tanya quería que la arranque de mi vida, cosa que me dolía hasta lo más profundo de mi alma, como le decía que debía dejar las brigadas, dejar de verla ¿Cómo? ¡Maldita sea!

Al levantar la mirada vi su rostro, se escucho claramente ¡CRASH CRASH! ese era el sonido de mi corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos no sabia si fuese capaz de cumplir con la condición de Tanya pero tampoco quería perder a Tanya…

* * *

hola chicos y chicas como les va, ¿que tal les pareció el cap?, espero les guste y mil disculpas por mis horrores ortográficos.

Bueno pues verán aun no me decido de que va el siguiente así que díganme que desean un Pov Bella , Edward, Aaron o Tanya uds deciden nos leemos la próxima semana.

GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS :3 DE VERDAD

CUALQUIER COMENTARIO Y RECOMENDACIÓN SERA BIENVENIDO ;)


	7. Chapter 7

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mia :D**

* * *

**SUMMARY**

A pesar de que Bella tiene la vida que siempre ha soñado, se siente incompleta, que algo le hace falta para ser feliz. Un día se decide cumplir un sueño más y se va al medio oriente a realizar un año de voluntariado, ¿qué pasará cuando conozca a un precioso niño, al que el destino había hecho sufrir más que a cualquier adulto?

* * *

**********Lo se soy una persona terrible por no actualizar pronto, lo unico que puedo añadir a mi favor es que los exámenes no me dejan tiempo ni para dormir, de verdad espero disculpen mi demora :(**  


* * *

**Capitulo 7**

**Bella Pov**

— Ed nos seleccionaron para ir a las brigadas en el medio oriente –sonrió de lado pero… había algo raro

—Que bueno pequeña –suspire

— ¿Que pasa?

— Nada ¿por?

— No quieres ir, ¿verdad?

— ¿A donde?

—No quieres ir a las brigadas.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué dices eso?

— ¿Por qué?, Porque lo veo en tu mirada.

Y claro que no quería si sus ojos lo delataban, además reflejaba mucha culpabilidad en su rostro, lo cual me confundió mucho

—Edward se perfectamente que me ocultas algo muy grave que te esta matando por dentro, por favor solo quiero ayudarte, quiero que estés bien, dime que tengo que hacer para verte sonreír como antes, para que seas feliz, ya no tienes ese brillo que me encanta ver en tus ojos, ahora solo veo tristeza y remordimiento… ¡háblame por Dios! —grite desesperada.

Edward tenia su mirada en el suelo, trataba de evitarme con la mirada, pero por el movimiento de sus hombros note que sollozaba, odiaba verlo así, el nunca dejaba que nadie lo viera así, solo yo lo he visto de esa manera, no pude evitar abrazarlo tratando de reconfortarlo, el correspondió mi abrazo inmediatamente, permanecimos así mucho tiempo, cuando sentí que se tranquilizo tome su rostro y lo vi a los ojos, la tristeza abundaba en ellos.

—Edward tu sabes que te adoro con toda mi alma, y no me gusta verte triste, ¿que pasa?— dudo en responder—sé que tienes problemas con Tanya pero sé que hay algo mas…

—Bella yo te adoro, no tienes idea cuanto, tengo que…

— ¿Qué…?

—Pase lo que pase por favor no olvides que te adoro ¿si? —lo dijo con tono suplicante.

—y tu que yo te adoro a ti, ahora dime que pasa.

—Tengo que decidir algo muy importante pero elija lo que elija, sé que terminare lastimando a alguien…

—No entiendo— me envolvió en sus brazos luego me dio un beso en la frente— tengo que ir a trabajar pequeña se me hace tarde, te adoro—y se marcho dejándome confundida

Al llegar al hospital me dirigí directamente al consultorio de Tanya tenia que hablar con ella y si era necesario amenazarla para que deje de estar lastimando a Edward de la manera en la que lo esta haciendo, y tal vez ella misma me diga que demonios tiene a Edward así.

—Tanya necesito hablar contigo—dije apenas entre al notar que estaba sola

—Que quieres—me acerque a su escritorio y me miro de manera desafiante, la cual no me atemorizo en lo mas mínimo.

—Mira, yo jamás he intervenido en las relaciones de Edward—ella hizo una mueca irónica—pero al parecer ahora es necesario que lo haga.

—Por favor ni tú te crees eso.

—De que estas hablando.

—Tu eres la única responsable de todos los problemas que tenemos Edward y yo, tu con tu carita de mosquita muerta eres la culpable de que Edward y yo estemos a punto de terminar nuestra relación de todo este tiempo, por tu culpa y la esas malditas brigadas…

—Tanya esta equivocada, yo jamás me he

—Cállate por tu culpa Edward siempre me a dejado de lado, te dedica a ti mi tiempo y todo lo que sobra es para mi

—Pero yo jamás he…

—Conmigo no te funciona tu teatrito, se perfectamente que quieres quedarte con mi novio pero entiende, él me ama a mi, no a ti, déjalo en paz de una vez por todas

—Jamás he visto a Edward con otros ojos que no sea de amistad, estas aquivo…

—Por favor, todos se dan cuenta que no los vez de esa manera, si no como hombre no como amigo

—Cállate, estas loca, él es como mi hermano

—Pues eres una incestuosa entonces,

—Eres absurda, nuestro cariño es de amigos y yo haría lo que fuera para que dejes de lastimarlo, por que sé, que por tu culpa el esta como esta.

—De verdad… ¿harías lo que fuera para que tu amiguito deje de sufrir?

—Claro que si.

—Entonces vete, aléjate de él, así lo dejarías libre de tus tonterías, como esas dichosas brigadas y todos tus problemas, así el podría encargarse de su propia vida y sus propios problemas.

— ¿que? Que problemas

—los nuestros, por tu culpa hemos discutido y mucho, le dije que tenia que elegir entre las dos, él siempre te apoya en todo y hace lo que le pides por que no haces algo para ayudarlo tu esta vez—entonces eso era lo que lo tenia tan triste, maldita Tanya, pero tenia razón en algo el siempre a estado ahí para mi siempre que lo he necesitado, tenia que recompensarlo de alguna manera…

— ¿si lo hago, me juras que el volverá a ser feliz como antes?

—El me ama, si no discutimos más, lo cual es más que obvio si no estas en la mitad como siempre, créeme él seria muy feliz.

—Esta bien, lo hare… pero te juro que si no lo haces feliz volveré y te prometo ¡no te la vas a acabar!

—No son necesarias las amenazas absurdas—estaba decidido lo haría por el, por su bien.

Salí del hospital y me dirigí hacia Seattle tenia que hablar personalmente con el coordinador de las brigadas

Cuando llegue me dirigí al despacho y lo encontré revisando unos papeles

— buenos días Damián

—Hey, buenos días Bella como estas, como así por aquí…

—necesito pedirte un favor

—claro dime que necesitas

—veraz he decidido aceptar la propuesta que me hiciste hace unas semanas

— ¿estas segura? Sabes que como mínimo tendrías que vivir dos años en ese país como voluntaria.

—si esta decidido

—Bueno si es tu decisión esta bien, pero tendrías que viajar hoy a media noche a mas tardar—tan pronto, pero bueno tal vez es lo mejor

—no hay problema.

—muy bien, entonces te veo en el aeropuerto a las 11pm

—claro que si ahí estaré puntual como siempre

Me despedí y regrese a casa a hacer mi maleta, llame al director del hospital y le conté sobre mi decisión me deseo suerte y agradecí por todo su apoyo

Va a ser muy difícil despedirme de todos, pero era necesario, hoy en la cena les diría a todos bueno casi todos no se si tendría el valor para despedirme de Edward.

Ya en casa de Emmett y Rosalie, estábamos en el comedor disfrutando de una cena muy amena, entonces vi de manera nostálgica la silla vacia de Edward, tal vez era mejor asi…

—Familia, necesito su atención por favor, tengo algo muy importante que contarles—dijo Emmett poniendoce de pie, luego miro a Rosalie y sonrieron— buenos familia por favor saluden al nuevo padre de la familia y mas sexy por cierto—todos le quedamos viendo sin entender nada—por Dios que saluden al nuevo papacito—todos seguíamos igual—Rosalie ayuda por favor

—familia, estoy embarazada, serán tíos y abuelos—dijo mirándonos a todos con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro

—oh por Dios eso es maravillosa seremos abuelas dijo Esme y mi mamá

Todos sonreímos y felicitamos a los nuevos padres, luego de un tiempo, vi mi reloj y eran cerca de las 9, tenia que marcharme así que decidi que era la hora de decírselos.

—chicos necesito comunicarles algo, he tomado una decisión muy importante y espero que la respeten y me apoyen…—todos me miraban atentos—he decidido irme al medio oriente a realizar un voluntariado indefinido, ya que me han nombrado la coordinadora de esa área

—Bellita no entiendo, osea cuando tiempo te vas a ir esta vez—dijo Emmett

—es indefinido pero debe ser como minimo 2 años—la sala quedo en un silencio absoluto

— ¿estas segura de hacerlo hija?

—si mamá esta decidido

—Bueno al menos sé que el inútil de Edward cuidara bien de ti— o - o

—iré sola Emmett

—que eso si que no señorita, sobre mi cadáver, tu no iras sola y peor aun tal lejos, olvídalo

—Emmett sabes que lo hare con o sin tu consentimiento, aunque me gustaría sentir que mi único hermano me apoya

—Bella entiéndeme, no quiero que te pase nada

—lo se pero estate tranquilo confía en mi por favor se cuidar de mi, a demás no estaré sola irán algunos amigos con los que he trabajado estos meses.

—no lo se…

—por favor Emmett no lo hagas mas difícil de lo que ya es…

—esta bien hermanita, pero júrame que necesites lo que necesites me llamas enseguida escuchaste…así sea un vaso de agua y te juro que tomo el primer avión y te sigo ¿si?

—te lo juro…

Luego de despedirme de todos, me acerque a Esme sin que nadie lo notara

—Esme te puedo pedir un favor

—Claro cariño, dime—me miro curiosa

—Podrías entregarle esto a Edward por favor—se sorprendió al ver la carta pero no dijo nada, obviamente sospechaba que algo andaba mal con Edward.

—claro que si cariño cuenta con ello…

—Muchas gracias adiós—me abrazo fuertemente.

—suerte Bella, y cuídate mucho por favor.

Ya en el aeropuerto me encontré con Jacob un amigo de las brigadas, era muy simpático y divertido.

Una vez despego el avión me puse mis gafas y auriculares y me solté a llorar todo lo que me había aguantado en el día, sabia que mi vida dio un gran giro, solo esperaba que fuera para bien…

**Edward Pov**

Apenas y Salí de la casa de Bella me dirigí al parque me baje del auto y camine hacia el lago, era una gran vista, me senté y me puse a pensar en todo lo que me pasaba, recordé todo lo que había pasado con Bella desde el primer día que la vi, toda una vida juntos, la extrañaría demasiado, no puedo, definitivamente no puedo, luego de mucho tiempo en el parque entendí cual era la respuesta, adoraba a Tanya pero jamás podría preferirla ante Bella, iría con Tanya y le diría mi decisión, ella me hizo escoger, suena cobarde pero no me imaginaba una vida sin Bella

Al llegar a casa vi el auto de Tanya en la entrada, me di cuenta de la hora eran las siete y media, al parecer si que me había demorado mucho, entre y la vi sentada en la entrada a penas me vio me abrazo y devoró mis labios, no entendí lo que pasaba, pero al parecer cambio de decisión tal ves ya olvido esa estupidez de ponerme a elegir, deje de pensar y la bese con pasión, no hablamos ni una sola palabra, de nuestros labios solo salían gemidos y palabras de cariño…

Al siguiente día desperté en mi cama algo confundido tenia a Tanya entre mis brazos pero me di cuenta que nunca sentí con ella lo que sentía al abrazar a Bella, nunca sentía paz ni tampoco esa sensación de sentirme completo.

Necesitaba hablar con Tanya por que sinceramente tenía una extraña sensación de angustia, sentía que algo pasaba, mi pecho se sentía tan vacío…

* * *

Espero les haya gustado el cap, espero que estén atentas al facebook ( groups/504910789528974/) esta semana, por que les tengo una sorpresa, bueno no es que bestia de sorpresa, hice un trailer con mucho cariño solo espero que les agrade... :3

gracias por leer, y muchisiiiimas gracias por sus reviews n.n

**y recuerden que cualquier comentario sera bienvenido... :)**

pd: gracias por tu comentario Caroline Smit creeme lo tomare en cuenta ;)


	8. Chapter 8

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mia :D**

* * *

**SUMMARY**

A pesar de que Bella tiene la vida que siempre ha soñado, se siente incompleta, que algo le hace falta para ser feliz. Un día se decide cumplir un sueño más y se va al medio oriente a realizar un año de voluntariado, ¿qué pasará cuando conozca a un precioso niño, al que el destino había hecho sufrir más que a cualquier adulto?

* * *

**Saná - Yemen (Medio Oriente)**

**Pov Aarón**

Estaba parado viendo por la venta, extrañaba a mi mami la extrañaba muchísimo, quería que regrese pronto a pesar que sé que estaría muy decepcionada de mi por no haber cuidado de mi hermanita, aún recuerdo esa noche tan claramente, tengo pesadillas siempre…

**_Flashback_**

No sabía que pasaba solo escuchaba los gritos de mi mami, corrí a la cama de mi mami y vi a Amira llorando muy fuerte la cargue y la lleve fuera de la casa, tal vez si no la escuchaba llorar tal vez no golpee tanto a mi mami

-Tanquila amida, no llodes pofavo él se enojada, pofavo pincesa pofavo

Vi como un auto se alejaba, creo que era el de alguno de esos señores con los que él sabe llegar

-Mocoso aquí estas, dámela –sabía que era mala idea no obedecerle pero tenía miedo de que la lastimara como lo hace con mi mami o conmigo así que abrace más fuerte a mi hermanita

-Eres sordo mocoso dámela

-¡No! –vi como sus ojos se volvían más rojos que lo de costumbre

-Como te atreves mocoso del demonio –me arranco de los brazos a mi hermanita y la dejo a un lado del suelo entonces me golpeo. No recuerdo que paso después solo sé que desperté muy noche en el mismo lugar, me dolía todo, me levante y busque a mi mami o a mi hermanita pero no había nadie…

**_Fin del flashback_**

Hace un año que no sé nada de ellas, desde aquella noche no volví a hablar, las extrañaba demasiado, escuche abrirse la puerta y me encogí de miedo.

- Oh aquí estas, ven Aarón -era Adam el único que me había ayudado por decirlo de alguna manera y siempre que me veía me daba algo de comer sin que _él _lo notara obviamente, corrí a su lado

- Mira Aarón voy a hacer algo que sé que si alguien se llega a enterar Dann me matará inmediatamente así que espero que escuches atentamente lo que voy a decirte-solo asentí

-Ponte esto-me entrego una camiseta grande y una mochila muy vieja, lo hice inmediatamente

-Bien, vamos- lo seguí, subimos a su auto, nos alejamos mucho, de pronto sentí que el auto se detenía

-Escúchame bien Aarón en la mochila hay algo de comida y agua, ¿ves el camino que esta por allí? -Yo asentí nuevamente

-Bien, camina hacia allá y pase lo que pase jamás vuelvas por el camino que vinimos, entendiste, jamás-el vio mi duda en mi mirada

-entiéndelo Aarón ellas no volverán jamás y si tú te quedas en esa casa él te va a vender con un hombre muy malo, a la pequeña la vendió a una familia al menos, pero tú no tendrías la misma suerte, él te quiere vender en pedazos por favor no vuelvas, sabes que te aprecio mucho, él nos tiene muy vigilados, por eso esto es lo único que puedo hacer por ti, ahora vete por favor y no vuelvas, vete- grito lo último, yo tenía mis ojos llenos de lágrimas al saber que ya jamás volvería a ver ni a mi mami ni a mi hermanita, pero le obedecí y corrí lo más que pude luego la ver hacia atrás me di cuenta que el auto regresaba hacia la dirección donde vinimos, él me había ayudado a escapar, no sabía hacia dónde ir, pero al menos sabia hacia donde no ir…

Camine mucho tiempo, hacia demasiado calor, el sol estaba quemándome demasiado, pase cerca de un lugar donde había mucha basura, pero distinguí un sitio donde el sol no llegaba y me senté un rato, abrí la mochila y había una botella de agua y unas cosas envueltas en fundas, tome el agua, porque de verdad estaba sediento y la bebí de repente sentí que alguien caminaba hacia a mi

-Oh pero miren nada más, que tenemos aquí…

* * *

Holaaa!

Les prometí un pequeño adelanto aquí lo tienen chicas ;)

Les gusto? frustro? lo que sea? bueno espero sus reviews


	9. Chapter 9

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mia :D**

* * *

**SUMMARY**

A pesar de que Bella tiene la vida que siempre ha soñado, se siente incompleta, que algo le hace falta para ser feliz. Un día se decide cumplir un sueño más y se va al medio oriente a realizar un año de voluntariado, ¿qué pasará cuando conozca a un precioso niño, al que el destino había hecho sufrir más que a cualquier adulto?

* * *

******Capitulo 9**

**Saná - Yemen (Medio Oriente)**

**Pov Aarón**

Camine mucho tiempo, hacia demasiado calor, el sol estaba quemándome demasiado, pase cerca de un lugar donde había mucha basura, pero distinguí un sitio donde el sol no llegaba y me senté un rato, abrí la mochila y había una botella de agua y unas cosas envueltas en fundas, tome el agua, porque de verdad estaba sediento y la bebí de repente sentí que alguien caminaba hacia a mi

— Oh pero miren nada más, que tenemos aquí —vi que algunos niños grandes se acercaban a mí, mi mami siempre me decía que no debía juzgar a nadie antes de conocerla pero ellos me daban demasiado miedo, en realidad todos me daban demasiado miedo pero aprendí a ocultarlo, y como no hacerlo si él, "Dann" era el peor de todos, vivía conmigo y aguantaba sus golpizas e insultos a diario.

— ¿Cómo te llamas mocoso? —Pregunto el más grandote, yo solo le quede mirando sin mostrar miedo alguno, o al menos eso trataba.

—¿Es que caso te comió la lengua el ratón o eres retardado? —No podía contestarle, desde esa feo noche no podía decir nada las palabras no querían salir de mi boca

—¿Por qué me quedas mirando?... niño tonto, contéstame —me agarro de la camisa y me alzo

— ¿no piensas responder?— Me lanzo contra el suelo y me quito la mochila que tenía agarrada

—Veamos que tienes aquí…oh pero miren chicos, tiene comida— vi como sacaban todo y se lo guardaban en sus bolsillos, me dio muchas iras y me balance contra él, fue algo muy tonto pero, no lo se estaba cansado de esto

—muy bien mocoso, tú te lo buscaste— me golpearon todos a la vez, me dolía todo, pero la verdad ya estaba acostumbrado a sentir únicamente dolor era lo único que me recordaba que estaba vivo, y ya no quería eso, ya no lo quería.

—Esto te va a enseñar a no meterte conmigo estúpido mocoso— me dio una patada que me lanzo muy lejos y me golpeé con una piedra que estaba cerca, sentí como salía sangre de mi frente y todo se volvía borroso

—Maldición Yamal lo mataste

—No tonto no está muerto mira está respirando

—Mejor movámonos

—Está bien, movámonos chicos

Pude ver como se iban corriendo hasta que ya no los distinguí, me levante como pude y camine, trataba de alejarme de todo, ya no quería seguir así, quería que mi mami llegara y me abrazara, que me dijera que todo va a estar bien, que solo es una fea pesadilla, que diera mi beso en mi frente…

Camine no sé porque tiempo, pero sentí que ya no podía más, poco a poco el sueño me fue ganando, me senté sobre la arena, cerca de un árbol, y poco a poco me fui acostando, sentí que mi cabeza dolía mucho y me costaba mucho respirar…

Mami por favor vuelve, regresa mami, te extraño mucho, no podía ver bien, tenía mis ojos llenos de lágrimas, sentí como todo se iba haciendo oscuro, ¡oh no lo puedo creer! Pude distinguir a lo lejos un ángel muy bonito, sabía que era un ángel, mi mami me conto de ellos decía que los enviaba Dios para cuidar a los que no tenían quien los cuide, mi mami decía que eran muy lindos, que brillaban y tenían alas, ese ángel no tenía alas pero era muy lindo y podía ver como brillaba con el sol…

—¡Oh Dios mío!, ¿qué te hicieron bebé?...tranquilo mi amor todo va a estar bien si, ya verás que si —mi respuesta inmediata, fue sonreírle a ese lindo ángel

**Pov Bella**

Desde que llegue a medio oriente no he parado de trabajar, estas 3 semanas han sido agotadoras, pero para ser sinceros es porque yo así lo prefiero, mientras trabajaba no tenía tiempo de pensar en otra cosa que no fueran la brigadas, y en la noches llegaba demasiado cansada como para ponerme pensar lo mucho que me dolía no tener a Edward cerca, pero era lo mejor

Aquí había mucho trabajo porque la desnutrición era muy grave en todas las zonas, y si además le añadimos el factor maltrato y abuso, este país era una joya, realmente jamás pensé ver todo lo que he visto…

Hoy me exigieron que me tome un par de días libre o ellos me sacaría a patadas del puesto, sip esas fueron las palabras exactas de Jacob. Jacob no puedo creer lo enorme que se había vuelto en estos meses, lo quería mucho, era un buen amigo y se preocupaba por mi demasiado a decir verdad

—Bueno Bells… ¿estas lista para nuestro tour?— Hablando del rey de roma, no pude evitar sonreírle

—Claro que si Jacob — le sonreí y salimos, como dije hoy me exigieron que me tomara el día libre y Jacob se ofreció a llevarme a dar una vuelta en su 4x4, y aquí estaba conociendo todo Yemen con mi muy loco amigo…

Tres horas después estaba encantada con el paisaje, pero me dolía mucho el pensar que no podía disfrutarlo con Edward, a él le encantaba ir a explorar la zona y conocer sitios nuevos…

—Mira Bells en aquel restaurante hacen una comida exquisita, ¿tienes hambre?

—Lo siento Jacob, pero la verdad no tengo a petito

—Ok para la próxima será, ahora, que te parece si te muestro un lugar muy, muy secreto, tan secreto que hasta mi se me olvida a veces por donde queda —me dio una enorme sonrisa, yo solo asentí devolviéndole igualmente la sonrisa

Nos dirigíamos hacia el lugar secreto de Jacob y era verdad lo que dijo era hermoso, estuvimos ahí mucho tiempo conversando y conociendo detalles de nuestras vidas, me entere que tenía una hermana dos años menor a él llamada Rachel, se notaba que amaba a su familia con locura, me dijo que a él le gustaría tener una familia enorme, y que no se quedaría contento hasta ver nacer a su cuarto bebé al menos

—El pase muy bien esta tarde Jacob, gracias por todo…

—No es nada, bueno se está haciendo tarde, vamos hay que regresar.

—Claro vamos — estábamos regresando cuando pude ver una pequeña figura a lo lejos, al parecer caminaba con dificultad

—Jacob espera— Él se detuvo inmediatamente

—Que pasa Bells

—mira hacia allá— note que aquella personita se detenía y se recostaba en el piso, inmediatamente me baje y camine hacia esa dirección, no sabía como pero mis piernas caminaban cada vez más a prisa, sentí una gran opresión en el pecho al ver de cerca a aquella personita, estaba todo golpeado y tenía un corte en su frente.

—¡Oh Dios mío!, ¿qué te hicieron bebé?...tranquilo mi amor todo va a estar bien si, ya verás que si —él solo sonrió, pero fue casi imperceptible estaba demasiado débil, inmediatamente saque mi botella de agua y lo cargue en mis brazos de la forma más delicada posible, lo subí al carro y le di de beber, porque además de los golpes, estaba demasiado deshidratado y con desnutrición muy grave tenía que actuar rápido

—¡Vamos Jacob date prisa, necesita atención urgente!— Él asintió y acelero, yo no podía despegar los ojos de aquel precioso niño que tenía entre mis brazos, algo dentro de mi gritaba que lo cuidara mucho, porque esa personita de ahora en adelante sería lo más importante en mi vida, y lo haría, no permitiría que nadie, jamás vuelva hacerle daño

—Bebe precioso, debes hidratarte mi amor, eso es bebé, eso es cariño, todo va a estar bien cielo, te prometo que ahora todo estará bien — le decía mientras le daba de beber, tenía que mantenerlo despierto lo máximo posible, lave un poco su herida de la frente mientras la inspeccionaba, no era tan grave, sin embargo necesitaba dos puntos además tenía que evitar que se infecte así que la cubrí la herida con mi pañuelo, el pequeño angelito se estremecía en mis brazos probablemente ni entienda lo que le estaba diciendo, era tan pequeñito cómo es posible que alguien sea tan cruel para lastimarlo de esa manera, pero de algo estaba segura, jamás volverían a ponerle un dedo encima, de eso me encargaría yo personalmente…

* * *

Hola chicos y chicas espero que les haya gustado n_n

Quisiera agradecer a todas ustedes por leer y por sus reviews de verdad me hace muy feliz conocer su reacciones y opiniones muchas gracias : yolabertay,zujeyane,supattinsondecullen,EriM,pili,keimasen86,nardamat,Karla Stew Pattz, -ARG,Saha .C.I Y A TODAS UDS, gracias de verdad me inspiran y me animan mucho :)

Aprovechando que estamos cerca del 25 quisiera desearles a todos ustedes una muy feliz navidad, que el señor llene de bendiciones su vida y a toda su familia n_n

No olviden dejar sus comentarios n.n con todas su dudas, opiniones, inquietudes, etc

Nos leemos pronto...


	10. Chapter 10

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Stephanie Meyer, solo la ****Historia es mía: D**

* * *

**SUMMARY**

A pesar de que Bella tiene la vida que siempre ha soñado, se siente incompleta, que algo le hace falta para ser feliz. Un día se decide cumplir un sueño más y se va al medio oriente a realizar un año de voluntariado, ¿qué pasará cuando conozca a un precioso niño, al que el destino había hecho sufrir más que a cualquier adulto?

* * *

**Capítulo 10**

**Pov Bella**

**Saná - Yemen**

— ¡Oh Dios mío!, ¿qué te hicieron bebé?...tranquilo mi amor todo va a estar bien si, ya verás que si —él solo sonrió, pero fue casi imperceptible estaba demasiado débil, inmediatamente saque mi botella de agua y lo cargue en mis brazos de la forma más delicada posible, lo subí al carro y le di de beber, porque además de los golpes, estaba demasiado deshidratado y con desnutrición muy grave tenía que actuar rápido

— ¡Vamos Jacob date prisa, necesita atención urgente! — Él asintió y acelero, yo no podía despegar los ojos de aquel precioso niño que tenía entre mis brazos, algo dentro de mi gritaba que lo cuidara mucho, porque esa personita de ahora en adelante sería lo más importante en mi vida, y lo haría, no permitiría que nadie, jamás vuelva hacerle daño

— Bebe precioso, debes hidratarte mi amor, eso es bebé, eso es cariño, todo va a estar bien cielo, te prometo que ahora todo estará bien — le decía mientras le daba de beber, tenía que mantenerlo despierto lo máximo posible, lave un poco su herida de la frente mientras la inspeccionaba, no era tan grave, sin embargo necesitaba dos puntos además tenía que evitar que se infecte así que la cubrí la herida con mi pañuelo, el pequeño angelito se estremecía en mis brazos probablemente ni entienda lo que le estaba diciendo, era tan pequeñito cómo es posible que alguien sea tan cruel para lastimarlo de esa manera, pero de algo estaba segura, jamás volverían a ponerle un dedo encima, de eso me encargaría yo personalmente…

Llegamos al centro médico y canalice una vía de inmediato, estaba muy deshidratado y desnutrido, mientras le quitaba la camisa no podía creer lo que veía, tenía todo su cuerpo marcado, lleno de cicatrices y golpes, unos antiguos y otros recientes, no podía más, el solo ver su espalda me hizo estremecer, malditos bastardos quien le hace esto a un bebé Dios mío…

Mientras curaba sus heridas, Jacob traía el hilo para suturar la herida en su frente, el pequeño se había dormido luego de canalizarlo así que tuve que pedir ayuda a Jacob para colocar la anestesia y suturarlo, el bebé apenas y se movió…

Una vez que terminamos, me senté junto al pequeño, sin poder aguantarme acaricie de manera muy delicada su cabello, su rostro, su piel era pálida y suave, era un bebé precioso, su cabello era castaño similar al mío, sus fracciones eran tan delicadas sin embargo era tan notorio todo el sufrimiento por el que había pasado, a pesar de estar dormido su ceño seguía fruncido, mis dedos llegaron hacia él y lo acaricie hasta que comenzó a relajarse…

— Bella ¿estás bien?— la pregunta de Jacob me tomo desprevenida

— ¿Disculpa? —le pregunte por que realmente no le había prestado atención.

—Te pregunte si te encuentras bien— me contesto, y noté que estaba muy preocupado realmente.

— Si Jake no te preocupes

— ¿Segura? — me volvió a preguntar con una ceja levantada, yo solo atine a dar un gran suspiro y lo mire fijamente.

— La verdad es que estoy furiosa, como alguien puede ser tan…—ni siquiera pude terminar esa frase porque con encontré palabra para definirlo— Jake es tan solo un bebé y mira como esta por Dios, es inhumano lo que le han hecho.

— Lo sé Bella yo tampoco lo entiendo, pero lo hecho, hecho está, ahora solo nos queda hacer lo que sabemos hacer mejor, curar a ese pequeño y hacer que se sienta mejor ¿ok? —levante la mirada hacia sus ojos y asentí, aunque realmente no era eso lo que yo quería, yo sabía que lo más probable era que cuando se de aviso a las autoridades de esto, el niño tendría solo dos opciones: la primera, encontraban a sus "padres", ellos negaban todo y se lo llevarían de vuelta o nunca encontraban a esos bastardos y lo llevarían a un orfanato y ninguna de las dos me gustaban para nada ya que me parecían demasiado crueles y ese angelito ya había pasado bastante infierno para esta y muchas vidas más…

Seguí acariciando al pequeño por un largo tiempo, sentada junto a él, Jake se había retirado debido a que lo llamaron porque lo necesitaban en urgencias.

Sin saber cómo ni cuándo me sumergí en la inconciencia y no fue hasta que unas cálidas manos me sacudieron suavemente que desperté.

— ¿Bella, que haces aquí? — me pregunto un muy preocupado Jacob

— ¿Qué hora es? —se sorprendió un poco de mi pregunta

— Las 7 de la mañana, pensé que te habías marchado a tu casa ayer tarde—me dijo mientras me inspeccionaba minuciosamente— ¿qué pasa Bella?

—la verdad no sé qué decirte…

—solo dime que está pasando por esa linda cabecita tuya. —yo suspire derrotada

—Jacob no voy a dejar que nada ni nadie jamás lo vuelva a lastimar, y para ello hare todo lo que este en mis manos y dentro de la ley, si eso no fuera suficiente entonces… romperé las reglas que tenga que romper…—dije sin pensar lo primero salió de mi boca sorprendiéndolo mucho y la verdad yo también lo estaba, o tal vez no porque solo al ver su rostro nuevamente pude confirmar lo que había dicho.

—Bella él no es tu responsabilidad ni antes ni ahora…—levante mi mano para impedir que siga hablando

—Lo sé Jacob pero es lo que hare de ahora en adelante, ¡entendiste! — dije levantando un poco la voz al final, entonces vi como aquel pequeño ángel empezó a moverse, me senté junto a él si hacer ruido, abrió lentamente sus ojos color marrón igual a los míos y me miraron con algo de sorpresa al principio, luego aquellos hermoso ojos brillaron con algo que no supe descifrar, pero luego paso algo que me descolocó completamente, su mirada se llenó de miedo y terror incluso angustia, entonces se alteró y comenzó a moverse tratando de bajar de la cama lastimándose con el suero de su mano.

Yo estaba en shock pero rápidamente me compuse y trate de calmarlo

—tranquilo bebé, no pasa nada, todo está bien tranquilo por favor todo está bien—le decía mientras trataba de calmarlo para que no se haga daño.

—Bella hay que sedarlo está muy alterado—yo negué con la cabeza

— Bella entiende olvídate de lo que estabas pensando y trátalo como un paciente más él no es…—lo corte inmediatamente.

—Jacob cállate, si no vas a ser útil por favor vete— el me dio una larga mirada y se retiro

El pequeño seguía retorciéndose, pero cuando Jacob se retiró sus fuerzas disminuyen entonces aproveche para intentar tranquilizarlo un poco, lo abrace despacio pasando mi brazo detrás de su espalda y con la otra mano sujete la mano que tenía la intravenosa.

—tranquilo mi cielo todo está bien ¿sí? —le dije viéndolo a los ojos—no te va a pasar nada

El pequeño dirigió su mirada hacia su brazo que tenía el suero e hizo una mueca de dolor

—tranquilo precioso eso es para que te recuperes pronto, por favor cálmate si, tranquilo—el me miro nuevamente, pero esta vez no vi aquel terror de hace un rato, ahora solo vi miedo, lo cual no era de extrañarse para nada.

—Eso es mi amor tranquilo—empecé a acariciar su cabello y el empezó a relajarse poco a poco.

— ¿tienes hambre precioso, quieres comer? —le pregunte aunque sé que sonaba tonto ya que yo hablaba español y él… la verdad no tenía idea de sus edad exacta pero parecía de unos 3 años más o menos y no estaba segura si podía hablar y mucho peor que idioma, Dios que dilema, el solo me veía con una mirada tan intensa que me sorprendió, esa no es la mirada que uno espera en un niño tan pequeño si no la de alguien mucho mayor

— ¿quieres comer? —intente otra vez diciéndolo lentamente y el al parecer me entendió lo cual me asombro muchísimo porque asintió muy despacio, yo solo atine a sonreírle, llame a la enfermera para que le traiga su desayuno

—bueno precioso ahora solo toca esperar que traigan algo para que comas, ¿esta bien? —el me dio esa mirada nuevamente y asintió

Estuvimos esperado a que la enfermera llegara, sentados en silencio mientras acariciaba su cabello y el cerraba los ojos cada vez que mi mano acariciaba su mejilla.

Cuando llego la enfermera el empezó a alterarse de nuevo.

—Tranquilo bebé solo va a dejar esto, tranquilo—le dije mientras lo abrazaba más fuerte y él se relajó poco a poco pero solo cuando la enfermera salió se relajó completamente

—bien mi cielo, ahora a comer—tome la avena, sinceramente se te veía asquerosa—mmm bueno si es que puedes claro está.

El pequeño se acabó todo su plato de avena y su jugo el cual no estoy muy segura de que era pero igualmente se veía asqueroso, gracias al cielo no comía aquí o moriría de inanición, definitivamente tenía que traer comida decente para alimentar a ese pequeño

El suero que tenía estaba por acabarse así que tenía que cambiárselo, me levante despacio y él se asustó inmediatamente

—Tranquilo cielo, tengo que cambiarte el suero ¿sí? —le dije señalando la bolsa que estaba sobre su cabeza, el nuevamente asintió con algo de miedo en su mirada—no te va a doler cariño, ya verás...

Cuando cambien el suero llego Jacob y el pequeño otra vez empezó a alterarse, lo abrase nuevamente y eso pareció funcionar

—Veo que sigues aquí…

—Así es ya te dije que no pensaba moverme de aquí

—Pues deberías, he llamado a las autoridades y ellos ya han empezado a tomar cartas en el asunto están esperando afuera, quieren revisar al niño y empezar la búsqueda de sus padres, ya ellos sabrán que hacer ahora te recomiendo vallas a casa te des un baño y duermas un poco ya mañana podrás venir a verlo si quieres…—dijo todo eso sin verme a la cara, sus ojos miraban un punto fijo sobre mi cabeza para evitar mi mirada

—Bien hecho Jacob, pero no me voy a ir de aquí

— ¡Qué demonios te pasa! este niño no es nada tuyo entiéndelo…

—Vete—el me miró sorprendido— he dicho vete no entiendes—soltó un bufido y salió.

Mientras gritaba no me había dado cuenta que el pequeño cuerpo que tenía entre mis brazos empezó a temblar.

—Hey tranquilo mi amor, ese tipo es un idiota no le hagas caso yo voy a quedarme contigo y te cuidare ¿sí? —el me observo detenidamente por un largo rato— ¿si mi vida? confía en mi por favor... —esta vez asintió lentamente, pero algo en su mirada me inquieto, de nuevo vi miedo en ella.

Después de unos minutos entro una mujer llamada Victoria según me explico venía a revisar al niño para evaluar sus lesiones, tal y como lo imagine no se sorprendió en lo más mínimo, y lo único que me supo decir es "generalmente así corrigen aquí a sus descarriados hijos y que no se preocupe, trataran de encontrar a los padres, mientras tanto el niño va permanecer en el hospital hasta que se mejore, cuando se encuentre estable y si los padres aun no aparecen se le enviara a una casa hogar" y así sin más se fue.

Esa visita me puso furiosa ni siquiera se preocupó en preguntar el nombre del niño como rayos iba a encontrar a los bastardos esos, aunque ese no el problema si no que lo dijo con tanta despreocupación que sabía que el niño iría directo a la casa hogar.

—Hey pequeño, ¿cómo te llamas? —le pregunté otra vez y nuevamente no hubo respuesta, lo que realmente me estaba preocupando, sabía que me entendía pero… porque no respondía o balbuceaba al menos.

Comencé a revisar su boca, oídos, sus cuerdas vocales y lengua todo estaba bien incluso, sus ojos estaban perfectamente, pero era obvio que no podía hablar entonces seguramente se debía a su vida tan traumatizante que había tenido.

— ¿no quieres regresar con ellos verdad? —dije más para mí que para él sin embargo se puso nervioso y agitado, negó fervientemente con su cabecita—tranquilo jamás regresaras con ellos te lo prometo…—entonces se relajo nuevamente.

—El que no puedas decirme nada hace esto más difícil, pero no te preocupes ya me las arreglaré.

Viéndolo decidí que debía actuar pronto así que tome mi celular e inicie el grabador de video, entonces empecé…

—Oye pequeño tengo que preguntarte algo y debes decirme la verdad ¿estamos?—el asintió— sé que es difícil pero debes decírmelo ahora porque solo entonces podré hacer algo al respecto—me miro atentamente, sabía que lo que iba a preguntarle era demasiado doloroso y obvio pero era necesario —tus padres… ¿te golpeaban? —el agacho su cabeza pero no hizo ningún otro movimiento

—Bebé sé que es difícil pero debes decírmelo para poder defenderte de ellos—entonces escuche un sollozo que me desgarró hasta el fondo de mi alma

—Oh mi amor lo siento no quería lastimarte haciendo que lo recuerdes pero es necesario—dije entonces el asintió nuevamente, levante su camisa y grabe los golpes y heridas que tenía n su pequeño cuerpito.

Una vez que guarde el video llame al mejor amigo de Emmet, Aro él era el mejor abogado del país por lo que sabía que él podía ayudarme en este lio.

—Aro Vultori ¿Quién habla?

—mm hola Aro como estas soy Bella

—oh Bella como estas pequeña hace tanto tiempo que no te veo como esta Emmet hace años que no lo veo…

—mm Emmet está bien, ahora está esperando a su primer bebé—recordé lo feliz que estaba por ello mi querido hermano—mm yo llamaba para saludarte y pedirte un favor enorme—pude oír su risa de fondo

—claro dime que hizo eso enorme oso esta vez

—mmm este, no es por él, tengo un problema y me gustaría me ayudes a resolverlo, necesito que seas mi abogado

—Hmm claro Bella para eso están los amigos ¿qué paso?…—Le explique todo desde el principio, cuando termine él se quedo en silencio por un largo rato, tanto que creí que se había cortado la llamada o algo así.

—Aro… ¿sigues ahí?

—mm si Bella, estoy algo confundido, ¿entiendes lo que quieres hacer?, ¿estas segura de ello?

—nunca antes había estado más segura de algo en mi vida...

—está bien mañana por la tarde estoy por allá

—gracias te espero en el aeropuerto

—Bella sabes que esto será un proceso largo y muy agobiante ¿verdad?

—si no importa lo que tenga que hacer pero ese bebé no regresara con esos imbéciles

—está bien nos vemos mañana

Al colgar me dirigí al pequeño que me veía con sus ojos curiosos, yo le di una sonrisa y acaricie su pequeño rostro, y el cerro sus ojos al sentir el roce de mi mano sobre su mejilla.

—haré todo lo necesario para que seas feliz pequeño, te lo prometo mi cielo—entonces abrió sus bellos ojos y me regalo una preciosa sonrisa entonces supe que todo lo que haga a partir de ahora valdría la pena…

* * *

Hola como están chicas espero me disculpen por la tardanza pero no tenia compu, de verdad lo siento... :(

¿como les pareció el capitulo?... de verdad aprecio mucho su opinión...

Y MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE UN TIEMPITO Y DEJAR SUS REVIEWS... n_n

nos leemos pronto...


	11. Chapter 11

Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mia :D

* * *

**SUMMARY**

A pesar de que Bella tiene la vida que siempre ha soñado, se siente incompleta, que algo le hace falta para ser feliz. Un día se decide cumplir un sueño más y se va al medio oriente a realizar un año de voluntariado, ¿qué pasará cuando conozca a un precioso niño, al que el destino había hecho sufrir más que a cualquier adulto?

* * *

**Capítulo 11**

**Saná - Yemen (Medio Oriente)**

**Pov Bella**

—Aro… ¿sigues ahí?

—Mm si Bella, estoy algo confundido, ¿entiendes lo que quieres hacer? ¿Estás segura de ello?

—Nunca antes había estado más segura de algo en mi vida...

—Está bien, mañana por la tarde estoy por allá.

—Gracias te espero en el aeropuerto.

—Bella sabes que esto será un proceso largo y muy agobiante ¿verdad?

—Sí, no importa lo que tenga que hacer pero ese bebé no regresará con esos imbéciles.

—Está bien nos vemos mañana.

Al colgar me dirigí al pequeño que me veía con sus ojos curiosos, yo le di una sonrisa y acaricie su pequeño rostro, y el cerro sus ojos al sentir el roce de mi mano sobre su mejilla.

—Haré todo lo necesario para que seas feliz pequeño, te lo prometo mi cielo—entonces abrió sus bellos ojos y me regalo una preciosa sonrisa entonces supe que todo lo que haga a partir de ahora valdría la pena…

Pase toda la tarde realizando pruebas al bebé, al parecer tenia parásitos lo cual no era nada raro, pero lo que si me sorprendió fue que tenía una ligera anemia, ya que con respecto al grado de desnutrición que presentaba creí que sería más grave, pero gracias al cielo no era así, cuando regrese a verlo escuche muchos gritos los mismos que me alertaron que algo grave pasaba.

— ¡Sédalo de un vez! — esa voz otra vez

—Pero la doctora Swan dijo que…

—No te das cuenta que esta alterado…

— ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —dije y al menos tuvo decencia de verse avergonzado.

—El niño está muy alterado, es necesario dormirlo un rato para que se calme

—Eso no es necesario— busque al niño con la mirada y no lo encontré en la cama lo cual me asusto mucho.

— ¿Dónde está? —pregunte alterada, ellos solo señalaron bajo la cama, me agache y pude ver que estaba temblando de miedo, además de tener la muñeca izquierda sangrando, ¡oh rayos! sabía que no debía dejarlo solo—por favor retírense ambos, déjenme a solas con él.

La enfermera desapareció al instante, pero Jacob no, el seguía mirándome fijamente

—Ese niño se va a desangrar si no lo sedas, se arrancó la vía, ahora que…

—Jacob por favor retírate—lo mire fijamente hasta que salió

—Ven mi amor, solo estoy yo, necesito verte esa herida ven…—trate de disuadirlo que era imposible seguía ahí pero estaba temblando, verlo así me partió el corazón, me arrastre debajo de la cama, la cual era muy baja, apenas y cabía ahí, él vio mi intención y empezó a retroceder.

—Mi vida no te voy a hacer nada, ven mi amor necesito revisarte—el salió de ahí asustado, ¡oh no! justo cuando se supone había avanzado algo con él pasa esto.

Salí debajo de la cama y lo vi tratando de abrir la puerta para salir, eso me descoloco, ¿me tenía miedo a mí?, corrí hacia el pero me detuve a unos pasos de distancia con mis manos hacia delante.

—Lo siento bebé, sé que no debí dejarte solo, de verdad lo siento, por favor no tengas miedo, no de mí cielo yo jamás te lastimaría—vi que dudo unos segundos.

—Por favor créeme, yo te quiero cuidar, no dejare que nada malo te pase ¿sí? —se quedó quieto y dejo de temblar, bueno al menos estaba empezándose a relajar, lentamente avance hacia él y tome su mano izquierda, estaba sangrando pero gracias a Dios solo era un rasguño, nada grave.

—¿Te duele cariño?—negó con la cabeza pero tenía su mirada en el piso, entonces note que tenía los ojos muy rojos, y su rostro bañado de silenciosas lagrimas, suspiré, lo cargue en mis brazos y lo abrace fuertemente, entonces escuché un sollozo.

—oh mi amor de verdad lo lamento tanto, te prometo que no te dejare solo, ¿está bien?

Lo lleve a la cama y trate de curar sus heridas, cuando termine le di un suero oral no quería arriesgarme a que suceda otra vez lo mismo, luego se quedó dormido.

Después de un buen rato me di cuenta que ya era muy tarde y yo no había probado bocado así que tenía que salir a buscar algo de comer para ambos, pero no pensaba déjalo solo así que se ocurrió algo, solo esperaba funcionara…

…_UNA HORA DESPUÉS_

—Bueno creo que con esto estamos a mano verdad—me dijo Emily al entrar, vi que traía una mochila y una bolsa plástica

—Has salvado mi vida así que créeme ahora yo estoy en deuda contigo—le dijo verdaderamente agradecida, ella solo sonrió.

—Oh no es nada para eso estamos la amigas, bueno ahora si quiero ver a ese hombrecito del que te has enamorado… oh pero mi nada más si es precioso—se acercó un poco y vio sus brazos llenos de moretones— no puedo creer que alguien sea capaz de lastimar a una criatura tan indefensa… ¡bastardos!—yo solo asentí y suspire…

Luego de comer lo que me trajo Emily empecé a contarle todo lo que tenía planeado hacer y ella me dijo que cuente con su apoyo en lo que necesite, lo cual agradecí mucho, al rato sentí al niño removerse y finalmente se despertó.

—Mira mi cielo, ella es Emily una amiga mía y a que no sabes que—le mostré la funda que a tenia mi lado—trajo comida, pero verdadera comida no esa basura de aquí, toma mi amor—le di la bandeja con un poco de arroz, ensalada, puré de papas y pechuga asada—le di de comer despacio para que su estómago lo dirigiera correctamente y evitar alguna indigestión.

Asombrosamente no le incomodo la presencia de Emily y para ser sincera ¿a quien le incomodaría?, ella era un amor de persona, incluso le dejo que acariciara su cabello y cuando Emily se marchó el pequeño le regalo una sonrisa antes de irse lo cual me alegro mucho ya que eso aumento mi esperanza de que llevase una vida normal y olvidara su traumante pasado…

Al siguiente día tenía que ir a ver al aeropuerto a Aro, pero no podía dejarlo solo así que le pedí a Emily que se quedara con él, sin embargo cuando me estaba despidiendo se puso algo inquieto

—Mi vida volveré en un par de horas lo prometo—el solo agacho la cabeza, y se negó a mirarme nuevamente—oh Dios, cariño vas a estar bien ya veraz, Emily es muy divertida—nada, mire a Emily suplicante ella solo sonrió

—Si quieres yo puedo ir a ver tu amigo al aeropuerto, no tengo problema con eso—la mire agradecida

— ¿De verdad?

—Claro que sí, solo dame los datos de él y descríbemelo

Cuando ella se fue me di cuenta que tenía que empezar a prepararlo no quería que se altere cuando llegue Aro, además tenía que explicarle ciertas cosas.

—Mi cielo Emily fue a buscar a un amigo mío, se llama Aro, él me va a ayudar a nadie te vuelva a lastimar jamás y si es posible que castiguen a las personas que te lastimaron —al oír lo último, vi como abría sus ojos con algo de pánico en ellos—tranquilo mi cielo, todo va a estar bien, nadie te va a volver a lastimar, lo prometo. —él se relajó un poco

—Otra cosa mi amor, no siempre voy a estar pegada a ti, porque recuerda que necesito un poquito de privacidad de vez en cuando, además tengo ciertas cosas que arreglar para poder protegerte, por eso en ocasiones te quedaras con Emily ella es muy buena y también te cuidará. Ella tampoco dejará que nada te pase. Debes confiar en ella, ¿sí? —el agacho su cabecita, al parecer lo estaba pensado—por favor mi amor créeme ella es muy buena y te cuidara muy bien —tome su rostro en mis manos— ¿si mi cielo? —el asintió lentamente sin embargo aún había duda en sus ojos.

Más tarde se pudieron escuchar los pasos de alguien acercándose, era Emily y atrás de ella venia Aro.

—Oh mi querida Bella, pero mira nada más eres una mujer muy hermosa, siempre supe que serias aún más preciosa—sentí mis mejillas algo caliente, de seguro estaba como un tomate. —y ni que decir de ti pequeña también eres toda una belleza—dijo dirigiéndose a Emily la misma que se sonrojó igual que yo.

—Hola Aro ¿qué tal el viaje? —dije dirigiéndome hacia él y dándole un abrazo.

—Todo bien pequeña, bueno aunque estoy un poco cansado no me quejo porque gracias a eso estoy en presencia de dos preciosas damas—dijo sonriendo.

—Hmm gracias, Aro sé que estás cansado pero me gustaría que me informes como debo proceder ante este problema…

—Claro Bella no te preocupes, pero antes quiero conocer al pequeño—asentí y le indique que se me acercara

—Mi cielo él es Aro el amigo que te comente ¿recuerdas? —el asintió, pero note que tenía su ceño muy fruncido…

—Aro mucho gusto— Aro se acercó y estiro su mano en dirección al niño, pude notar que el bebé estaba muy tenso, me imagino que le incomoda estar con extraños, aunque podía sentir que tenía algo de miedo a Aro no era eso lo que mostraba su mirada, era como si estuviera enojado con él, no lo entendí finalmente tomo su mano y la quito de inmediato—Hey pequeño no muerdo, Jajaja—lo vi fruncir aún más su ceño me pareció muy raro—oh Bella, unos días con el niño y ya lo hiciste dependiente de ti, míralo esta que me mata con la mirada, parece un mini Edward Jajaja, por cierto, ¿dónde está? —ahora que lo pensaba él tenía razón Edward siempre lo miraba así, más bien parecía que viviese enojado constantemente con Aro, ¡rayos! Ahora que estaba tratando de no pensar en él Aro me lo recordaba nuevamente.

—Hmm él se quedó en Forks…—dije simplemente

—Oh tienen problemas, pero me parece muy raro, el literalmente es tu sombra, no entiendo cómo te dejo venir aca sola

—Larga historia de contar

—Pues tengo toda la noche no te preocupes

—No lo creo, Aro debes estar muy cansado.

—Hmm tienes razón preciosa Bella otro día será… bueno empecemos con lo que nos interesa…

Así pasamos parte de la tarde, él me explicó todo lo que se debe realizar en estos casos y lo que podría pasar… y también me dijo que era un proceso muy largo, sin embargo con sus influencias podrían demorar menos, lo que me sorprendió fue lo último que me dijo antes de irse, había una opción en la que podría acelerar muchísimo las cosas pero me parecía un locura en todos los sentidos de la palabra…

**Pov Aarón **

No lo podía creer que el ángel era real, era tan bonita, cuando me tenía entre sus brazos me sentí tan seguro, era igual que cuando mi mami me abrazaba, me gustaba mucho, cuando me dijo que me iba a cuidar y no iba a dejar que nadie me haga daño reventaba de felicidad este ángel era realmente bueno y me decía cosas bonitas igual que como lo hacía mi mami, sentí que algo en mi pecho que me gusto.

Mi ángel que se llamaba Bella era tan linda, ella me abrazaba todo el tiempo, me gustaba mucho y más cuando sentía su manita en mi cara o mi pelito, ella se dio cuenta que no puedo hablar pero se sorprendió al notar que la entendía, y ¿cómo no entenderla? si ella hablaba como mi mami me hablaba cuando él no estaba en casa, decía que algún día me podría servir, cuando toda la pesadilla pase… más tarde ella llamo a alguien y se puso algo rara yo la solo la vi sus ojos se veían igual a los míos pero los de ella eran más bonitos…

Cuando termino su llamada me vio, y me sonrió, me gusto eso se veía aún más bonita, ella toco mi carita yo cerré mis ojos me gustaba que hiciera eso.

—Haré todo lo necesario para que seas feliz pequeño, te lo prometo mi cielo—entonces abrí mis ojos y sonreí, nunca lo hacía pero solo verla hacia que mi pecho sintiera no sé, algo que sentía con mi mami…

Más tarde cuando me desperté ya no estaba, no por favor es que acaso todo era de mentirita, no por favor otra vez no, no quería estar solito, pero no veía a mi ángel por ningún lado, me dio mucho miedo, entonces ese señor que estaba con mi ángel llego y me vio lleno de iras, si era eso yo conocía perfectamente esa mirada.

—Así que ya te despertaste, me has causado muchos problemas con Bella, no sé por qué ella se está portando de esa manera, yo no veo nada especial en ti—eso señor no me gustaba para nada

—que hiciste para que tus padres te dieran tal paliza, yo conozco muy bien a los niños de aquí y sé que algunos son un verdadero dolor de trasero así que dime, te están buscando verdad…—oh no y si él hace que vengan los señores malos que siempre están con Dann, no lo podía permitir, si ellos llegan pueden lastimar a mi ángel… ¿y si ellos ya se la llevaron? ¡NO!... me dio mucho miedo y vi esa cosa que tenía en la mano in pensarlo la arranqué me ardía mucho pero no me importo debía irme de aquí ¡ya!.. Ese señor quiso agarrarme pero me baje rápido y me metí bajo la cama

—maldición mocoso tonto, oh no Bella va a matarme por esto. —salió cerca de la puerta

— ¡Enfermera! ¡Enfermera! —lo oí gritar, luego llego una señora, la misma que me trajo la comida.

— ¿Que pasa doctor Black?

—Sédelo está demasiado alterado, incluso se arrancó la intravenosa.

—Qué pero no puedo hacerlo la doctora Swan me dio órdenes de no sedarlo, ella me dijo que la llame en cuanto…—

— ¡Sédalo de un vez! —dijo ese señor malo.

—Pero la doctora Swan dijo que…

—No te das cuenta que esta alterado y además sangrando…

— ¿Qué está sucediendo aquí? —oh no se la llevaron, que bien, no pude evitar sonreír de nuevo, pero entonces recordé que ese señor malo y si él les llamaba, nunca antes lo había visto pero todos los malos son malos, ¿y si me encuentran aquí y lastiman a mi ángel?, ¡no! no lo permitiría prefería irme…

—El niño está muy alterado, es necesario dormirlo un rato para que se calme—escuche decir de nuevo al señor malo.

—Eso no es necesario, ¿Dónde está? —pregunto asustada, la vi agacharse, yo estaba temblando de miedo no quería que la lastimen por mi culpa, siempre era así, a las personas que yo quería siempre les pasaba cosas feas primero mi mami, luego mi hermanita, ojala a Adam no le haya pasado nada por ayudarme a escapar, todo era siempre mi culpa por eso no lloraba cuando me pegaba, sabía que me lo merecía por malo—por favor retírense ambos, déjenme a solas con él.

—Ese niño se va a desangrar si no lo sedas, se arrancó la vía, ahora que…

—Jacob por favor retírate—escuche como discutían.

—Ven mi amor, solo estoy yo, necesito verte esa herida ven…—me dijo, pero yo tenía miedo de que le pase algo por mi culpa, vi que se acercaba a mí, si lo iba a hacer, tenía que hacerlo ahora, Salí y trate de escapar.

—Mi vida no te voy a hacer nada, ven mi amor necesito revisarte—Salió de debajo de la cama y corrió hacia mí pero me detuvo a unos pasos de distancia con las manos hacia delante.

—Lo siento bebé, sé que no debí dejarte solo, de verdad lo siento, por favor no tengas miedo, no de mí cielo yo jamás te lastimaría— ¿ella pensaba que le tenia miedo?

—Por favor créeme, yo te quiero cuidar, no dejare que nada malo te pase ¿sí? —vi que estaba muy triste ella pensaba que le tenía miedo, cuando en realidad era al revés, no fui capaz de dejarla, si era muy malo tenía miedo que le pase algo pero no la quería dejar no ahora

Vi que lentamente se acercaba y tomo mi mano que tenía sangre, me ardía pero me lo merecía por ser tan malo y egoísta.

— ¿Te duele cariño?—negué con la cabeza me odiaba a mí mismo no me di cuenta cuando empecé a llorar, nunca lo hacía pero con ella las lágrimas caían sin poder detenerlas, ella me cargo y abrazo fuertemente, entonces solloce ella era tan buena yo no la merecía a mi lado pero era tan malo que no era capaz de alejarme de ella.

—oh mi amor de verdad lo lamento tanto, te prometo que no te dejare solo, ¿está bien?

Me curo y me dio un jugo no sé cuándo pero me quede dormido otra vez.

Cuando desperté la vi a mi lado y me sentía tan bien entonces me di cuenta que había alguien más…

—Mira mi cielo, ella es Emily una amiga mía y a que no sabes que—me dijo mostrándome algo—trajo comida, pero verdadera comida no esa basura de aquí, toma mi amor—me dio de comer y estaba mi rico jamás había comido algo así.

Emily la amiga de mi ángel no parecía mala, creo que debe ser otro ángel como mi Bella, quien será el niño afortunado de ella.

Al siguiente día mi Bella dijo que tenía que irse y me dio mucho miedo ¿y si se acaba su tiempo de ser mi ángel y se iba?

—Mi vida volveré en un par de horas lo prometo—agache la cabeza, tal vez se dio cuenta que soy malo y ya no me quiere—oh Dios, cariño vas a estar bien ya veraz, Emily es muy divertida

—Si quieres yo puedo ir a ver tu amigo al aeropuerto, no tengo problema con eso

— ¿De verdad?

—Claro que sí, solo dame los datos de él y descríbemelo

Me alegre al notar que se quedaría me gustaba mucho estar con ella.

—Mi cielo Emily fue a buscar a un amigo mío, se llama Aro, él me va a ayudar a nadie te vuelva a lastimar jamás y si es posible que castiguen a las personas que te lastimaron —ella sabía de los hombres malos, pero no los conocía ellos, yo sí y eran muy crueles —tranquilo mi cielo, todo va a estar bien, nadie te va a volver a lastimar, lo prometo. —ella siempre me calmaba pero igual estaba algo asustado.

—Otra cosa mi amor, no siempre voy a estar pegada a ti, porque recuerda que necesito un poquito de privacidad de vez en cuando, además tengo ciertas cosas que arreglar para poder protegerte, por eso en ocasiones te quedaras con Emily ella es muy buena y también te cuidará. Ella tampoco dejará que nada te pase. Debes confiar en ella, ¿sí? —ella tenía razón eso no se podía los ángeles tan buenos como ella tendrán más cosas que hacer—por favor mi amor créeme ella es muy buena y te cuidara muy bien —tomo mi rostro en sus manos— ¿si mi cielo? —yo asentí pero tenía miedo de perderla a ella también.

Pasamos la tarde abrazados ella me contaba cosas que me gustaban mucho y no dejaba de acariciar mi cabello cosa que me gustaba mucho, luego escuchamos que alguien venia.

—Oh mi querida Bella, pero mira nada más eres una mujer muy hermosa, siempre supe que serias aún más preciosa—vi como sus cachetitos cambiaban de color —y ni que decir de ti pequeña también eres toda una belleza—dijo dirigiéndose a Emily y le paso lo mismo a su cara

—Hola Aro ¿qué tal el viaje? —dijo mi ángel.

—Todo bien pequeña, bueno aunque estoy un poco cansado no me quejo porque gracias a eso estoy en presencia de dos preciosas damas—dijo sonriendo, ese tipo no me estaba cayendo nada bien, no me gustaba como veía a mi ángel.

—Hmm gracias, Aro sé que estás cansado pero me gustaría que me informes como debo proceder ante este problema…

—Claro Bella no te preocupes, pero antes quiero conocer al pequeño—vi que se acercó.

—Mi cielo él es Aro el amigo que te comente ¿recuerdas? —solo asentí, era definitivo no me caía bien…

—Aro… mucho gusto— se acercó y estiro su mano, no sé por qué pero sentí un nudo muy feo en mi barriguita, no me gustaba que le hablara así a mi ángel, ella era muy bonita pero no quería que él se lo diga ni que la mire así, tome su mano solo por mi ángel que nos miraba pero la quite de inmediato—Hey pequeño no muerdo, Jajaja, oh Bella, unos días con el niño y ya lo hiciste dependiente de ti, míralo esta que me mata con la mirada, parece un mini Edward Jajaja, por cierto, ¿dónde está? — ¿Edward, quien es él?

—Hmm él se quedó en Forks…—la note extraña parecía triste

—Oh tienen problemas, pero me parece muy raro, el literalmente es tu sombra, no entiendo cómo te dejo venir aca sola

—Larga historia de contar

—Pues tengo toda la noche no te preocupes

—No lo creo, Aro debes estar muy cansado.

—Hmm tienes razón preciosa Bella otro día será… bueno empecemos con lo que nos interesa…

Pasaron mucho tiempo conversando pero algo me inquieto, ¿quién era Edward? Y ¿por qué mi ángel se puso triste cuando escucho ese nombre? Con ese pensamiento quede hasta que mis ojos se sintieron pesados y como siempre que estaba en los brazos de mi ángel me quede dormido profundamente…

* * *

Hola chicas! ¿como estan? espero que bien... ¿que tal les parecio el cap?, se que me he tardado mucho en subirlo espero me disculpen pero bueno he tratado de hacerlo lo mas largo posible para compensarlo n.n

Muchiiisimas gracias por su paciencia y sus rr de verdad :3 es muy grato leerlos.

Nos leemos pronto :)


	12. Chapter 12

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mia :D**

* * *

**SUMMARY**

A pesar de que Bella tiene la vida que siempre ha soñado, se siente incompleta, que algo le hace falta para ser feliz. Un día se decide cumplir un sueño más y se va al medio oriente a realizar un año de voluntariado, ¿qué pasará cuando conozca a un precioso niño, al que el destino había hecho sufrir más que a cualquier adulto?

* * *

**Saná - Yemen (Medio Oriente)**

**Pov Aarón**

No voy a negar que estaba asustado pero también me sentía súper bien, mi ángel me dijo que hoy por fin saldría de este lugar me dio un miedo enorme al pensar que ya no volvería a verla pero en seguida me aclaro que iría a su casa, eso sí que no lo podía creer, yo iría a la casa de un lindo ángel me sentía el niño más afortunado de todos…

̶ Hola Emily, hola mi cielo… ¿cómo estás? - dijo mi Bella al entrar yo solo sonreí… ahora estos días se me hacía muy fácil sonreír, simplemente el verla hacia que mi corazón brincara de alegría

̶ Veo que te has divertido con Emily mi vida, bueno es hora de irnos pero antes debemos pasar a comer algo por un lugar que queda cerca de casa, no tienes idea hacen unos platos deliciosos. - nos dijo a Emily y a mí.

̶ Oh ¿el que recién abrieron?

̶ Si, ¿lo conoces?

̶ Oh claro que sí, el fin de semana cene ahí con Sam es muy bueno

̶ Perfecto, pues andando me muero de hambre, vamos mi cielo - me dijo y me cargo, salimos de ahí y nos dirigimos al carro

̶ Bella creo que olvidaste un pequeño detalle….

̶ ¡Oh rayos es verdad! - no entendía de que hablaban, mi ángel me miro y sonrió - tú me tienes hecha un lío ¿sabes mi cielo?

̶ Jajaja ya lo creo ¿y ahora?

̶ Pues tocará ir en el asiento trasero ¿podrías conducir por favor?

̶ Claro, pero recuerda comprar la silla para niños pronto… - mi Bella y yo nos sentamos atrás

Llegamos a un lugar muy bonito y la comida era muy rica me gustó muchísimo, aunque la verdad más que la comida, me encantaba la forma en que mi Bella me ayudaba a comer o cuando me limpiaba mi boquita y me llenaba de besitos en la cara…

̶ Bueno mi cielo listo para conocer mi apartamento, es pequeño pero es temporal mientras todo se arregla… - me dijo mi Bella dándome un beso en la frente.

Llegamos a su casa y era muy bonita, no sé porque me dijo que era pequeña si era muy grande hasta me mostró mi propio cuarto debería alegrarme por eso pero la verdad es que me sentí un poco triste, me hubiese gustado dormir con mi Bella ya me había acostumbrados a dormirme en sus brazos mientras me cantaba o mientras me contaba historia muy bonitas…

̶ ¿Qué pasa mi cielo, te gusto tu habitación? - Me pregunto inclinándose cerca, yo asentí con mi cabeza y sonreí, como no me gustaría era muy bonita hasta tenía una cama de carritos muy bonita y habían mucho juguetes en un estante, era muy lindo todo - seguro mi cielo si quieres podríamos cambiar un poco la decoración, como ya te dije esto es temporal mientras termino de arreglar unas cosas más, y si todo sale bien nos mudaremos, solo espero que eso sea pronto.

Yo asentí, ella me mostró todos los cuartos y pasamos toda la tarde jugando los tres, era genial desde que conocía a Emily ella se había convertido en mi mejor amiga obvio no era lo mismo que mi ángel, a mi ángel la quería muchísimo más, pero a Emily también la quería…

La tarde era maravillosa hasta que llego ese señor Aro, entonces todo perdió su diversión.

̶ Hola que alegría poder ver a este par de preciosuras, definitivamente alguien allá arriba me adora, para creer que soy digno de ver un par de ángeles tan lindos a diario - lo repito ese señor no me agrada en lo más mínimo, como se atreve a decirle y mirar de esa manera a mi Bella… y lo peor es que él hacía que ella cambie su color de carita, me molestaba mucho que ella dejara que él le diga esas cosas, este era uno de esos momentos en que odiaba no poder hablar, quisiera poder decirle a ese señor que no vuelva a decirle esas cosas… quiera poder decirle a mi ángel lo mucho que la quiero… pero no podía y eso me ponía aún más molesto.

̶ Hola Aro - oí contestar a mi ángel

̶ Hola como te va aro - dijo Emily

Se pusieron a conversar sus cosas, yo deje de escúchalos solo estaba esperando el momento en el que él se retira a su casa, trataba de distraerme con un carrito que estaba muy bonito que me regalo mi Bella era rojo y no tenía techo parecía de verdad me gustaba muchísimo…

̶ Hey mini Eddy… que bonito auto, tengo uno de esos real en Forks quizás cuando estés por ahí te lo muestro - ni en sus más lindos sueños… bueno ese autito dejo de ser mi favorito, lo deje a un lado y agarre el rompecabezas que me regalo Emily- jajaja lo ves Bella es idéntico, muero de ganas por ver juntos a este para de Eddys me matarían con la mirada pero la pasaría de lo más divertido al hacerlos rabiar de celos.

̶ No seas exagerado el solo es un poco tímido eso es todo - dijo mi linda Bella.

̶ Exagerado claro, vez Emily y espera a que conozcas a Eddy más grande ese sí que es peor, tu busca en el diccionario celoso y veras una foto de Edward a ladito jajaja - y ahí estaba otra vez ese nombre… quien será Edward de verdad me dio curiosidad, y ¿celoso? ¿Qué es eso? Nunca había oído esa palabra…

_**Dos meses antes**_

**Esme Pov**

Donde se había metió Edward toda esta semana he tratado de localizarlo y no lo ubico, me tenía muy preocupada, sé que mi hijo hacía tiempo que se independizo pero jamás pasaba más de tres días sin al menos una llamada de su parte, llame a Carlisle a ver si había ido a trabajar pero tampoco había aparecido por su trabajo solo había llamado a decir que no se presentaría pero nada más… esto estaba muy raro primero la semana pasada Bella se va al medio oriente sola y no por unas semanas como lo hacía antes si no por más de dos años… y para rematar esa mirada que tenía esa noche que se despidió me dio a entender que algo muy grave pasaba entre Edward y ella, ese par jamás se separaba y ahora así sin más ella se va sin despedirse de él y el desaparece… definitivamente apenas aparezca mi hijo tendremos una larga platica…

* * *

hola chicas espero les agrade el cap, esta cortito, lo sé pero prometo actualizar entre pronto de verdad... n.n

MUCHIISIMAS GRACIAS POR SUS RR *.*


	13. Chapter 13

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mia :D**

* * *

**SUMMARY**

A pesar de que Bella tiene la vida que siempre ha soñado, se siente incompleta, que algo le hace falta para ser feliz. Un día se decide cumplir un sueño más y se va al medio oriente a realizar un año de voluntariado, ¿qué pasará cuando conozca a un precioso niño, al que el destino había hecho sufrir más que a cualquier adulto?

* * *

**NOTA**

n_n Hola chicas de verdad no saben cuánto lamento la tardanza pero estas dos semanas no he tenido tiempo para nada por problemas de la universidad y de salud y para colmo no tengo internet por este mes, espero me disculpen, de verdad, prometo subir otro capítulo en esta semana. ;)

* * *

**CAPITULO 13**

**Saná - Yemen (Medio Oriente)**

* * *

**Pov Bella**

Hace dos meses que deje Forks por venir a cumplir un sueño y ahora me doy cuenta que fue la mejor decisión de mi vida, sentía tanta dicha, hoy por fin podre tener a mi pedacito de cielo junto a mí, en casa al fin… es verdad que aún hay mucho camino de recorrer para tenerlo junto a mi realmente pero por ahora ser su tutora de acogida era lo único que me quedaba debido a que no hay datos registrados del bebé, el solo recordar lo que me dijo Aro me ponía mal… aunque en sus últimas palabras me perdí totalmente.

_**Flashback**_

- Bella he estado averiguando en los registros de este país y al parecer no existen datos del niño, escanee sus huellas digitales pero no están registradas.

-¿y eso que significa?

-Bella, no sabemos nada del niño, ni siquiera su nombre, ¿y si las personas que lo tenían no eran sus padres? ¿Y si fue robado?, y ¿si sus padres verdaderos lo están buscando?... ¿has pensado en ello Bella?- era verdad y si los que lo lastimaban no eran su familia y el bebé ha estado secuestrado… no lo había pensado simplemente asumí que lo eran… pero no sabía por qué, simplemente sentía que debía hacer hasta lo imposible por cuidar de ese pequeño angelito.

-puede ser… pero también queda la posibilidad que su familia era consciente del maltrato, además es obvio que lo maltrataban desde muy pequeño por no decir desde siempre por lo tanto esta con ellos desde hace mucho tiempo- suspire y luego mire a Aro - no tienes idea lo que diera por oírlo hablar y que me diga todo, pero no es así y afrontaré el riesgo que conlleva seguir con esto, el bebé ya ha sufrido lo suficiente…- note que me miraba intensamente pero no dijo nada solo asintió.

-gracias por entenderme.- lo vi sonreír

-la verdad no me sorprende tu respuesta siempre has sido así, tienes un corazón enorme que me sorprende que no salga de tu pecho.

-gracias por todo lo que estás haciendo Aro, de verdad te lo agradezco de corazón nunca terminaré de hacerlo…

-no tienes de que pequeña, ya sabes estoy para lo que necesites, solo te pido que me hagas padrino de tu boda con cierto ciego que anda por ahí y listo, me gustaría cobrar mi parte de la apuesta-al terminar de hablar una enorme sonrisa se instaló en su rostro.

-¿de qué hablas?, no…-me dio un beso en la frente y se dirigió hacia la puerta y me dijo

-adiós Bella mañana te llamo para informarte lo que averigüe-me giño un ojo y se fue.

_**Fin del flashback**_

Me dirigí hacia donde estaba mi pequeño angelito y Emily, el solo verlo hacia que mi corazón latiera más fuerte…

- Hola Emily, hola mi cielo… ¿cómo estás?- el pequeño me regalo una bella sonrisa. - Veo que te has divertido con Emily mi vida, bueno es hora de irnos pero antes debemos pasar a comer algo por un lugar que queda cerca de casa, no tienes idea hacen unos platos deliciosos

̶-Oh ¿el que recién abrieron?-me dijo Emily

̶-Si, ¿lo conoces?

̶-Oh claro que sí, el fin de semana cene ahí con Sam es muy bueno

̶-Perfecto, pues andando me muero de hambre, vamos mi cielo ̶ lo cargue, salimos y nos dirigimos al auto.

̶-Bella creo que olvidaste un pequeño detalle….-dijo Emily sonriendo

̶- ¡Oh rayos es verdad!- como era posible, olvide el asiento de niño, la verdad desde que conocí al pequeño me había vuelto muy despistada lo mire sonriendo ̶ tú me tienes hecha un lio ¿sabes?

̶ Jajaja ya lo creo ¿y ahora?-decía Emily sin dejar de sonreír

̶ Pues tocara ir en el asiento trasero ¿podrías conducir por favor?

̶ Claro, pero recuerda comprar la silla para niños pronto… ̶ tuvimos que sentamos atrás no me quedo de otra.

Luego de comer fuimos a mi departamento que había alquilado, me sentía ansiosa, esperaba que al pequeño le guste…

̶- Bueno mi cielo listo para conocer mi apartamento, es pequeño pero es temporal mientras todo se arregla… ̶ dije dándole un beso en la frente.

Entramos al departamento y fui mostrándole cada parte de el sin apartar mi mirada de su rostro quería ver si le gustaba, todo estaba bien a él le gustaba su rostro lo reflejaba entonces decidí mostrarle su propia habitación aunque me iba a costar mucho, ya me había acostumbrado a tenerlo entre mis brazos al dormir, entonces su rostro cambio totalmente parecía triste…

̶- ¿Qué pasa mi cielo, no te gusto tu habitación? - pregunte inclinándome cerca, negó con su cabeza y lo vi sonreír - seguro mi cielo si quieres podríamos cambiar un poco la decoración, como ya te dije esto es temporal mientras termino de arreglar unas cosas más, y si todo sale bien nos mudaremos, solo espero que eso sea pronto.

El asintió sonriendo, pasamos toda la tarde jugando los tres, me gustaba verlo tan feliz…

Al llegar la tarde Aro llego, que antes me había llamado y me dijo quería hablar conmigo algo urgente.

̶ Hola que alegría poder ver a este par de preciosuras, definitivamente alguien allá arriba me adora, para creer que soy digno de ver un par de ángeles tan lindos a diario - es que jamás iba a dejar de hacerlo, era algo un poco vergonzoso, siempre decía ese tipo de cosas cuando estaba Edward presente pero ahora no estaba, en realidad no lo entiendo

-Hola Aro

- Hola como te va Aro ̶ dijo Emily

Luego de acomodarnos en la sala me informo que tenía que viajar debido a que se le presento una cuestión urgente con uno de sus casos, pero volvería en tres o cuatro días debido que era algo delicado, la verdad me puse algo nerviosa pero él me aseguro que hoy había dejado todo arreglado para que el proceso siguiera normalmente…

̶-Hey mini Eddy… que bonito auto, tengo uno de esos real en Forks quizás cuando estés por ahí te lo muestro ̶ dirigí mi vista hacia un muy mal geniudo pequeño y vi que seguía jugando con el BMW rojo de juguete que le había regalado, pero en cuanto Aro termino de hablar el pequeño vio el auto y lo dejo de lado para empezar a jugar con el rompecabezas, regalo de Emily ̶ jajaja lo ves Bella es idéntico, muero de ganas por ver juntos a este para de Eddys me matarían con la mirada pero la pasaría de lo más divertido al hacerlos rabiar de celos.

̶ No seas exagerado el solo es un poco tímido eso es todo - dije la verdad ya me estaba cansando ósea es verdad que Edward se ponía un poco molesto con los comentarios un poco fuera de lugar de Aro, bueno en realidad muy molesto… bueno tal vez la mera presencia de Aro lo incomodaba, y al parecer al pequeño también pero era debido a que al pequeño le costaba un poco relacionarse es todo.

̶ Exagerado claro, vez Emily y espera a que conozcas a Eddy más grande ese sí que es peor, tu busca en el diccionario celoso y veras una foto de Edward a ladito jajaja

Luego Aro se despidió ya que su vuelo salía en 3 horas y tenía que terminar de arreglar su equipaje, más tarde Sam llego a recoger a Emily

Después de cenar lleve al bebé hacia su habitación busque un pijama y empecé a desvestirlo para bañarlo, era muy duro ver su pequeño cuerpecito con tantas cicatrices, la verdad me partía el alma…

-bueno mi vida, cierra tus ojitos- dije tocando cerca de sus parpados- no quiero que el shampoo irrite tus ojitos amor-el los cerro y termine de aclararle el cabello, al terminar de bañarlo lo envolví en una toalla y lo lleve hacia su cama

-mi vida a ponerse el pijama-termine de secarlo y lo ayude a vestirse-precioso-dije besando su frente.

-pequeño quieres un cuento-dije mostrándole el libro de cuentos.-o quieres que te cante hasta que duermas- vi que el asintió-¿quieres que te cante?-volvió a asentir

-muy bien pequeño, ven...-lo tome entre mis brazos y empecé a cantar algo para el…

-_Imagina que no hay cielo_

_Es fácil si lo intentas_

_Ningún infierno bajo nosotros_

_Encima de nosotros solo cielo _

_Imagina a toda la gente_

_Viviendo para hoy…_

_Imagina que no hay países_

_No es difícil hacerlo_

_Nada para matar o morir_

_Y ninguna religión también_

_Imagina a toda la gente_

_Viviendo en paz…_

_Puedes decir que soy un soñador_

_Pero no soy el único_

_Espero que algún día te nos unas_

_Y el mundo será como uno_

_Imagina que no hay posesiones_

_Me pregunto si puedes_

_Ninguna necesidad de codicia o deseo_

_Una hermandad de hombre_

_Imagina a toda la gente_

_Compartiendo todo el mundo…_

_Puedes decir que soy un soñador_

_Pero no soy el único_

_Espero que algún día te nos unas_

_Y el mundo vivirá como uno…._ (Letra en español de "Imagine – John Lennon")

Al terminar de cantar vi que el pequeño estaba profundamente dormido, le vi un beso en su pequeña mejilla y lo deje descansar, me bañe y cuando iba a apagar la luz escuche algo parecido a un sollozo, fui a la habitación del pequeño y lo vi sentado en el piso cerca de la cama aferrado fuertemente a su tigre de peluche, corrí hacia él para abrazarlo pero note que estaba temblando y me veía temeroso…

-Tranquilo mi vida no pasa nada mi cielo todo está bien, tranquilo, aquí estoy tranquilo-trate de calmarlo parecía que había tenido un pesadilla o algo así, me quede abrazándolo hasta que trate de cargarlo entonces lo entendí…

-jajaja tranquilo mi cielo, estos accidentes a veces suceden, no pasa nada solo recuerda la próxima vez ir al baño, de ahora en adelante dejare encendida tu lamparita ¿sí?-le di un beso en su mejilla-tranquilo precioso, no estoy enojada, todo está bien.

Esa fue la primera noche de las muchas que despertaba a causa de sus pesadillas en esta semana sin embargo fue la única vez que presento enuresis (Pérdida involuntaria de orina, durante el sueño)

La estadía de Aro fuera del país se había alargado un par de días más pero mañana en la noche volvería según me había comentado, y yo como era obvio seguía con las brigadas a las que iba acompañada del pequeño dueño de mi corazón… al principio pensé que se aburriría y terminaría algo molesto, pero fue todo lo contrario al parecer le encantaba, es más incluso me ayudaba, era un amor y al parecer todas mis compañeras terminaron enamorándose de mi precioso desde el primer día, aunque claro al parecer Jacob aún estaba raro con todo este asunto.

-Gracias mi vida-le dije cuando me paso la caja de vitaminas.

-Muy bien vera es necesario que le de estos antiparasitarios como ya le indique este fin de semana y desde el lunes comience a darle un sobrecito de este al día, puede darle mezclado en su jugo a la hora del almuerzo, ¿sí?- la señora asintió.- ¿tiene alguna pregunta?

-No doctora

-Muy bien entonces creo que eso es todo siga las indicaciones que le di por favor

-Si claro-la paciente tomo a sus hijos, despidió y salió

-Bueno mi cielo eso fue todo por hoy, ahora vamos a comer algo y a casa, estoy muerta- dije cargándolo y dándole un beso-gracias por ayudarnos hoy mi amor-lo vi sonrojarse un poco

Al terminar de guardar todo decidimos ir con los chicos de mi equipo de la brigada a comer cerca, cuando terminamos Drake un compañero se ofreció a llevarnos ya que no traía auto.

Entonces unos hombres pasaron cerca de nosotros y vi que mi pequeño empezó a temblar mucho y se escondía tras mi pierna.

-oh… al fin te encuentro, se puede saber dónde demonios te habías metido mocoso, ahora si vas a desear no haber hecho lo que hiciste.

* * *

Lo sé, soy cruel u_u

Pero no me maten recuerden que en unos días subo el próximo capítulo n_n

Gracias por leer y por sus reviews *,* : .54m;karo :janalez ;BeLeNxiiiZzz ;pili ;nardamat Alisaness Cullen beakis ;Masen ;zujeyane ;EriM ;yolabertay ; ;zujeyane;LUZ. C.C katyms13 beakis EriM yolabertay Alisaness Cullen

Y A TODOS LOS Q LO SIGUEN GRACIAS

...y otra vez disculpen la demora…


	14. Chapter 14

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mia :D**

* * *

**SUMMARY**

A pesar de que Bella tiene la vida que siempre ha soñado, se siente incompleta, que algo le hace falta para ser feliz. Un día se decide cumplir un sueño más y se va al medio oriente a realizar un año de voluntariado, ¿qué pasará cuando conozca a un precioso niño, al que el destino había hecho sufrir más que a cualquier adulto?

* * *

n_n Hola chicas lo prometido es deuda aquí dejo el capítulo, espero les agrade ;)

**CAPITULO 14 **

**Pov Bella**

-Bueno mi cielo eso fue todo por hoy, ahora vamos a comer algo y a casa, estoy muerta- dije cargándolo y dándole un beso-gracias por ayudarnos hoy mi amor-lo vi sonrojarse un poco

Al terminar de guardar todo decidimos ir con los chicos de mi equipo de la brigada a comer cerca, cuando terminamos Drake un compañero se ofreció a llevarnos ya que no traía auto.

Entonces unos hombres pasaron cerca de nosotros y vi que mi pequeño empezó a temblar mucho y se escondíatras mi pierna.

-oh… al fin te encuentro, se puede saber dónde demonios te habías metido mocoso, ahora si vas a desear no haber hecho lo que hiciste.-jamás había visto a estos hombres antes pero estaba más que segura que eran los que habían lastimado a mi pequeño.

-Disculpen caballeros a quien creen que están hablando así-dijo Drake notando al pequeño temblar.

-¿Ese niño viene con ustedes?-pregunto aquel hombre, su tono de voz había cambiado a uno más ¿cauteloso?

-¡Sí! es mi hijo-dije inmediatamente -Y le rogaría no dirigirse o acercarse a él en su vida por que no dudare en llamar a la policía-dije cargando al pequeño, el hombre frunció su ceño y miro al niño que temblaba y se aferraba fuertemente a mí, entonces todos los chicos salieron del restaurante y se nos unieron.

-Disculpe señora al parecer me he confundido, discúlpennos-y se marchó seguido de sus acompañantes excepto uno de ellos, este dirigió una mirada severa hacia el pequeño, mi pequeño lo miro tímidamente y bajo su mirada inmediatamente.

-Eres un tonto, te dije que no volvieras-susurro, negó con la cabeza y se marchó.

Noté que el pequeño empezó a sollozar y lo abrace fuertemente.

-Tranquilo mi vida todo va a estar bien no dejaré que te hagan daño ¿ok?

-¿Me podrías explicar que acaba de pasar?-pregunto algo confundido Drake

-Esos hombres eran los que maltrataban al bebé, y al parecer lo acaban de reconocer, que demonios se supone que debo hacer, y para colmo Aro no está en el país, ¡rayos!.-todo esto me altero de sobremanera.

-oh… pero tranquila estas asustando al pequeño-oh por Dios lo escuche llorar ahora aún más fuerte.

-tranquilo mi vida, perdóname por haberme alterado, no te asustes mi vida todo saldrá bien no te va a pasar nada, ¿si mi amor?... tranquilo-poco a poco se fue calmando y se quedó dormido en mis brazos mientras nos dirigíamos a un hotel.

Tenía la corazonada de que esos tipos eran más peligrosos de lo que parecían así que decidí evitar poner en riesgo al pequeño, era posible que nos siguieran así que por hoy al menos esta habitación era más segura, recosté al pequeño, me bañe y me recosté junto a él abrasándolo, era tan pequeño y tierno que me era imposible evitarlo.

Desperté cerca de las once de la mañana había tenido una noche agotadora, mi precioso había tenido demasiadas pesadillas toda la noche, noté que se removía un poco y abrió sus preciosos ojitos y me vio tímidamente, acaricie su mejilla y le di un beso en su frente.

-hola mi cielo, tenemos que hablar algo muy importante cariño…-abrió sus ojitos algo asustado, entonces sonreí para que se calme.

-tranquilo mi amor, pero necesito que me digas algo… ¿esos hombres que vimos ayer… eran los que te hicieron esto?-dije señalando una de sus cicatrices que tenía en su hombro izquierdo, él se tensó y miro hacia abajo.

-Mi vida tu sabes que puedes confiar en mi…-entonces note que unas lágrimas empezaron a caer de sus ojitos-no mi vida no llores, pero entiéndeme necesito saberlo para poder protegerte.

Tome su rostro entre mis manos e hice que me mirase

-¿fueron ellos?-soltó un sollozo y luego asintió, entonces lo abrace fuertemente.

Oh esto no puede estar pasando, necesito acelerar todo es muy peligroso que el niño este aquí, estaba segura que esos hombres no se quedarían con los brazos cruzados, tenía que actuar pronto, hoy llegaría Aro y tendría que decirle todo esto, y además que he decidido hacer lo que él me dijo para que la adopción se dé lo más pronto posible.

Había decidido regresar a la casa para recoger unas cosas y quedarnos unos días en casa de Emily, estaba poniendo ropa del pequeño, entonces escuche el timbre, mire al pequeño que estaba guardando unos juguetes en su bolso.

-ahora regreso mi vida-dije sonriéndole, el asintió devolviéndome la sonrisa.

Al llegar a la puerta vi por el cerrojo pero no vi a nadie, lo que me pareció muy raro, me di la vuelta entonces fue cuando todo paso, escuche el sonido de una ventana rompiéndose y vi como cayo la puerta principal a mis pies había dos hombres con pasamontañas (una especie de media que se ponen en la cabeza los ladrones para ocultar su rostro) y uno más entro por la cocina.

-busquen al mocoso, ¡ahora!-grito el que había tirado la puerta-bueno señora el jefe nos encargó que le hagas saber lo que pasa a las mujeres que tratan de verle la cara de estúpido o intentan amenazarlo.

No ´pude reaccionar solo sentí un golpe en mi cara, caí al piso, pero él me siguió se colocó sobre mi abdomen y empezó a golpearme, luche con todas mis fuerzas pero era imposible liberarme el era mucho más fuerte…

Reuní todas mi fuerzas y golpee su estómago entonces comenzó a golpearme aun más fuerte, escuche los gritos del pequeño

-lo tenemos -oh no

-no se lo llevarán-grité

-¿y quién lo impedirá?... ¿tú?...-y golpeo mi abdomen con una patada…

-no te atrevas a tocarla nunca más-oí decir a alguien, entonces escuche un golpe y desapareció el peso sobre mí-en tu maldita vida, bastardo- oh por Dios esa voz, pero como…

-Suéltame imbécil

-El imbécil bastardo-golpe- eres tu –golpe-jamás-un ruido de una mesa rompiéndose- en tu maldita vida –otro golpe-la vuelves a tocar malnacido.

Era él no estaba delirando… esa voz solo pertenecía a una persona y siempre la reconocería pasara el tiempo que pasara…

-Ed… Edward…

* * *

Por fin apareció Edward… ¿qué tal les pareció la entrada de Eddy en escena?….

Gracias por leer y por dejar sus reviews… =D

Y MUUUCHAS GRACIAS POR SU CRITICAS CONSTRUCTIVAS DE VERDAD LAS APRECIO MUCHO LAS TOMARE MUY EN CUENTA ^_^

Nos leemos pronto ;)


	15. Chapter 15

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mia :D**

* * *

**SUMMARY**

A pesar de que Bella tiene la vida que siempre ha soñado, se siente incompleta, que algo le hace falta para ser feliz. Un día se decide cumplir un sueño más y se va al medio oriente a realizar un año de voluntariado, ¿qué pasará cuando conozca a un precioso niño, al que el destino había hecho sufrir más que a cualquier adulto?

* * *

**CAPITULO 15**

**Edward Pov**

* * *

**_Querido Edward_**

**_No tengo idea de cómo empezar así que intentare hacerlo lo mejor posible, antes que nada quiero que sepas que te adoro con todo mi corazón y te agradezco inmensamente todo lo que has hecho por mí, no tienes idea lo afortunada que me siento por contar contigo siempre… eres mi mejor amigo y eso jamás cambiara, una vez aclarado este punto, quiero que sepas que he decidido recorrer mi camino sola y te repito sé que cuento contigo siempre, pero quiero que entiendas que necesito hacer esto por mí para crecer y madurar como persona, haré lo que amo así que no te preocupes, no frunzas tu ceño me cuidaré lo prometo, por favor te ruego no me sigas permíteme hacer esto por favor… _**

**_A pesar de todo lo expresado anteriormente lo que realmente quería era pedirte perdón por no despedirme de ti personalmente, sí, finalmente decidí aceptar la propuesta de Damián, iré a las brigadas de oriente medio, será algo indefinido, realmente lo lamento, pero no tenía el valor de despedirme de ti, no podría, no quería escuchar o decir Adiós porque esto es un hasta luego._**

**_Te quiero mucho mi Ed te veré pronto, cuídate mucho por favor y se feliz yo haré lo mismo._**

**_Pd: sé que respetaras mi decisión y no vendrás a buscarme, y lo cual agradezco sinceramente._**

**_Tu Bella._**

* * *

-Mi bella… -suspire, dos meses, 15 días, y 3 horas habían pasado de la última vez que la vi, ahora yo cargaba su carta a todas partes para darme el valor suficiente para respetar su decisión, tenía que leerla para recordar porque rayos ella no estaba aquí para poder cuidarla de todos esos bastardos o del mínimo peligro, la extrañaba tanto que dolía, no existía ningún solo momento que no la tuviese presente, aun no entiendo por qué lo hizo sin embargo trataba de darle su espacio como Tanya me lo recomendó

-Hola ¿cariño como estas?- sonreí al verla, doble la carta y la guarde mientas me levantaba a besarla.

-Hola preciosa ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Muy bien venia para invitarte a almorzar

-Oh Tanya cariño de verdad lo lamento pero creo que no podre, tengo repleto mi horario de consulta al parecer hay muchos pacientes esta semana, realmente lo siento.

-Oh, está bien nos vemos en casa-asentí y le di un beso en la mejilla.

Tanya este era otro asunto a parte, no podía creer lo bien que nos hemos llevado este par de meses ella ha vuelto a ser tan cariñosa y amable como era al principio, la Tanya de la que enamoré…

Una semana antes que Bella se marchara Tanya me pidió que nos olvidáramos del mundo por un fin de semana y así recuperar todo el tiempo perdido y yo lo hice nos dirigimos a la playa y alquilamos un cuarto para el fin de semana y la pasamos muy bien, sin embargo ella me convenció y de que manera, de que permaneciéramos en ese paraíso toda la semana y como yo estaba tan feliz de arreglar las cosas con ella que lo acepte como había olvidado mi cargador del celular al segundo día mi celular murió completamente y realmente no lo eche de menos la pase genial, aunque algo en mí sabía que algo no estaba bien, sentía un vacío muy grande en mi interior, y por lo visto no fueron simples especulaciones mías realmente algo muy grave había sucedido Bella se había marchado y ni siquiera se despidió personalmente, cuando Esme me dio la noticia me dolió mucho su acción…

**_Flashback._**

_-Oh Edward querido donde te habías metido, me tenías muy preocupada_

_-Hola mamá, lo siento debí llamarte y avisarte que salía de viaje con Tanya per…_

_-¿QUE? ¿TODO ESTE TIEMPO ESTABAS CON TANYA?-¿qué pasaba, porque mi madre reacciono de esa manera?_

_-¿qué sucede madre?_

_-oh Edward no puedo creerlo, pero bueno tu eres un adulto, pero dime ¿ha pasado algo entre tú y Bella que desees contarme?_

_-¿con Bella?, no ¿porque? le pasa algo a Bella- lo sabía y hay estaba mi mal presentimiento_

_-oh Edward no sé cómo decírtelo pero, bella se marchó a sus brigadas hace una semana..._

_-¡Rayos! las brigadas lo había olvidado, pero ella regresará el fin de semana ¿no?-lo que vi en los ojos de Esme no me gustaron para nada era una mezcla de pena y tristeza no lo sabía bien_

_-Ella me pidió que te diera esto-me dijo entregando la carta que me daría una gran bofetada a mi sueño de total perfección en el que me encontraba_

_Ese día me enoje, lloré, me llene de ira y rabia, pero también de miedo, y si a Bella le sucedía algo yo jamás me lo perdonaría pero ella había especificado que no la busque, ¿Dónde había quedado el "juntos no enfrentaremos a cualquier cosa" o el "sin ti jamás"? desde niños nos prometimos estar el uno para el otro no separarnos jamás esa noche llegue a casa a hacer mi maleta para ir con ella así ella no me quisiera a su lado._

_Pero Tanya llego justo cuando iba a salir de la habitación y me detuvo, conversamos lo que había pasado y me hizo reflexionar acerca de mi decisión y me hizo ver lo equivocado que estaba, Bella necesitaba realmente estar solo y encontrarse a ella misma, me explico que incluso Bella había ido a verla para pedirle ayuda y consejos, pasamos toda la noche hablando acerca de ello hasta que me convenció nuevamente, Bella necesitaba su espacio y yo acepte respetarlo._

_**Fin del Flashback**_

Pero la extrañaba tanto que cada día era más difícil darle su espacio, no había llamado a nadie en todo este tiempo y yo necesitaba saber de ella cuanto antes, no estaba seguro si lo soportaría un día mas

Salí de mi oficina algo tarde y me dirigí a la casa de mis padres ya era costumbre visitarlos antes de llegar a casa con Tanya

-hola cariño ¿Cómo estás?-la abrace y suspire en su hombro, ella era la única bueno junto con Bella a la que yo era un libro abierto y era imposible no saber cuándo estaba mal.

-Extrañándola horrores mamá

- Lo sé cariño, lo sé

Cenamos juntos y hablamos un poco, pero antes de retirarme llego Emmet con un visitante nada grato a mi parecer

-Con que por aquí estabas Eddy…- gruñí por lo bajo.

-Aro…

* * *

Hola chicas disculpen la demora, este cap esta super cortito pero tranquilas hoy mismo les subo otro cap, como estoy en exámenes de la universidades es muy probable que demore un poco en actualizar en el próximo par de semanas por ello tratare de que el próximo cap sea lo mas largo posible...

GRACIAS POR LEER, POR SUS ALERTA, FAVORITOS , Y SOBRETODO POR SUS REVIEWS

CRÉANME SE QUE ME ODIARAN A VECES PERO SE QUE LES GUSTARÁ LAS BURRADAS DE EDDY ;) OBVIO QUE LEO TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS Y ME AGRADA MUCHO SABER SU OPINIÓN ES MUY IMPORTANTE PARA MI Y LA TOMARE MUY EN CUENTA GRACIAS POR TODO...


	16. Chapter 16

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mia :D**

* * *

**SUMMARY**

A pesar de que Bella tiene la vida que siempre ha soñado, se siente incompleta, que algo le hace falta para ser feliz. Un día se decide cumplir un sueño más y se va al medio oriente a realizar un año de voluntariado, ¿qué pasará cuando conozca a un precioso niño, al que el destino había hecho sufrir más que a cualquier adulto?

* * *

**CAPITULO 16**

**POV EDWARD**

Cenamos juntos y hablamos un poco, pero antes de retirarme llego Emmet con un visitante nada grato a mi parecer

-Con que por aquí estabas Eddy…- gruñí por lo bajo.

-Aro…- el me dio una sonrisa y asintió, saludaron a mis padres y ellos estuvieron encantados de saludarlo y yo feliz, nótese el sarcasmo… solo Dios sabe cuánto lo detesto

-Hey Eddy ¿verdad que estas feliz de tener aquí a nuestro querido amigo?-bueno al parecer Dios y Emmet.

-claro Emmet, aunque es una lástima no poder quedarme, justo me estaba despidiendo…-me levante y me despedí de mis padres, ellos obviamente se disgustaron por mi falta de modales.

-¿En serio Eddy? Es una lástima pero bueno como le estaba comentando a Emmet toda esta semana Bella ha estado reventando de felicidad

-¿Perdón?-no pude evitarlo, me di vuelta hacia Aro. – ¿has dicho Bella?

-Claro Eddy ¿no lo sabias?-me dijo con una sonrisa burlona.

-No sabía ¿qué? Y desde cuando estás tan al tanto de lo que hace MI BELLA además ella ni si quiera esta en este país-dije al borde de la histeria.

-Oh claro que no Eddy ella está en un país de Medio Oriente en Yemen para ser específicos

-¿Y cómo rayos sabes tú eso?- ok me estaba desesperando y mucho.

- Bella me llamo porque necesitaba de mis servicios y fui con ella, pero bueno los detalles son insignificantes lo importante es que Bella a estado que revienta de la Felicidad porque ahora puede tener bajo su mismo techo al chico de sus sueños…-Ok necesito romper algo en este preciso instante...

-¿Qué te pasa Eddy? Estas muy rojo pareces un farolito-me pregunto el imbécil de Emmet

-Nada ¿qué me va a pasar?-le dije mmm bueno más bien se lo grite pero quien le manda a ser tan metido

-Edward Anthony Cullen yo no te eduque para que te comportaras de esa manera, discúlpate con Emmet ahora mismo, oh maldición lo que me faltaba MI MADRE DEFENDIENDOLO

-Lo siento Emmet-note que sonrió levemente

-Claro Eddy no te preocupes, no es fácil enterarse esas cosas yo también estaba algo histérico pero luego Aro me lo explico y creo que es lo correcto mi hermana merece estar con ese chico, según lo que Aro me ha contado tiene una personalidad muy especial y protectora con mi Bellita además ella lo ama…-suspiro de manera fingida- quien puede ir en contra de ello Creo que sería genial en realidad y dime Aro ¿cómo los ves a los dos?

-Déjame decírtelo Emmet esos dos se adoran no pueden estar lejos el uno del otro, son inseparables y el chico es adorable aunque debo confesarte que me odia – toda la sala emitieron unas risitas tontas pero obvio Emmet soltó una gran carcajada

-no le encuentro el chiste como puedes estar tan seguro que es una buena persona ¿y si solo la está engañando y quiere aprovecharse de ella? No lo has pensado existen millones de personas que solo estar pensando en lastimar chicas inocentes como Bella y tu imbécil la dejas allá sola y aparte hablas maravillas de ese tipo, como puedes decir esas tonterías y si es un traficantes, no has oído hablar de la trata de blancas ese maldito país es el blanco perfecto… dame en este instante la dirección exacta no me pienso quedar aquí sentado mientras que ella me puede estar necesitando allá

-hey para un momento, Dios como puedes hablar tantas tonterías tan rápido

-dam…-el muy maldito me interrumpió

-NO primero escúchame, ella no es una niña ¿ok? Ya creció, ella sabe lo que hace, porque no lo puedes entender, tú no puedes ir ella es muy feliz con su chico allá y tú eres muy feliz con tu novia aquí ¿cuál es el lio?

- el lio es que ella es muy inocente adulto o no hay muchas persona que pueden hacerle daño y…

-NO ella es mayorcita, déjala tomar sus decisiones y tu toma las tuyas

-exacto yo tomo las mías, dame su dirección-exigí.

-NO lo arruinaras, además si querías estar con ella debiste ir con ella ya es muy tarde déjala sola

-de que rayos estás hablando ella se fue sin siquiera despedirse personalmente

-entonces con mas razón ella no te quiere allá, no lo entiendes

-pues que se aguante igual iré.

-y dime que le dirás a tu novia, no creo que ella este muy feliz que digamos ¿o sí?- maldición Tanya.

-no importa

-seguro Eddy puede que tengas problemas con tu noviecita-dijo el idiota de Emmet

-eso no les importa solo denme su dirección e iré a partirle la cara a ese imbécil

-jajaja no lo puedo creer como extrañaba esto, tu no cambias Eddy-se burló Aro

-¿me la darás o no?

-creo que no será necesario Emmet y yo viajamos mañana al medio día si quieres podemos viajar los tres juntos y yo mismo en persona te llevo a que desenmascararas a ese chico idiota que se atrevió a robarse el corazón de tu Bella

Pude ver en el rostro de ese par que algo se traía entre manos pero decidí ignorarlo por ahora lo q importaba era que iría a ver a Bella así ella no me quisiera a su lado pero necesitaba ver con mis propios ojos que ella estaba bien.

Al salir de casa de mis padres me dirigí a mi casa y al parecer Tanya no estaba porque su auto no estaba estacionado afuera, vi mi reloj y eran las once, a donde iría tan tarde, me dirigí a mi habitación a hacer mi maleta cuando escuche un auto detenerse

-Hola hey ¿Qué se supone que estás haciendo?- me dijo Tanya

-lo siento preciosa pero mañana tengo que viajar

-así si ¿A dónde?

-tengo que ir a medio Oriente a ver a Bella.

-¿a Bella? Pero ¿porque? Edward ya lo hablamos recuerdas ella necesita su espacio

-no Tanya no lo entiendes necesito ir a verla, siento que ella me necesita

-¡No Edward! ¡Basta! Si te vas será mejor que te busques otro lugar donde vivir porque te juro que no te pienso recibir aquí, sales por esa puerta y puedes dar por terminado lo nuestro ¿entendiste?

-¿QUÉ? Tanya debes estar bromeando tú me dijiste que me apoyarías en mis decisiones

-pero no en esa, no entiendes que ella solo quiere estar contigo, ella es una mosquita muerta que quiere tenerte para ti todo el tiempo sin importar que se meta entre lo nuestro, es una maldita zorra

-¡cállate! Jamás en tu vida vuelvas a decir ese tipo de cosas con respecto a Bella o juro por lo más sagrado que son mis padres que te arrepentirás-le grite.

-¡no me grites imbécil!

-pues no vuelvas a insultar a Bella

-la insultaré las veces que se me dé la maldita gana ella es una resbalosa que no le importa que tengas pareja igual se mete en nuestra relación para dañarla

-la única que daña nuestra relación eres tú con tu estúpidos celos, voy verla te guste o no y punto

-pues vete y no vuelvas

-lamento informarte que esta casa está a nombre de los dos así que legalmente yo puedo volver cuando quiera.

-eso lo veremos-la escuche decir mientras salía golpeando la puerta con más fuerza de la que debía.

Pase esa noche en un hotel, no quería escuchar las tonterías de nadie más. Desperté cerca de las diez de la mañana llame al hospital para avisar que me ausentaría y me prepare para ir al aeropuerto, cuando llegue vía a mi padre con un par de graciosos ósea Aro y Emmet.

En el avión para mi mala suerte me toco sentarme a lado de Aron y este no se hizo esperar para darme todos los detalles de lo bien y felices que se veía MI Bella con el dichoso chico, yo me mordía la lengua y hacia oídos sordos pero podía ver a Emmet con una gran sonrisa todo el viaje

-oh ya estamos cerca chicos-yo estaba algo desesperado tenía un mal presentimiento y los comentarios de Aro no ayudaban para nada.

-por cierto –Aro se detuvo algo asustado al girar en una esquina-¿Qué demonios?

-¿Qué sucede Aro?-pregunte

-creo que Edward tuvo razón después de todo, ese chico tiene algún lio con gente sucia

-¿qué?-dijimos Emmet y yo al mismo tiempo

-Bella jamás deja la puerta y esa ventana está rota

No espere a que terminara de hablar entre al departamento y lo que vi me lleno de furia.

-¿y quién lo impedirá?... ¿tú?...-dijo un tipo y golpeo el abdomen de mi Bella con una patada y se sentó encima de ella, yo no aguante más y explote.

-no te atrevas a tocarla nunca más- le grite, Agarre a ese imbécil de su camisa y le reventé la cara con mi puño, lo lévate del cuerpo de mi Bella. -en tu maldita vida, bastardo- me situé encima de él y lo golpee como si mi vida dependiera de ello y así era.

-Suéltame imbécil-dijo el bastardo

-El imbécil bastardo-golpe- eres tu –golpe-jamás-lo alce y lo tire sobre la mesa de vidrio que había cerca- en tu maldita vida –otro golpe-la vuelves a tocar malnacido.

Lo golpee hasta que quedo inconsciente, pero entre golpe y golpe pude escuchar a mi dulce Bella

-Ed… Edward…-volteé a verla y lo que vi me destrozo estaba llena de golpes.

-oh cariño tranquila todo estará bien te lo prometo, tranquila-la tome delicadamente en mi regazo

-ahora viene la ambulancia y la policía, encontramos un par más en la otra habitación

-idiota ¿te das cuenta en el peligro que la dejabas?-le grite a Aro

-lo siento de verdad

-Edward-dijo mi ángel con su voz muy débil

-tranquila cariño déjame revisarte, todo va a estar bien ya estoy aquí para cuidarte mi vida, tranquila, note que se relajó un poco pero luego se tenso

-Aro ¿dónde está mi bebé?-pregunto angustiada

-¡oh maldición!-vi que Aro corrió donde estaba los otros tipos. Bella entro en un ataque de pánico y se desmayó.

-EMMET VEN AYUDAME A BUSCARLO-grito desde la otra habitación

No entendía nada, ¿Cómo que Bella tenía un bebé? Y sobre todo ¿Dónde estaba el dichoso chico de Bella? Buen eso sabría más adelante por ahora lo más importante es que Bella este bien, pude oír las sirenas afuera bueno al menos la policía y estaba cerca.

Ayude a colocar a Bella en la camilla y fui con ella al hospital, no me despegaría de ella nunca más pase lo que pase, la única forma en la que me alejarían de ella seria muerto.

* * *

Hey chicas disculpen la demora aquí les dejo el cap espero que les guste

Gracias por leer y sus reviews :)

NOS LEEMOS PRONTO n_n


	17. Chapter 17

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mia :D**

* * *

**SUMMARY**

A pesar de que Bella tiene la vida que siempre ha soñado, se siente incompleta, que algo le hace falta para ser feliz. Un día se decide cumplir un sueño más y se va al medio oriente a realizar un año de voluntariado, ¿qué pasará cuando conozca a un precioso niño, al que el destino había hecho sufrir más que a cualquier adulto?

* * *

**CAPITULO 17**

**Saná - Yemen (Medio Oriente)**

**POV BELLA**

Todo estaba muy oscuro no podía ver absolutamente nada pero sentía todo mi cuerpo paralizado, de repente una luz me cegó, cuando pude acostumbrarme a la luz lo vi, vi a mi pequeño sentado en el piso mirándome con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, quise ir hacia él pero no podía, mi cuerpo seguía paralizado intente gritar, pero las palabras no abandonaban mis labios, vi que mi pequeño se ponía de pie y con una mirada melancólica me decía adiós con su pequeña mano, luego dio la vuelta y desapareció, no pude más estada muy frustrada y aterrada de no poder hacer nada para que no se aleje como último intento grite lo que más pude "NO" y fue entonces que sentí un dolor muy fuerte en todo mi cuerpo y pude abrir mis ojos y lo primero que vi fue a un Edward muy preocupado con unas marcadas ojeras bajo sus bellos ojos.

-Gracias a Dios despertaste, ¿Cómo te sientes cariño?-pregunto dulcemente, además noté algo de alivio en su rostro.

-Edward… estoy bien… -dije algo jadeante sin embargo tenía todo el cuerpo adolorido y él lo notó obviamente.

-Tranquila pequeña voy a subir la dosis de analgésicos, te sentirás mejor-mientras el aplicaba la morfina, un recuerdo me nublo completamente y me lleno de terror.

-Oh Edward ¿dónde está mi bebé? ¿Está bien? ¿Por qué no lo veo, donde esta? ¿Lo tiene Aro o Emmy?-pregunte llena de pánico.

-Tranquila mi cielo, necesito que estés tranquila, tienes golpes muy severos te necesito serena para que te recuperes pronto.

-Edward por favor solo dime que está bien…-dije en un hilo de voz.

-Mi vida de verdad no tienes idea de cuanto lo siento, debes ser fuerte, te juro por lo más sagrado que son mi madre y tú que lo encontraremos así sea lo último que haga…- dijo abrasándome como era posible por mis golpes, sin embargo, deje de escucharlo, lo único que tenía en mi cabeza en este instante era que mi bebé ya no estaba conmigo, se lo habían llevado y yo no pude hacer nada para evitarlo, no sé en qué momento pero mi cuerpo se fue sumergiendo nuevamente en la oscuridad… esto podía estar pasando no era justo…

POV AARÓN

-Sujétalo ahora imbécil

-Eso estoy haciendo ¿no ves?, mocoso sal de ahí-me decía llegando junto a mí, tomo mi brazo y tiro de él, me dolía pero la verdad tenía mucho miedo no por mi si no por mi Ángel mi Bella podía escuchar claramente los golpes, yo no quería que la lastimen por eso debí irme en el momento que tuve la oportunidad, pero como el niño malo que soy me quede y ahora ella está siendo castigada por mi culpa, pero yo el que merecía esos golpes no ella, ella no tenía la culpa de nada ella era la más buena del mundo, me sentía horrible yo merecía que me golpearan, merecía ser castigado por ser tan malo, así que acepte mi castigo, Salí fuera de la cama y me agarraron solo pude cerrar mis ojos antes de sentir un golpe en mi cara.

-estúpido mocoso ahora te llevare con Dann para que recibas tu merecido por tratar de escaparte.

-Antón, dámelo yo lo llevare estoy cansado de esto terminen el trabajo iré por el camión, no debo recordarte el que limpies todas huellas que todos ustedes imbéciles han dejado por toda la casa ¿verdad?

-Oh rayos, maldita sea, estas bromeando ¿verdad?

-Nunca bromeo idiota, será mejor que comiences ¡ya!

-Está bien… LO TENEMOS-grito aquel señor, yo no podía abrir mis ojos, tenía mucho miedo de lo que pudiesen hacer a mi Bella, tenía tanto miedo y rabia por ser tan cobarde y no poder ayudarla, no pude cuidar a mi mami, ni a mi princesita Amira y ahora tampoco a mi lindo angelito Bella, no merecía haber conocido a esas personas tan buenas, merecía lo que Dann tenía planeado lo que sea que fuera.

Sentí que salíamos a fuera mientras alguien me llevaba en su hombro, escuche mucho ruidos y sentí que nos alejamos rápidamente, me sentó en el camión y arranco haciendo muchos ruidos vi por la ventana aunque algo borroso por que lloraba en silencio, todo pasaba muy rápido, me limpie la cara con mi camisa y por primera vez vi con quien estaba.

El me miro muy enojado, lo sabía porque cuando lo estaba se ponía muy rojo.

-¿Tienes idea todo lo que has causado Aarón?

Lo mire a los ojos y luego baje mi mirada hacia mis zapatos, sabía muy bien lo que había provocado, por mi culpa Bella estaba en un grave peligro, y eso me dolía demasiado pero que podía hacer yo, nada porque soy un cobarde. Escuche que suspiraba y nego con su cabeza.

-No Aarón discúlpame, estoy nervioso no sé lo que digo, nada de esto es tu culpa nada de esto es tu culpa, los único culpables somos Dann y yo nadie más, tu eres una de las víctimas de este infierno nada más, y por favor deja de culparte, no había nada que pudiese hacer allí, conoces la fuerza de esos hombre y sabes cómo es la persona para la que trabajan…-yo negaba con mi cabeza, claro que pude hacer algo debí irme en cuanto tuve la oportunidad en el hospital.

-No niño terco no es tu culpa, sin embargo creo que lo que pase de ahora en adelante será decisión tuya y de nadie más…

No entendí lo que decía, ¿no se supone que me llevaría con Dann? Lo vi sonreír ante mi cara llena de confusión.

-He decidido que ya he aprendido todo lo que necesitaba ahora iré por mi cuenta, así que dime… ¿quieres venir conmigo? Solo tú y yo nadie más…

Lo que dijo Adam me dejo muy confundido, ¿que se supone que debo decir o hacer ante eso? Yo quería saber cómo estaba mi Bella

-Sé que quieres mucho a la doctora, te he estado vigilando, y créeme cuando te digo que hice todo lo posible para despistar a Dann pero ya vez es muy astuto y no pude hacer nada –mis ojos mi ardían, no podía detener mis lagrimas

- Aarón ella estará bien-Lo mire sorprendido, ¿Cómo lo sabía?-cuando salimos noté que llegaba otro auto, reconocí a uno de los hombres, según las investigaciones que hice se llama Aro, así que no te preocupes de seguro acabaron fácilmente con los tres babosos esos, así que tranquilízate.

No podía hacerlo necesitaba verla y confirmar que ella estaba bien, advertirle que se marche lejos y no vuelva por aquí jamás aunque me dolía el no verla nunca más.

-Aarón no puedes regresar con ella, él los encontraría fácilmente, tengo todo planeado, en este momento vamos a cambiar de auto y un amigo que me debe un gran favor desaparecerá este camión y pensaran que hemos muerto así quedaremos libres pero necesito que me digas si estás dispuesto a irte conmigo, el regresar con ella es imposible, lo único que harás es ponerla en más riesgo y no creo que quieras eso ¿verdad?

Negué con mi cabeza no la pondría en riesgo nunca más yo sabía perfectamente lo que Dann podría hacerle si él quisiera y no lo permitiría, ya no nunca más…

-Entonces vendrás conmigo-yo asentí-créeme no te arrepentirás será genial tengo tus verdaderos documentos y los míos por si los necesitamos algún día y también tengo los nuevos los que nos permitirán vivir una nueva vida lejos de aquí…

Bajamos del camión y vi que conversaba con un hombre luego subimos a otro auto paso mucho tiempo todo estaba oscuro, sentí que el auto se detuvo.

-Tienes hambre Aarón porque yo me comería una vaca del hambre que tengo, vamos.-comimos y seguimos nuestro camino no se a dónde.

Miraba por la ventana sintiendo como mis lágrimas otra vez mojaban mi cara, no podía dejar de pensar en mi Bella ¿Cómo estará? ¿Estará bien? ¿Me extrañara? En el cielo había muchas estrellas, me recordó a la noche que vi por última vez a mi princesa Amira, no pude evitar sollozar...

-Ohm creo que merecemos un descanso-entro a un lugar oscuro y tapo el auto entramos a un hotel y se acostó…

-Sabes Aarón… me recuerdas demasiado a tu madre... yo amaba a tu madre más que nada en este mundo-dijo con mucha tristeza en su voz, yo lo mire sorprendido-mira tengo algo para ti que sé que te agradara...

Tomo su maleta y saco algo cuando me acerque vi que era una fotografía

-Es ella Aarón, es tu madre…-tome la foto hace mucho que no la veía era muy bonita estaba sonriendo y recordé que tenía la sonrisa as bonita de todas aunque ahora podría decir que solo la de mi Bella podría comparase con ella, le sonreí a Adam

-Es tuya quédatela-lo mire interrogante, quería saber lo que el acababa decirme

-La conocí en uno de mis viajes en busca de mercancía, tu sabes buscaba chicas bonitas para el trabajo de Dann pero cuando la vi sabía que ella era especial tenia esos ojos tan bellos y esa sonrisa-lo oí suspirar, no me gustaba lo que estaba escuchando era mi mami de la que él hablaba.

-Aarón nunca, yo nunca quise hacerle daño pero me enamore de ella, trate de abandonar todo para estar con ella, salía con ella nos divertíamos juntos, pero él se enteró y para castigarme la enamoró… ella no sabía en lo que se metía, él es un maldito mentiroso que sabe lo que hace, así que la engaño y la metió en toda esta basura, pero yo sé que todo fue mi culpa yo sabía que yo era dañino, todo lo que he querido acaba mal todo, ella lo amaba mucho Aarón por eso soporto todo, pero yo también la quería a ella por eso me quede y traté de cuidarla como me era posible pero el sospechaba de mi así que no podía hacer mucho…cuando me entere lo que le hizo quise ir y matarlo pero entonces ella me hizo prometer que te cuidaría a ti y Amira, a la pequeña pude salvarla, falsifique toda la documentación para que el jamás la encuentre, la bebé está en buenas manos a ella la acogió una familia que la amará muchísimo créeme los investigue muy bien pero lamento no poder cumplirlo contigo, tu heredaste mi maldita suerte de verdad lo siento.

No entendía mucho de lo que me dijo pero ahora sabía que mi princesa estaba bien…

-Aarón las personas que queremos siempre salen lastimadas, por eso debemos irnos lo entiendes ¿verdad? Yo sé que amas a la doctora, pero lo mejor es que te alejes por el bien de ella…

Siempre lo supe, sabía que debía alejarme de ella, pero me dolía mucho, preferiría que me golpeen ese dolor era más soportable del que sentía ahora…

Aunque quería advertirle que estaba en peligro, que se marchara, no podría irme sin hacerlo, se lo debía…

* * *

_**Holaa chicas espero que esten bien... aqui les dejo el cap espero les guste.**_

_**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS RR ALERTAS Y FAVORITOS**_

_**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO n_n**_


	18. Chapter 18

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mia :D**

* * *

**SUMMARY**

A pesar de que Bella tiene la vida que siempre ha soñado, se siente incompleta, que algo le hace falta para ser feliz. Un día se decide cumplir un sueño más y se va al medio oriente a realizar un año de voluntariado, ¿qué pasará cuando conozca a un precioso niño, al que el destino había hecho sufrir más que a cualquier adulto?

* * *

**CAPITULO 18**

**Saná - Yemen (Medio Oriente)**

**POV EDWARD**

Como pude ser tan tonto todo este tiempo me aleje de mi Bella pensando que era lo mejor, pero me he dado cuenta que fue la decisión más estúpida que he tomado en toda mi maldita vida, como fui tan tonto Dios mío, la deje sola cuando debía protegerla ahora tenía politraumatismos muy severos, pero además de ello tenía su corazón muy lastimado y todo por mi culpa, aunque aún no me cabe en la cabeza quién puede ser tan cruel y desalmado para hacer lo que ese hombre ha hecho, lastimar a un pequeño niño inocente y ahora esto a mi Bella pero sé que cuando lo encuentre no lo dejare con un solo hueso sano, Aro se ha encargado de las investigaciones y está cerca de dar con esos bastardos.

Al parecer son un banda de traficantes muy poderosa que no solo se mueven aquí sino en todo el mundo, Emmet estaba igual que yo no podía creer el peligro en el que había estado Bella, ambos estábamos muy furiosos esperando descargar toda esta impotencia, el ver a Bella en el estado que se encontraba me partía el alma, luego de valorar que no había daño cerebral optamos por mantenerla sedada la mayor parte del tiempo aunque sé que me pateará el trasero por ello.

-aquí estabas…

-Donde siempre debí haber estado, nunca me perdonaré haberla dejado sola Emmet

-Lo se Ed pero recuerda que esa pequeña es muy testaruda-dijo con los ojos vidriosos viendo hacia su pequeña hermana.

-Ed tengo malas noticias.

-¿Qué? Dirás más malas noticias entonces-dije casi gruñendo-¿qué paso?

-Al parecer la camioneta en la que viajaba el niño con un par de bastardos se estrelló…

-¿Qué? Maldición… termina lo que ibas a decir Emmet….- ¿es que acaso esto podía ponerse peor?, lo oí suspirar, lo mire fijamente y negó con la cabeza

-Ninguno de los ocupantes salió con vida todo se convirtió en cenizas al parecer tenían un cargamento de explosivo de contrabando en la parte de atrás y se dio una gran explosión – si al parecer podía ser peor

-¿Cómo te enteraste de eso?-le pregunte necesitaba aferrarme a algo quizás solo salió en la prensa, tal vez logro salir no se algo, no tendría el valor para decírselo a mi Bella

-hace una hora salió en las noticias algo acerca de una explosión pero no entendí nada de lo que decían, luego me llamo Aro y me confirmo que era el auto que estaban buscando, en este momento están examinando restos del par de cadáveres.

-Emmet ¿estás seguro que el niño estaba en ese camión?

-Edward los cuerpos están carbonizados, bueno parte de ello, la verdad en este momento lo están revisando todo los forenses, Aro quedo en comunicarme, no debe tardar en llamar, dijo que se encargaría personalmente de ello

-Ese es otro idiota que está en mi lista de partir la cara ¿Cómo se le ocurre dejar a MI BELLA SOLA?

-¡Edward basta! Entiéndelo la culpa es de esos bastardos de nadie más ¿ok?-grito sacudiéndome los hombros.

-Si algo malo le llega a pasar a mi Bella me muero con ella Emmet

-Lo se créeme que lo sé yo también amo con mi vida a mi hermanita, ahora nos toca ser valientes por ella ¿sí?

-Tienes razón discúlpame-el asintió y fue a sentarse junto a Bella mientras esperábamos la llamada de Aro

**POV AARÓN**

-Vamos Aarón es hora de irnos – ¡oh! no podía irme sin que mi Bella sepa que corre peligro y debe marcharse lo más lejos posible porque Dann podría lastimarla mucho, mire a Adam y el me veía con su ceño fruncido

- ¿te arrepentiste? -dijo suavemente yo simplemente permanecí inmóvil no sabía Que hacer.

Como hacía que me entendiera, me desespere así que tome entre mis manos la medallita de la virgen que me regalo mi Bella y se la mostré a Adam,

-¿Que pasa Aarón? - el no entendía nada-¿Quién te dio eso?-creo que si está funcionando, la acerque a mi pecho y el pareció entender

-¿La doctora, quieres ir con ella?-yo asentí

-¿Estás seguro? Aarón ya lo hablamos la pondrás en peligro…-yo negué con la cabeza

-volverás con ella-negué con la cabeza, sabía que eso sería lo más difícil pero no iba a dejar que lastimen por mi culpa otra vez

-entonces ¿para qué quieres ir con ella?-entonces se me ocurrió algo señale su arma y abrace más la medallita entonces por fin lo entendió.

-¿quieres que le advirtamos para que se aleje? Quieres protegerla de Dann…-asentí

-eso sería muy difícil tu y yo estamos muertos para todos Aarón, ya salió el accidente en las noticias y Dann debe tener bien vigilado todo el lugar y más el hospital donde está la doctora-¿Qué había dicho?, lo mire interrogante y asustado, mi Bella estaba en el hospital

-si pequeño me entere que ella está en el hospital, al parecer los idiotas la golpearon demasiado fuerte, pero estará bien tranquilo-como quería que esté tranquilo después de lo que me dijo ahora con más razón quería verla

-tengo una idea, no sé si funcione pero debes decírmelo de una vez por todas y te recuerdo que no hay marcha atrás… después que hagamos esto ¿vendrás conmigo?-la verdad como él dijo no tenía otra opción así que asentí

-entonces en marcha, me debes una grande por lo que hare enano, posiblemente recibiré más que un simple puño en el rostro peo está bien lo haremos espérame un minuto ahora vuelvo

Espere que Adam regresara, al llegar traía un celular no sé de donde lo saco pero no era importante ahora, entonces hizo una llamada haciéndose pasar por otras personas

-buenos días señorita disculpe ¿se encuentra la Doctora Isabela Swan en este hospital?... si soy un compañero de su brigada… soy el doctor Uley… si así es… oh entonces ¿se encuentra el señor Aro con ella?... ¿su hermano?... oh podría decirle que necesito hablar con él es algo personal que nadie más se entere por favor, como se habrá dado cuenta ella está en peligro… oh excelente muchas gracias, en 5 minutos la vuelvo a llamar… muchas gracias.

-listo pequeño apenas hable con el hermano, le digo y nos vamos ¿ok?-no yo quería verla, ver como mis ojos como estaba…

-eso lo más que puedo hacer pequeño-no yo quería verla…terminas de recoger todo y subimos al auto y dentro llamo otra vez

-hola soy el doctor Uley… oh lo consiguió muchas gracias- vi que anoto algo se despidió y colgó.

-Bueno ahora si lo difícil, espero que no sea un idiota y hagamos esto rápido…

-¿hola, señor Swan?... No soy nadie que conozca así que por favor por el bien de su hermana y suyo aléjense de aquí, existen personas realmente perversas que no dudaran en hacerle daño ni un segundo, créame… ¿qué? Yo… oh no claro que no… entiéndelo idiota estoy haciéndoles un favor lárguense de aquí no lo entiendes idiota… ¿Quién eres tú? ¿Edward?-oh el famoso Edward estaba con MI BELLA-que no… maldición claro que no yo no he hecho nada solo quería advertirles si no me escuchan entonces mal por ustedes ese maldito los acabara en segundo y no se imaginan lo que hará con la doctora estúpidos…-vi que voto el teléfono en la parte de atrás y puso en marcha el auto.

-¡Que idiotas! Aarón lo siento, pero es lo único que puedo hacer ¿ok?… o eso creo... miro el espejo retrovisor y acelero.

¿Y ahora que hacía? era obvio que ellos no tomarían en cuentas la advertencia de Adam…

Llegamos a una bodega y vi que Adam sacaba una caja

-Hoy nos quedaremos aquí estamos cerca de la frontera no te preocupes posiblemente mañana al medio día estaremos fuera del país con otros nombres y otra vida o al menos eso espero...

Vi que se sentó frente a la mesa y empezó a hacer algo no noté que, pero parecía muy concentrado, mientras yo estaba pensando que hacer…

-Aarón si quieres comer algo revisa la caja que está en la parte de atrás de auto, hay comida ahí…

No tenía hambre pero decidí ir no sabía porque pero sentía que necesitaba alejarme de él y pensar en algo, mientras revisaba vi el celular, lo tome y no sabía qué hacer con el… como iba a llamarla si no sabía cómo hacerlo y si por un milagro lo lograba que diría si no puedo hablar… esto era muy desesperante… lo tome y guarde en mi pantalón, tome un jugo y Salí del auto, entonces todo paso muy rápido, vi que un auto rompía la puerta de entrada y del el salía un hombre enorme, y luego más, yo no podía hacer nada estaba paralizado…

-mmh llegaron antes de lo que creí -Adam miro hacia la puerta algo sorprendido, luego se puso furioso -no tenían que romper la puerta imbéciles podrían haber tocado este lugar no es mio...

* * *

**_hola chicas/os que vergüenza con ustedes... de verdad lo siento no he podido actualizar por que mi cabeza esta apunto de explotar por ser el ultimo trimestre en la universidad, pero trataré de actualizar para este fin de semana máximo el lunes..._**

**_Espero les haya gustado el Cap. muchas gracias por sus Reviews, alertas y favoritos n_n_**

**_Nos leemos pronto..._**


	19. Chapter 19

**Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi sino a Stephenie Meyer, solo la historia es mia :D**

* * *

**SUMMARY**

A pesar de que Bella tiene la vida que siempre ha soñado, se siente incompleta, que algo le hace falta para ser feliz. Un día se decide cumplir un sueño más y se va al medio oriente a realizar un año de voluntariado, ¿qué pasará cuando conozca a un precioso niño, al que el destino había hecho sufrir más que a cualquier adulto?

* * *

**CAPITULO 19**

**Saná - Yemen (Medio Oriente)**

**Edward Pov**

Había llegado Aro al hospital a comunicarnos que efectivamente encontraron los restos de dos hombres y un niño entre los escombros de lo que quedaba del camión…

No lo podía creer, quería aferrarme hasta el último momento que esto era una mala broma del destino, porque si era cierto eso destrozaría a mi Bella

-¿Cómo están tan seguros que es el niño si ni siquiera tiene un acta de nacimiento ni registros, ni siquiera saben su nombre?-pregunte, mejor dicho grite…

-Esa es la cuestión ellos lo dan por hecho pero no han podido demostrar que es el niño al que estamos buscando… hay personas tras de esto personas muy poderosas y peligrosas… esas personas influyen en muchos medios incluida la policía, autoridades…

-Eres un imbécil, no pudiste cuidar a mi Bella ni ayudarla en el proceso de adopción, eres un inepto, te haces llamar el mejor en tu área y no eres capaz de dar una respuesta clara acerca de un estudio forense, eres….

-¡BASTA EDWARD!-me grito Emmet-lo que menos necesitamos en estos momentos son tus tontos celos Eddy, ni tus gritos de histérico, así que deja que Aro hable...-estúpido Emmet pero tenía razón así que permanecí en silencio el resto de la conversación.

-Bueno como estaba diciendo son unos tipos muy peligrosos, no como los típicos mafiosos que ven en las películas estos son los jefes de la más grande organización de tráfico ilegal de todo lo que se puedan imaginar, no sólo se trata de drogas o armas es de TODO; de órganos, de blancas, niños todo lo su mente alcance a imaginar ya que es a nivel global no es cuestión de un puñado de depravados, son toda una organización mundial, por ello aunque parezca irónico la policía parece tener las manos atadas del pánico obviamente además de sus buenas comisiones por ello no van a intervenir en nada

-Ósea que dejaran todo esto como si nada

-Exacto…

-Eso sí que no, los que le hicieron esto a mi Bella lo pagaran y muy caro y de eso me encargó yo personalmente no me interesa a quienes tenga que patear sus traseros.

-Pensé que jamás lo diría pero sí, estoy de acuerdo con el Oso no me importa a quien romperé la cara.-vi que Aro negaba con la cabeza

-Y yo sabría qué dirían eso, niños tontos, ¿dime Emmet que dirás a tú esposa Ross si ellos no te matan lo hará ella por el peligro al que te expones tú y por lo tanto a toda tú familia porque creerme si los provocan irán en contra de toda tú familia ¿qué pasa con tú bebé? ¿No has pensado ese detalle verdad?-Emmet se quedó en silencio con la mirada en el piso.

-¿Y tú Edward? ¿Has pensado en tú familia? ¿En tú novia?

-Mi familia entenderá por lo hago y ¿novia? Pues nada ya no tengo novia...

-¿En serio?-dijeron los dos sorprendidos.

-Si- suspire... Al parecer yo era el único que no sabía que esa era la única forma en la que podría terminar esa relación ya que ninguno de mis amigos había visto futuro en ello nunca y era difícil pero ya había aceptado que era verdad y aunque suene raro no dolía como yo esperaba…

-Aro entiendo a lo que te refieres con los de peligrosos, pero entiéndeme ahora tú a mi ¿cómo esperas que me quedé aquí sentado con todo lo que han hecho?, hicieron sufrir a ese pobre niño hasta su muerte, o al menos eso parece, lastimaron física y ahora emocionalmente a mi Bella, y ahora tú sólo me dices me siente y sujete la mano de ese precioso ángel que está inconsciente para que cuanto despierte tener que ver como su corazón se hace pedazos... No puedo Aro, alguien debe pagar por ello...-no sé cuándo había empezado a llorar pero las lágrimas no dejaban de caer...mientras abrazaba a mi inconsciente Bella

-Edward, Emmet escúchenme los entiendo crearme... Pero nada ganamos dejándonos llevar por el odio y venganza, debemos actuar si, pero usando la cabeza, vamos chicos ustedes según tengo confirmado son dos de las mejores mentes brillantes junto con Jasper que no tarda en llegar

-¿Qué?- pregunte confuso mientras escuché algo de ruido a fuera  
"vamos señores déjenme pasar dentro están un par de idiotas que dicen ser mis amigos que me están esperando…"

-Mmm ya llego ahora vuelvo…-abrió la puerta y salió, luego entro pero no lo hizo solo…

-¡Hey! ustedes par de idiotas estaban muy equivocados si pensaban que me dejarían fuera de esta lucha chicos, es más estoy algo decepcionado y molesto con ustedes por dejarme a un lado...

-Como te enteraste –pregunte aun sorprendido.

-Aro-dijo simplemente mientras se acercaba a mi Bella, su ceño se Fruncía cada vez más…

-Esos bastardos ¿cómo fueron capaces de lastimar a nuestra pequeña Bella de esta manera?...-me dio una mirada alarmada - ...dime que no hay daños graves ni permanentes por favor...-suspire

-Tranquilo Jasper está inconsciente porque la sedamos... Tememos por su estado emocional más que el físico, tiene politraumatismos graves... pero lo superara tranquilo…-la verdad ni yo me lo creía nadie podría estarlo hasta que mi Bella se recupere y matemos a esos imbéciles.

-Bastardos, espero que ya hayan localizados a esos estúpidos para darles lo que les corresponde…-no miro a Emmet y a mí, ¡ese era mi amigo!, oí suspirar a Aro…

-Rayos es que soy el único adulto en esta habitación… tenemos que pensar por Dios no actuar a lo bestia…-los tres fruncimos el ceño a la vez

-Estoy empezando a odiarte como Eddy sabes Aro…-dijo el gracioso de Jasper

-Bueno niños esto es lo que haremos-nos miró a los tres amenazadoramente-y no quiero que me interrumpan mientras hablo ¿entendido?-vi a los chicos y ellos tenían la misma mirada llena de furia sin embargo asentimos

-Muy bien…. No estoy 100% seguro de esto pero si un 93% de ello así que me arriesgo a decir que el cadáver del niño al que quieren hacer pasar por el pequeño Eddy-¿qué rayos dijo?- no lo es, parecía más pequeña su osamenta, además el pequeños que vi no tenía la mayor parte de sus dientes y el pequeño Eddy tenia todos sus dientes en buen estado excepto uno de atrás, un día antes de salir del país Bella me comento que sacaría una cita con el odontólogo para revisarlo, así que eso me hizo sospechar aún más… además en el informe que leí no describía ningún golpe en la cabeza del niño y lo que yo vi en la autopsia era definitivamente un golpe muy fuerte incluso pienso que fue eso lo que le causó la muerte, por ello creo que usaron su pequeño cuerpo para ocultar a nuestro pequeño Eddy, sin embargo aunque mis teorías sean ciertas, aún hay mucho que no entiendo como por ejemplo que es lo que ganaban con ello, si lo único que querían era desaparecer al pequeño, ¿Por qué tanto circo? Creo que lo ocultan de algo más que nosotros, no lo sé es muy confuso… Obviamente no podemos llamar a la policía por lo que les dije, así que llame a un par de amigos que me deben unos favores… ellos nos ayudaran a buscar a esos bastardos y por lo tanto dar con el pequeño si estoy en lo correcto, así que han intervenido todos nuestros teléfonos celulares… excepto el de Jasper por que no tiene caso ya que ese número no funciona aquí… Además de intervenirlos han activado los detectores en caso de ser necesario, desde este momento nada de llamadas a la familia o los pondrán en peligro y nada de salir solos… desde ahora nos turnaremos para quedarnos con Bella… los chicos de los que les hablo Demetri y Cayo son profesionales y saben lo que hacen…

-Alto, entonces ¿es muy probable que el pequeño este vivo y dentro del país?-pregunte algo sorprendido por todo lo que acababa de escuchar

-Si Edward es lo que creo…

-¿Señor Swan? O disculpe no sabía que se encontraba aquí señor Aro…-dijo apenada la enfermara...

-¿Por qué lo dice?-pregunto confundido Aro

-Hay alguien que los está buscando, pregunto por usted pero como pensé que no estaba, mencione al señor Swan así que esta persona me pidió hablar con él

-¿Conmigo, pero si nadie sabe que estoy aquí?-dijo Emmet igual de sorprendidos que el resto

-No lo se dijo que era un compañero de brigada de Bella… el Dr. Uley, dijo que necesitaba hablar con usted algo muy personal…

-Qué raro… el único doctor Uley que Bella y yo conocemos se casó la semana pasada… en Paris-Aro asintió y llamo a alguien

-Demetri soy Aro estate atento Emmet va a recibir una llamada sospechosa, bien adiós…

-Muy bien Por favor si vuelve a llamar le dice que llame a este número…-le dio el número de Emmet y la enfermera salió…

-Bien chicos el éxito de esto es que debes hacer que el tipo hable más de cuatro minutos para encontrar su localización, ¿de acuerdo?

Entonces el teléfono de Emmet empezó a sonar…contesto y puso el altavoz…

_**-¿hola, señor Swan?...**_

-si soy yo, quien habla

_**-No soy nadie que conozca así que por favor por el bien de su hermana y suyo aléjense de aquí, existen personas realmente perversas que **_

_**no dudaran en hacerle daño ni un segundo, créame…**_

-Que te crees imbécil, al venir y ordenarme que algo dime tú tienes algo que ver con el estado en el que se encuentra mi hermanita, Responde idiota.

_**-¿Qué? Yo…**_

-¡Tu! si tú, eres un mal nacido, dime ¿tienes al niño contigo verdad?-Emmet eres un imbécil resonaba en mi cabeza y la de todos por lo que note al ver sus caras

_**-Oh no claro que no… **_

-No me mientas idiota

_**-Entiéndelo idiota estoy haciéndoles un favor, lárguense de aquí no lo entiendes idiota… -**_no aguante más y le arrebate el teléfono a Emmet

-El idiota eres tú si crees que saldrán sin daño alguno después de todo lo que han hecho

-_**¿Quién eres tú?**_

-Edward- y me di cuenta la estupidez que había hecho en un arranque de ira…

_**-¿Edward?- **_

-Entiende, no nos iremos a ningún lado sin el pequeño, que sé que lo tienen con ustedes…

-_**Que no… maldición claro que no, yo no he hecho nada solo quería advertirles si no me escuchan entonces mal por ustedes ese maldito los **_

_**acabara en segundo y no se imaginan lo que hará con la doctora estúpidos…- **_Aro no veía de manera reprobatoria a los dos…

-Bueno al menos hablaron por casi 5 minutos eso es algo…-dijo con la voz tensa, luego llamo por teléfono

-Hola Cayo ¿lo localizaste?...

**Pov Aarón**

-Aarón si quieres comer algo revisa la caja que está en la parte de atrás de auto, hay comida ahí…

No tenía hambre pero decidí ir no sabía porque pero sentía que necesitaba alejarme de él y pensar en algo, mientras revisaba vi el celular, lo tome y no sabía qué hacer con el… como iba a llamarla si no sabía cómo hacerlo y si por un milagro lo lograba que diría si no puedo hablar… esto era muy desesperante… lo tome y guarde en mi pantalón, tome un jugo y Salí del auto, entonces todo paso muy rápido, vi que un auto rompía la puerta de entrada y del el salía un hombre enorme, y luego más, yo no podía hacer nada estaba paralizado…

-Oh… llegaron antes de lo que creí -Adam miro hacia la puerta algo sorprendido, luego se puso furioso -no tenían que romper la puerta imbéciles podrían haber tocado este lugar no es mío...

No entendía que estaba pasando, a pesar del enojo que veía en Aro no tenía miedo, ese hombre que tenía en frente me veía algo sorprendido, era enorme más enorme que los amigo de Dann pero no me daba miedo, no entendía porque… tenia puesto una ropa muy rara al igual que los demás pero la de él me parecía gracioso…

-Así que tú eres el pequeño de mi hermanita…-murmuro y luego miro hacia Adam-tu maldito…

Luego de eso no pude ver nada solo oía voces ya que una mano enorme me tapo todo…

-Tranquilo ya te tengo, estas a salvo…-no sabía porque pero le creí y me deje llevar hasta detrás de la camioneta

-Tranquilos chicos no hay porque alterarse yo no soy el malo de la película, pueden preguntárselo a Aarón ¿verdad enano?-o que grito Adam, yo solo asentí, porque era la verdad él siempre era bueno conmigo.

-No es de mí quien deben cuidarse es de otra persona…

-¿Y crees que somos tan tontos para creerte luego de ver que eras tú el que tenías al niño?-esa voz me pareció haberla oído antes…

-pues deberían… están en grave peligro, y ahora aún más, por lo visto el plan no funciono, y su ustedes dedujeron que Aarón estaba vivo, entonces no dudo que él también…

-¿De quién estamos hablando?-esa voz… o claro ya recordé es ¿Aro? Pero… ¿cómo me encontraron?

-De Dann, conocido en las sombras como "Baal" y créanme es un nombre que lo describe perfectamente… es imposible que logren vencer a alguien como el así que es mejor que se marchen lo más pronto posible… ¿Aarón?-trate de ponerme de pie pero la persona que me tenía oculta no me dejo-peque no vamos a poder irnos, creo que será mejor que te quedes con ellos… ¿quién es el hermano de la doctora?-pregunto de repente

-¿Por lo preguntas?-dijo el grandote

-Imagine que estaban por llegar así que empecé a hacer ciertos arreglos-note como se tensaba el hombre a mi lado-pero no los tengo listos, dime ¿la doctora tiene un esposo o pareja?

-Sí, pero eso a ti no te incumbe…

-Te equivocas querido amigo

-Cállate imbécil como se te ocurre decirme amigo

-Por la misma razón por la que te voy a conceder el título de tío de mi sobrino…

-¿Qué?

-Eso querido amigo… Aarón es mi sobrino, y el demonio del que hablamos es mi hermano, así que dime ¿quién puede conocerlo mejor que yo que compartí incluso su mismo padre?... para bien o para mal…

-Bueno entonces dime ¿quién es la pareja de la doctora?

-¿Para qué?-oí suspirar a Adam.

-No puedo creer que seas tan idiota…-escuche cm sonaban cosas cayendo contra el piso

-Vas a explicarnos de que estás hablando en este preciso momento…

-¿o si no que?-más ruidos…

-Imbécil ¿no te das cuenta que soy yo quien puede hacer que todo sea más fácil para tu hermana?

-Tú eres un mal nacido igual que tu hermano-mucho más ruidos…

-nunca, jamás digas que soy como ese imbécil, jamás me compares con él, ¿entendiste?-me asuste y me libere de la mano que me sujetaba y corrí, vi a Adam apuntando con un arma al señor grandote, y me asuste no sé porque pero corrí hacia Adam sabía que era bueno conmigo pero con los demás era muy malo y no dudaba que disparara en cualquier momento pero era el hermano de mi Bella a quien estaba apuntando y no iba a dejar que lo haga, sujete su pierna lo más fuerte que pude, vi que frunció su ceño.

-Aarón no seas tonto solo estamos jugando no pasa nada, ahora suéltame y ve a donde estabas…-jamás lo había contradicho pero ahora me era imposible hacerle caso alguno…

-Aarón vete…-al notar que no le haría caso suspiro y negó con la cabeza sin dejar de mirar al hermano de mi Bella…-es un niño muy terco sabes… pero lo tendrás que cuidar con tu vida o me encargare yo mismo de vaciarte todas las armas que tenga y créeme son muchas…-entonces vi que bajo el arma y me miro.

-Aarón debes obedecerme, ve a donde estabas….por favor peque…- acaricio mi cabello y afloje mi agarre, lo mire y sentí mis lágrimas derramándose por mi mejillas, él me estaba sonriendo, sentía algo de dolor en mi pecho, era como si se estuviera despidiendo de mí, y eso me daba mucha pena, yo lo quería pero sabía que era lo mejor…-ahora si vas a estar bien…-me hizo una señal con la cabeza hacia a donde estaba y me fui…

-Bueno ahora dime quien es la pareja de tu hermana…

-Emm Edward…-escuche un jadeo de alguien

-Bien ¿está aquí? Porque necesito su firma…-el grandote asintió- no tengo mucho tiempo me tengo que ir para tratar de despistar a Dann debe estar como loco buscándonos…-se acercó a la mesa y escribió algo-¿cuál es su nombre completo?

-Edward Anthony Masen Cullen… pero que es exactamente lo que vas a hacer-pregunto Aro

-Lo nombrare su tutor legal… en teoría Aarón es huérfano y su único pariente vivo soy yo pero teniendo en cuenta que ahora estoy también muerto como vieron en las noticias lo nombrare a él para que lo cuide… unos detalles y estará listo…

-Pero eso no es legal-escuche reír a Adam

-Créeme es más legal que el que te dan frente a un juez…

-Pero ¿cómo?

-Años de aprendizaje con los mejores… al menos me sirvió para esto… unos segundos más… LISTO –saco unos papeles y los agito-créeme ningún juez en ninguna parte del mundo dudara de su autenticidad… necesito la firma y listo… estará bajo el cargo de Edward Masen por lo tanto estará con la doctora…

-¿estás seguro?

-si, quien es Edward necesito que firme…-uno de los hombres que tenía toda la cara tapada al igual que los demás se acercó, no vi lo que hacían ya que me subieron en la camioneta… tampoco oí nada más porque cerraron todo, luego empezaron a subir todos y arrancaron la camioneta a mucha velocidad…

Poco a poco los señores se fueron sacando lo que les tapaba sus caras y vi a Aro

-Hola… así que el pequeño Eddy en realidad se llama Aarón… es un buen nombre… pero te seguiré llamando Eddy te queda mejor ¿sabes?-yo solo encogí los hombros

-Wow esto fue muy raro ¿no lo creen?-dijo un señor que no conocía tenía sus cabello del mismo color del sol y me miraba sonriendo.

-Si muy loco… pero creo que salió bien ¿no?-dijo el grandote

-Si pero debemos arreglar todo para viajar mañana a más tardar…-Dijo Aro

-y dinos Eddy que pasa ¿están tan asustado que no puedes ni hablar? vamos no seas niña ya paso todo…-entonces note que había alguien que aun tenia tapada la cabeza, entonces reaccionó y empezó a sacársela, tenía el cabello algo raro del color de la zanahoria o algo así…no se

-Lo que no entiendo es porque rayos dijiste que yo era la pareja de Bella…

-Dime Eddy… ¿querías que dijera que era pareja de Aro? –entonces vi que lo empujo y lo agarro de la camisa…

-Estás loco, ni se te ocurra repetir eso

-Tranquilo, relájate, VES por esa razón dije que era tu pareja…-dijo sonriendo

-bueno Emmet creo que finalmente voy a ganar la bendita apuesta…-dijo Aro sonriendo de manera muy rara

-Oh rayos, claro que no… Eddy más te vale casarte con mi hermanita después que cumpla sus 30 o te juro que seré el peor cuñado del mundo créeme…-ni Edward ni yo entendíamos nada… así que en ese preciso momento en el que todos estallaban en risas nuestras miradas se cruzaron y pude verlos él me veía sonriéndome y la verdad no pude evitar devolverle la sonrisa, generalmente no me gusta estar rodeado de gente pero en ese momento me sentía a salvo como jamás antes lo había estado… bueno solo hay una excepción con mi Bella…

* * *

_**BAAL:Baal o también conocido como Bael es el primero de los siete reyes del infierno, mencionado muchas veces en el antiguo testamento confiriéndole a su nombre el significado de "maestro" o "el propietario"; algunos autores mencionan a Baal como un duque que posee 66 legiones de demonios bajo su mando .Durante el siglo XVI se comparaba a Baal con el mismo Satanás o se decía que era su asistente personal.**_

* * *

_**PERDÓN POR LA DEMORA PERO NO TENIA INTERNET Y ESTOY LLENA DE CONGRESOS LOS MISMOS QUE ME DEJAN EXHAUSTA...**_

_**ESPERO LES HAYA GUSTADO EL CAP... AHORA DEPENDE DE USTEDES QUE POV DESEAN PARA EL SIGUIENTE CAP: ¿EDWARD? ¿BELLA? ¿AARÓN? ¿ADAM? CUAL USTEDES DESEEN... ;)**_

_**GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS DE VERDAD ME ALEGRA MUCHO LEER CADA UNO DE ELLOS n_n**_

_**NOS LEEMOS PRONTO**_


End file.
